Opportunity to Return Home
by Obsinyx Virderald
Summary: Sasuke yang tak juga membuka matanya setelah berhasil mengalahkan Madara membuat Sakura melakukan hal terlarang padanya/Sakura ingin memberikan Sasuke kesempatan, untuk pulang sebagai warga Konoha, dan hidup bahagia/jika aku mati, apakah kau akan bahagia?
1. Chapter 1

**Opportunity to Return Home**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Opportunity to Return Home © Vanilla Yummy**

**.**

**For New Journey of SasuSaku and SasuSaku Fanday**

**.**

**Warnings : Canon (I try my best), OOC (maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**Pairings : SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, SaixIno, NejixTenten, ShikamaruxTemari, GaaraxMatsuri**

**.**

**Rated : M (for Savety)**

**.**

Kepulan asap hitam tak henti-hentinya memenuhi langit. Suara teriakan pilu dan kunai yang saling beradu tak lagi menggema. Perang antara rakyat Konoha dengan Akatsuki baru saja berakhir. Entah sudah berapa liter darah membasahi tanah, entah pula berapa ratus tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak di atas tanah yang menjadi saksi bisu dari pertempuran besar ini. Kehilangan, itulah satu hal yang pasti dirasakan oleh mereka yang masih hidup. Namun semuanya tak sia-sia. Kali ini, mereka benar-benar bisa bernapas lega. Karena merekalah, yang memenangkan pertempuran sengit ini.

Di sanalah mereka. Dua orang lelaki yang masih tergeletak lemah di atas tanah. Putih pucat dan cokelat tan. Biru dongker dan pirang. Onyx dan biru langit. Dingin dan hangat. Naruto masih tak mempercayai semua ini. Sasuke, missing-nin yang merupakan sahabat, keluarga sekaligus rivalnya yang awalnya berniat menghancurkan Konoha malah berbalik membantunya dan mengalahkan Uchiha Madara, saudara se-klannya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dilihatnya pria itu masih memejamkan matanya. Ketika ia berniat memanggil Sasuke, samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya tengah memanggilnya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum saat melihat gadis dengan bermahkotakan warna merah muda diikuti gadis bermahkotakan warna biru gelap berlarian ke arahnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Naruto! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" seru Sakura. Ia langsung mengarahkan cakranya ketika melihat luka menganga di dada Naruto. Sementara Hinata sibuk mencari sapu tangan miliknya untuk menutupi luka di tubuh Naruto. Sekilas, ia merasa iri dengan Sakura yang bisa mengobati Naruto dengan cakranya.

Naruto menggenggam perlahan telapak tangan Sakura, berusaha menghentikan aktivitas gadis bermata emerald itu, "Sakura-chan, aku baik-baik saja. Lihatlah keadaan Sasuke. Daritadi ia tak juga membuka matanya." ucapnya dengan lembut. Kali ini, Hinata meremas sapu tangan miliknya. Sakit melihat betapa lembutnya Naruto terhadap Sakura.

Sakura diam. Kepalanya tertunduk setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sepertinya tak ada yang menyadari betapa ia mati-matian menolak menoleh ke arah lelaki itu. Lelaki yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum sekaligus menangis. Lelaki yang membuatnya hangat sekaligus dinging. Lelaki yang ingin dimilikinya sekaligus ingin dibuangnya. Lelaki yang...

"Hey…" panggilan Naruto tak ayal membuyarkan lamunannya, "Aku menepati janjiku kan, Sakura-chan? Aku membawa Sasuke kembali." ujarnya sambil menyengir bangga.

Sakura tersentak, andai saja sahabatnya yang bodoh ini tahu fakta yang tengah disembunyikan olehnya, pasti ia tak akan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya itu dan merasa bangga seperti saat ini.

"Hinata-chan, tolong antar aku ke rumah sakit ya." pinta Naruto.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah lebih baik diobati Sakura-san terlebih dahulu? A-aku kha-khawatir lukamu bertambah parah kalau kan memaksakan untuk berjalan." lirih Hinata. Meskipun ia senang Naruto meminta bantuannya, tetap saja ia khawatir dengan kondisi lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

"Wah, kau sangat perhatian padaku ya Hinata-chan," gadis bermata amethyst itu pun menunduk malu mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, "Aku tak apa kok, lagipula aku tak sabar melihat reaksi orang-orang mendengar aku dapat mengalahkan Uchiha Madara, hehe." lanjutnya sombong.

Hinata pun tersenyum lembut, ingin rasanya memeluk tubuh lelakinya dan mengucapkan selamat. Namun ia tahu ia tak bisa, karena bagaimanapun, Sakuralah yang masih menempati ruang tersendiri di hati lelaki itu. Hinata pun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto, berniat membantunya bangun. Diliriknya Sakura yang mulai berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Ia merasa aneh, kenapa ia tak merasakan cakra Sasuke sedikitpun? Apakah karena Sasuke terlalu lelah?

Sakura meremas ujung roknya. Ia belum siap mendapat tatapan menusuk dari lelaki bermata hitam sekelam malam itu. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri walau hanya membayangkannya saja. Ia pun berjongkok di samping Sasuke, tangannya gemetar saat cakranya menguar perlahan mengarah ke mata Sasuke yang tertutup. Ia mati-matian menahan air matanya keluar melihat kondisi Sasuke yang menggenaskan. Ternyata, hatinya lebih sakit melihat kondisi Sasuke saat ini dibandingkan saat lelaki itu ingin membunuhnya, ataupun saat lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan Konoha 10 tahun yang lalu.

Naruto yang sudah dalam posisi duduk melihat pundak Sakura berguncang. Miris melihat gadis yang dicintainya terluka seperti ini. Hinata menatap pilu Naruto, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Naruto-kun, a-apakah sedari tadi Uchiha-san ti-tidak terbangun?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Ada perasaan aneh ketika mengetahui Hinata ternyata memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Begitulah…" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, ia tahu Naruto memiliki kyuubi dalam tubuhnya makanya ia memiliki cakra lebih. Tapi...Sasuke bukanlah orang yang lemah. Terlebih ia sudah mengalahkan Danzo, Uchiha Madara, dan Akatsuki termasuk kakaknya sendiri. Lalu, kenapa ia belum terbangun juga? Kalaupun ia sempat pingsan, pasti jangka waktunya tidak selama ini. Jangan-jangan...

Naruto terbelalak kaget saat melihat byakugan milik Hinata aktif. Tapi wajah Hinata justru terlihat terguncang, bukan waspada seperti biasanya. Ketika mendengar Hinata memekik kecil, langsung saja perasaan tak enak menghampirinya. Sepertinya, ada yang tak beres mengenai sahabat berambut pantat ayamnya itu.

"Sa-sakura-san, Uchiha-san ternyata…" pekiknya sambil menahan air mata.

Sakura menoleh cepat. Wajahnya seketika memucat. Pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke. Tanpa dikomando, tangannya yang dingin dan berkeringat mengguncang-guncang kecil tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…" panggilnya lirih namun panik.

Naruto dan Hinata terdiam. Sasuke tak juga membuka matanya. Bahkan tubuhnya tak bereaksi sedikitpun menerima guncangan-guncangan dari Sakura yang semakin lama semakin keras.

"Sasuke-kun, ku mohon sadarlah!" Sakura tak peduli lagi dengan derasnya air mata yang menganak sungai di pipinya. Ia terus mengguncangkan tubuh kaku Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha bangkit, namun tubuhnya malah semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah, "Hinata-chan! Cepat panggil bantuan! Tidak, panggilkan nenek Tsunade kemari!" perintah Naruto.

Hinata yang bingung sekaligus panik tanpa sadar mengikuti perintah Naruto. Tapi kata-kata Sakura sukses membuat langkahnya berhenti.

"Jangan! Bawa Naruto bersamamu Hinata! Dia membutuhkan pengobatan segera." seru Sakura tanpa menoleh.

Hinata bingung. Tangannya dieratkan satu sama lain dan kepalanya tak henti-hentinya menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Aku hanya memperlambat Hinata-chan memanggil bantuan Sakura-chan! Teme lebih membutuhkan bantuan dibanding aku!" balas Naruto geram.

"Percayalah padaku, Naruto…" gumam Sakura. Ia tak mau egois. Ia tahu Hinata mencemaskan Naruto lebih dari apapun. Lagipula sudah cukup, sudah cukup Naruto selalu dinomor duakan olehnya karena terhalang bayangan Sasuke. Kali ini, sebagai medic-nin profesional ia harus objektif. Naruto membutuhkan pengobatan segera, itulah kenyataannya. Meskipun hatinya menjerit ingin meminta Hinata memanggil bantuan segera, namun kali ini, ia harus berusaha sendiri.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto kembali. Ia pun menjongkokkan tubuhnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya, "Sa-sakura-san adalah medic-nin terhebat Naruto-kun. Ia tahu pasti apa yang ha-harus ia perbuat." ucapnya hati-hati.

Naruto menatap Hinata lama. Ia ragu harus berbuat apa. Tapi tatapan lembut Hinata yang seolah meyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja meluluhkan hatinya. Ia pun menerima uluran tangan Hinata, secara perlahan ia bangkit dan Hinata membantu memapahnya.

"Tunggulah Sakura-chan, aku akan segera memanggilkan bantuan." ujar Naruto.

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Pelan-pelan saja, aku akan mengobati Sasuke."

Setelah Naruto dan Hinata tak terlihat, Sakura terduduk lemas di samping Sasuke. Dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang semakin pucat, bahkan bibirnya sudah membiru. Sakura memutar otaknya, ia yakin hanya mengalirkan cakra ke tubuh Sasuke tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Sebesar apapun cakra yang ia alirkan, tak akan mampu membuat Sasukenya membuka mata. Kau mau tahu kenapa? Karena...Sakura bahkan tak merasakan jantung Sasuke berdetak...

**.**

**.**

"Karin! Kau seperti kesetanan saja! Bagaimana Sasuke dapat terlihat jika kau berlari secapat itu!" teriak Sugietsu dari kejauhan.

Ya, saat ini Karin, Sugietsu, dan Juugo tengah mencari tahu keberadaan Sasuke. Diam-diam mereka ikut bertempur melawan Akatsuki. Mungkin karena terlalu larut dalam suasana pertarungan, warga Konoha tak menyadari kalau mereka bukanlah bagian dari warga Konoha. Karena yang mereka lihat tiga orang ini ikut andil dalam mengalahkan Akatsuki.

Karin menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya tertunduk dan napasnya putus-putus. "Akhirnya kau mendengarkanku juga." Ujar Suigetsu.

"Aku…tak bisa merasakannya…" gumam Karin yang malah terdengar seperti bisikan bagi Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Juugo.

"Aku tak bisa merasakan cakranya! Kita sudah mencarinya selama berjam-jam tapi tak juga menemukannya! Aku khawatir dengannya!" seru Karin histeris. Terlihat nada keputus asaan dari ucapannya barusan.

Gadis berambut merah itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya berguncang dan isakan tangis mulai terdengar. Juugo menatap miris Karin sedangkan Suigetsu hanya mendesah pelan.

"Baka!" ucap Suigetsu sambil menarik kedua telapak tangan Karin sehingga wajah Karin yang basah karena air mata pun terlihat. "Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja. Kau mau terkena death glarenya karena bersikap lemah dan cengeng seperti ini?" tanyanya lembut.

Karin hanya membisu. Namun kemudian kepalanya menggeleng perlahan. Suigetsu masih menggenggam tangan Karin. ia pun tersenyum lembut dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus puncak kepala Karin. Karin tersentak. Perasaan hangat menyelubungi hatinya. Ia menyadari satu hal, Sasuke tak pernah mengelus kepalanya di saat ia menangis. Hanya suigetsu, ya, hanya lelaki bergigi seperti hiu itulah yang melakukannya.

Karin pun menghapus air matanya, "Ayo kita cari lagi." ucapnya pelan namun tegas. Ketika ia mulai melangkah diikuti Suigetsu dan Juugo di belakangnya, Juugo pun melirik Suigetsu. "Sampai kapan kau mau jadi bayang-bayang Sasuke untuk Karin?" cibirnya.

Suigetsu hanya tersenyum, miris. "Asalkan ia tetap berada di dekatku, meskipun ia dengan yang lain, aku rela."

Kali ini Juugo menatap miris Suigetsu. Cinta yang jelas-jelas ada di depan mata, justru sangat sulit dijangkau.

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Inilah keputusan yang ia ambil. Ia tak peduli dampak apa yang harus ia terima karena bagaimanapun, Sasuke layak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memulai kembali. Ia akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup jika rencananya ini tak berhasil. Ia tak mau mengenal Sasuke yang hidup hanya untuk balas dendam dan terpuruk dalam kegelapan dan akhirnya mati. Ia tak mau Sasuke dicap penghianat seumur hidup oleh warga Konoha. Mereka patut tahu yang sebenarnya, dan Sasuke layak mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik setelah semua ini. Sakura ingin memberikan Sasuke kesempatan, untuk pulang sebagai warga Konoha, dan hidup bahagia.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Semburat merah tipis terlihat di kedua pipinya. Perlahan, tangan kirinya ia letakkan di atas bibir Sasuke yang sudah dingin dan membiru dengan bentuk melingkar sehingga ada rongga untuk mempermudah _jalannya _nanti. Kemudian ia posisikan bibir tipisnya persis di atas rongga tersebut. Tangan kanannya ditaruhnya di atas dada Sasuke. Tiba-tiba cahaya hijau terang menguar dari seluruh tubuh Sakura. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata kembali mengalir di kedua pipinya dan akhirnya ikut membasahi wajah Sasuke bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang berkilauan keluar dari bibirnya yang bergertar, menuju mulut Sasuke.

Sakura makin memejamkan matanya ketika dirasakannya cakranya semakin lemah. Tak boleh, tak boleh menyerah di sini. Ia pun meremas baju Sasuke yang sudah berlumuran darah sambil menguatkan kembali cakranya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, jantungnya mulai berdetak tak beraturan, bahkan darah mulai keluar dari hidungnya. Tapi ia tak mempedulikan semua itu. Ia terus menggumamkan nama Sasuke di otaknya, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Mata Sakura membulat saat tangannya merasakan jantung Sasuke kembali berdetak walau sangat lemah. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan memperdalam ciuman tak langsungnya demi sang terkasih. Semakin lama detak jantung Sasuke semakin jelas terasa. Semakin keras pula erangan tertahan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura karena rasa sakit yang terus mencambuki dirinya terutama di bagian kepala dan dada. Pandangannya mulai kabur, memaksanya menyerah. Namun ia tetap keras kepala, ini demi Sasuke-kun, **transfer jiwa** ini harus berhasil, hanya kalimat itulah yang terus terngiang di antara rasa sakitnya.

**.**

**.**

Karin mempercepat lompatannya. Tiba-tiba ia dapat merasakan cakra Sasuke walau samar-samar. Rasa lega jelas terpancar di wajahnya. Sementara Suigetsu dan Juugo hanya saling bertukar pandang dan ikut mempercepat lompatan mereka.

Karin menapakkan kakinya ke tanah dan menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri berusaha mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Seketika matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Gadis itu, gadis dengan warna rambut menjijikan itu, gadis yang selalu menjadi pengganggu baginya, sedang mencium Sasukenya. Karin menggeram pelan, tangannya mengepal dan tanpa aba-aba ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis jalang itu.

Sakura memekik keras ketika kepalanya dipaksa mendongkak ke atas karena seseorang menjambak keras rambutnya. Karena sudah terlalu lemah, ia sama sekali tak bisa melawan, bahkan ia tak merasakan cakra gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Karin itu di dekatnya.

"Apa yang...kau lakukan?" ucap Sakura lemah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu gadis jalang! Berani-beraninya kau mencuri ciuman Sasuke di saat ia lemah seperti ini! Benar-benar murahan, cuih!" bentak Karin.

Suigetsu dan Juugo yang baru saja tiba terkejut mendengar ucapan Karin. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja gadis berambut merah muda itu tak terlihat seperti gadis murahan yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke dengan cara picik seperti itu. Terlebih lagi mereka tahu gadis itu pernah berniat membunuh Sasuke.

"Kau...salah paham..." ucap Sakura. Karena Karin masih menjambak rambutnya, rasa sakit di kepala Sakura pun bertambah. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit mengingat misinya untuk mentransfer jiwanya pada Sasuke terputus di tengah jalan. Ia takut usahanya akan sia-sia.

"Urusai!" Karin benar-benar gelap mata. Ia melempar tubuh Sakura hingga akhirnya punggung Sakura dan kepala bagian belakangnya sukses menghantam pohon besar di dekatnya. Sakura memekik pilu. Darah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup lagi sekarang. Suigetsu segera menghampiri Karin. Lelaki itu berusaha meredam amarah sang gadis. Sedangkan Juugo berlari ke arah Sasuke. Ia menghela napas lega begitu mengetahui jantung Sasuke masih berdetak. Sementara Sakura, dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada ia melihat Sasuke dari ekor matanya. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, ia sempat menggumamkan nama Sasuke. Tak ada yang melihat, tepat saat Sakura menggumamkan nama Sasuke, jari telunjuk lelaki itu sempat bereaksi sesaat.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" seru seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir berwarna pirang. Mata aquamarinenya berkilat marah melihat sahabatnya tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi tergeletak di samping pohon.

Karin, suigetsu dan Juugo segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dilihatnya banyak ninja Konoha mengerubungi wilayah mereka saat ini. Juugo hampir sukses membawa Sasuke andai saja seorang ANBU berambut perak dan memakai masker tak menghalangi jalannya. Karin dan Suigetsu pun tak berkutik walau mereka sudah memasang kuda-kuda.

"Ya Tuhan, Sakura!" pekik seorang wanita yang juga berambut pirang namun dikuncir dua. Ia terpogoh-pogoh menghampiri murid kesayangannya yang berlumuran darah itu.

Neji, Shikamaru dan Hinata menghampiri Sasuke. Neji mengaktifkan byakugannya sebentar kemudian ia tengokkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata.

"Kau bilang Sasuke..." katanya memotong ucapannya ketika menyadari ada Shikamaru di dekatnya.

Hinata yang baru saja menon-aktifkan byakugannya ikut memasang raut wajah terkejut. Ia yakin kalau Sasuke sudah tak terselamatkan lagi dan akhirnya mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Neji. Tapi sekarang, Sasuke bahkan baik-baik saja. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura yang sedang dialiri cakra oleh Tsunade dan Ino. Kembali, ia aktifkan byakugannya dan lagi, ia terpekik melihat kejanggalan pada aliran cakra Sakura. Gadis itu, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan saat Naruto dan dirinya meninggalkannya?

**.**

**.**

"Kau...berani-beraninya kau...kau apakan Sakura?!" teriak Tsunade sambil mencekik Karin. karin sama sekali tak berkutik. Ia dapat merasakan kemarahan yang sangat besar dari dalam diri wanita itu.

"Shishou, jangan terbawa emosi. Mari kita bawa mereka ke Konoha baru kau tentukan mau kau apakan mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke butuh pertolongan segera." Ino berusaha mengingatkan Tsunade. Ino marah, sangat marah. Tapi seperti halnya Sakura yang memutuskan agar Hinata membawa Naruto karena lelaki itu membutuhkan pengobatan segera, maka ia pun harus bisa bersikap bijak dan profesional. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah membawa Sakura dan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan mengobati mereka.

"Kau benar Ino, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." ujar Tsunade sambil melepaskan cekikannya.

"Ayo kita bawa Sakura dan Sasuke...pulang ke rumah..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoho~

Finally, fic rate M pertama saya jadi juga.

Jujur saya deg-degan coz saya ragu bisa bikin fic canon yang disukai readers semua.

Pasalnya pengetahuan saya soal cerita Naruto cukup minim mengingat saya baru suka Naruto saat Naruto Shippuden.

Tapi ya mudah-mudahan kalian bisa welcome sama fic saya ini ya!

Amin~

Untuk adegan eheM atau adegan iya-iya, saya sih udah nyiapin konsepnya dan harap bersabar karena chap2 awal justru saya ingin mengeluarkan konfliknya.

**.**

Sasuke : "tetep aje yee gw dibikin mesum."

Author : "alah, doyan juga lo maen sama sakura. Tuh sakura sampe gak bisa jalan."

Sasuke : "gmn y? Puas gw maen sama dia. Nikmat sih." *smirk

Sakura : "tetep aja masang tampang cool padahal lagi mengakui kemesumannya." *sigh

Sasuke : "Sakura, ayo kita maen lagi..."

Sakura : "Aww... Sahhh...sukeehhh... pelan...pelan..."

Author : "what the… woy jangan dikeluarin di sini mesumnya!" *nosebleed

**.**

Ok mas editor, tolong sensor adegan yang barusan ya (?)

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**

**.**

**14 Januari 2012 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Opportunity to Return Home**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Opportunity to Return Home © Vanilla Yummy**

**.**

**For New Journey of SasuSaku and SasuSaku Fanday**

**.**

**Warnings : Canon (I try my best), OOC (maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**Pairings : SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, SaixIno, NejixTenten, ShikamaruxTemari, GaaraxMatsuri**

**.**

**Rated : M (for Savety)**

**.**

Bau obat sangat dominant mewarnai ruangan bercat putih yang hanya berisikan satu ranjang ukuran single. Tepat di samping kirinya, sebuah tongkat besi yang dingin menjadi tempat bergantungnya sebuah kantung berisi cairan bening yang biasa disebut cairan infus. Beberapa meter dari ranjang, terdapat meja khas rumah sakit dan di atasnya ada sebuah vas berisikan beberapa tangkai bunga lili segar. Bahkan terlihat beberapa tetes embun di kelopaknya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya dapat menyadari bahwa bunga itu baru saja dipetik dan khusus diberikan kepada seseorang yang masih terbaring lemah di atas kasur.

Kelopak matanya berkedut. Alisnya sedikit memberikan reaksi. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris emerald yang selalu tersembunyi beberapa hari ini. Gadis lain yang sedang menata bunga di ruangan tersebut terkejut senang begitu mendengar lirihan kecil yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Rambut blonde panjangnya berayun-ayun ketika kaki-kaki minim lemaknya melangkah mendekati ranjang. Mata aquamarine-nya berkaca-kaca dan tanpa ia sadari kedua tangannya sudah menggenggam erat tangan dingin sahabatnya yang tak ditusuk jarum infus.

Sakura, sang gadis yang tergolek lemah di ranjang hanya menatap aneh Ino. Ino yang mengerti arti tatapan gadis berambut sewarna bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu hanya tersenyum lembuat padanya.

"Selamat datang kembali, forehead. Kau sudah ada di ruangan ini selama hampir satu minggu. Kau sedang hibernasi, eh? Kuat sekali tidurmu!" ucap Ino bermaksud menggoda.

Sakura hanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Salah, ada sesuatu yang salah di sini. Alisnya berkerut keras. Tunggu... bukankah, ia sudah melakukan transfer jiwa kepada Sasuke-kun? Lalu... kenapa ia masih 'ada' di sini? Kalau dia masih 'ada' di sini, berarti Sasuke-kun...

"Sa...su...ke...kun?" tanyanya dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar.

Ino lantas mendelik tak suka. Cih, bahkan di saat Sakura baru sadar dari tidur panjangnya tetap saja lelaki itulah yang pertama kali diingat dan ditanyakannya.

"Bisakah kita tak membicarakannya? Demi Kami-sama kau baru saja bangun dari koma, jidat!" balas Ino ketus.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Jang...an... berk...katta... seper...ti... itu... ten...tang... Sasu...ke-kun... Ino..." lirih Sakura.

Ino menutup matanya seraya menarik napas panjang. Ia harus mengalah kali ini, bagaimanapun Sakura baru saja sadar.

"Istirahatlah, kau takkan ku ijinkan menghampirinya sebelum kondisimu benar-benar pulih." ujar Ino datar tetapi tersirat mengancam.

Sakura lega, setidaknya perkataan Ino seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali. Tampaknya rencananya berhasil. Benarkah itu Sakura?

**.**

**.**

"Hokage-sama, kau memanggilku?" Tsunade melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka, matanya melihat sosok Kakashi di depannya. Wanita itu lantas menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak sembari menutup sebuah dokumen.

"Duduklah." titah Tsunade.

Kakashi merasa tegang. Entah kenapa nada bicara Godaime Hokage itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang tidak beres tengah terjadi.

"Ada yang harus kuberitahu tentang Sakura dan bocah Uchiha itu." Kakashi mengutuk firasatnya yang justru tepat di saat-saat yang ia tak inginkan seperti saat ini.

"Ada apa dengan anak-anakku?" Tsunade tersenyum lirih. Ya, hanya pada orang-orang tertentu lah lelaki di hadapannya ini bisa menyebut anak-anak didiknya sebagai anak-anaknya.

"Maaf, bukan berita baik." Kakashi pun menelan salivanya susah payah.

Tsunade mengehla napas panjang, "Sakura, ada yang tak beres mengenai dirinya," wanita berambut pirang itu dapat melihat rahang Kakashi mengeras di balik masker hitamnya. "Aku sendiri masih tak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya, tapi yang jelas cakranya sering kacau kemudian melemah belakangan ini," wanita itu sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat raut khawatir dan takut sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Yang lebih mengkhawatirkan, terkadang Sakura akan kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengatur sensor motoriknya..."

"Bagaimana bisa?" potong Kakashi kalut.

"Aku...saat mengobatinya beberapa waktu lalu, aku tak bisa merasakan cakra Sakura mengalir ke area otaknya, dan makin ke sini, hal itu makin sering terjadi."

"Ini...karena gadis berambut merah itu kan?" geram Kakashi. Tsunade dapat melihat kilat kemarahan terpancar di mata Kakashi.

"Jangan terlalu cepat beranggapan, bisa saja..."

"Aku tahu ia mendorong tubuh Sakura ke pohon sehingga kepala bagian belakangnya terluka!" Tsunade hanya memejamkan matanya menghadapi kemurkaan Kakashi.

"Kakashi...tolong hormati posisiku sebagai Godaime Hokage." ucap Tsunade pelan namun tegas.

Kakashi menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya sambil berusaha mendinginkan otaknya, "Maaf, kau tidak mengerti posisiku..."

"Kau salah kalau kau berpikir aku tak mengerti!" Kakashi tersentak mendengar bentakan Tsunade.

"Kau pikir aku tenang begini berarti aku tak marah, aku tak cemas, aku tidak stress, begitu hah?"

"Kau jelas tahu seberapa besar rasa sayangku kepada anakmu itu..." Kakashi mendongkak, dapat dilihatnya mata Tsunade yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf..." ucap Kakashi.

Tsunade tersenyum sekilas, lalu detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali serius. "Mengenai bocah Uchiha itu..."

Kakashi diam, berharap Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

"Dia...buta..." kali ini, tangan Kakashi mengepal kuat.

"Aku akan berusaha agar ia tidak mengalami kebutaan permanen, tapi...itu pun tergantung dia, mau atau tidak menjalani pengobatan."

Suasana ruangan itu sempat hening beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, terima kasih telah memberitahuku. Terima kasih pula sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk anak-anakku." ucap Kakashi yang kemudian pamit undur diri.

Tsunade menatap punggung Kakashi, kini...punggung itu jadi terlihat...lebih rapuh.

Kakashi menutup pintu ruangan kerja Godaime Hokage. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa begitu lunglai sekarang. Disandarkannya punggungnya pada tembok sebelah pintu, sedangkan kepalanya menengadah ke langit-langit.

"Kami-sama, belum cukupkah penderitaan mereka selama ini? Jika Kau memang ada, ijinkan aku menggantikan posisi mereka..." gumam Kakashi lirih.

**.**

**.**

"To-tolong katakan padaku, apa yang se-sebenarnya terjadi wa-waktu itu?" tanya gadis berambut indigo panjang. Sedangkan satu gadis lainnya dengan rambut coklat dicepol dua terus menatap sinis lawan bicara mereka.

"Huft, setiap orang mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Membuatku muak." jawab lawan bicara mereka sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Apa susahnya kau menjawab pertanyaan kami, hah?" bentak Tenten.

Karin, lawan bicara mereka hanya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek.

"A-aku yakin jika kau mau me-menceritakan yang sebenarnya, Hokage-sama akan me-meringankan hukuman untuk kalian bertiga." Hinata masih mencoba untuk berbicara baik-baik dengan Karin.

"Cih! Kalian pikir meringankan hukuman kami dapat mengembalikan semuanya hah?" seru Karin.

"Kau, benar-benar..." kalau saja Hinata tak merentangkan tangan kirinya untuk menghalau Tenten , gadis itu pasti sudah menyerang Karin.

"Hinata, kenapa kau menghalangiku? Perempuan seperti dia pan-"

"Tak perlu Tenten-san." Tenten terdiam mendengar ucapan Hinata. Bukan, bukan karena ucapannya, melainkan nada bicaranya yang sedikit err...menyeramkan.

Hinata tersenyum remeh, "Ternyata...orang-orang seperti ini toh yang dipilih Uchiha-san menjadi amggota timnya. Ckckck, tak ku sangka, seleranya rendah. Payah!"

Baik Tenten maupun Karin tersentak kaget mendengar ejekan Hinata. Bukan hanya karena ejekannya, tapi juga karena gagap Hinata yang menghilang entah ke mana.

"Hey, tarik kembali ucapanmu itu!" Suigetsu yang tadinya diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Apa ada yang salah dalam ucapanku? Kalau kalian memang mengkhawatirkan Kondisi Uchiha-san seharusnya kalian memilih untuk mengucapkan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bagaimana medic-nin kami tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan kalau kalian sebagai saksi malah memilih menutup mulut kalian." ucap Hinata datar dan tenang.

Juugo dan Suigetsu tercekat, sedangkan Karin sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Hinata menggandeng tangan Tenten, mengajak gadis itu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau sangat lucu..." langkah Hinata dan Tenten terhenti mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Hal penting apa yang ingin kau dengar dari kami?" Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, terlihat Karin sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika ternyata yang kulihat adalah temanmu sedang mencuri ciuman Sasuke-kun, apakah itu termasuk hal penting yang kau maksud?" mulut Tenten menganga lebar mendengarnya. Sakura temannya, mencium Sasuke?

Hinata pun kaget, namun detik beikutnya manik amethystnya menari-nari. Berusaha menghubungkan kejadian-kejadian yang ada sehingga dapat menghasilkan sebuah hipotesis.

"Ha-hanya itu? Kau yakin tak ada yang lain?" desak Hinata. Tenten mendesah, gagap Hinata sudah kembali rupanya.

"Kau tanya saja dua makhluk dibelakangku ini!" Karin yang kesal karena Hinata terus membuatnya mengingat kejadian memuakkan itu akhirnya memilih menyuruh Suigetsu dan Juugo mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Hey, saat kami tiba kan adegan itu sudah kau hentikan." ucap Suigetsu santai.

Karin memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada Suigetsu. Sebelum lelaki berambut putih itu sempat menghindar, Karin sudah terlebih dahulu menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Suigetsu dan menariknya lebar-lebar. Juugo yang mendengar Suigetsu meminta tolong walau ucapannya tak jelas pun berusaha melerai mereka.

Hinata dan Tenten hanya dapat melongo melihat tingkah ketiganya. Mereka pun saling berpandangan kemudian akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Hey..." panggil Tenten. Mereka bertiga pun menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

"Terima kasih, dan hmmm... kalian berdua serasi sekali ya." ujar Tenten sambil menunjuk Karin dan Suigetsu bergantian.

Mata Karin dan Suigetsu pun bertemu. Detik berikutnya Karin melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Suigetsu dan memutar posisi duduknya hingga membelakangi lelaki itu. Sedangkan Suigetsu mengelus tengkukya sambil memutar posisi duduknya hingga ikut membelakangi Karin. Juugo menghela napas malas ketika melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi kedua orang tersebut, "Dasar bodoh."

**.**

**.**

"Pe-permisi." terdengar bunyi geseran pintu ruangan Naruto dirawat .

"Ah! Hinata-chan, Tenten, ayo masuk!" ucap Naruto riang. Hinata sempat blushing melihat dada Naruto yang terekspos. Tampaknya cakra kyuubi memang membantu mempercepat proses penyembuhan lelaki itu.

"Neji-kun, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Tenten.

"Menjenguk, sekaligus mengawasi." jawab lelaki itu sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang masih berblushing ria.

"Dasar sister complex." batin Tenten.

"Syukurlah cakra kyuubi membantumu. Otomatis pekerjaanku sedikit ringan sekarang. Huft, karena jidat masih belum pulih aku jadi repot sekarang." keluh Ino yang baru saja selesai memeriksa kondisi Naruto.

"Apakah itu berarti aku sudah boleh keluar dari ruangan menyebalkan ini dan makan ramen Ichiharaku?" tanya Naruto antusias.

BLETAK!

"Ittaiii..." nampan berisi obat-obatan yang dibawa Ino sukses menghantam kepala Naruto. Lelaki berkulit tan itu sekarang mengelus-elus kepalanya sembari meringis kesakitan.

"Na-naruto-kun, kau ti-tidak apa-apa?" Hinata segera menghampiri Naruto.

"I-Ino-san..." ucap Hinata memelas, berharap Ino akan melakukan sesuatu atau setidaknya berkata sesuatu.

"Siapa suruh yang di otaknya itu hanya ramen dan ramen saja! Kau sendiri mau diduakan dengan ramen, hah?" seru Ino kesal.

Hinata reflek menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu. Kedua tangannya meremas ujung jaketnya. Naruto hanya menatap Ino tak mengerti, apa hubungannya menduakan ramen dengan Hinata?

Neji mendelik tajam ke arah Ino, sedangkan Tenten hanya menahan tawa melihat ekspresi malu Hinata.

"Ino, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Tenten. Hinata bernapas lega karena akhirnya ada juga yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia sudah sadar tapi kondisinya masih lemah. Jadi, belum boleh menjenguk."jawab Ino.

Hinata jadi teringat akan hipotesisnya, "I-Ino-san, apakah ada pengobatan yang dilakukan melalui mulut ke mulut?"

Ino tercengang, sedang yang lainnya kecuali Tenten terdiam.

"Tentu ada Hinata-chan!" ujar Naruto percaya diri.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda penasaran dengan kelanjutan omongan Naruto. Pasalnya bagaimana dia mengetahui apa yang seharusnya dipelajari oleh seorang medic-nin? Apakah Sakura yang memberitahunya?

"Pernapasan buatan!"

Krik...

Krik...

"Dasar bodoh." celetuk Neji.

"Setahuku tak ada Hinata-chan." ucap Ino, "Tapi nanti aku akan bertanya kepada Shishou, mungkin aku saja yang tidak tahu."

"Te-terima kasih Ino-san."

"Hinata, jangan bilang kalau kau berpikir apa yang Sakura lakukan adalah demi mengobati Sasuke." Sela Tenten.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Memangnya apa yang Sakura-san lakukan?" tanya Neji yang tiba-tiba tertarik.

"Kata Karin, ia memperogoki Sakura sedang mencium Sasuke." jawab Tenten santai.

SIIINNNNGGGGG

"ITU PASTI FITNAH! SAKURA-CHAN TIDAK MUNGKIN ME-"

BLETAK!

"Kecilkan suaramu bodoh!" geram Neji.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi pintar kalau kalian terus memukul kepalaku!" keluh Naruto yang kembali mengusap kepalanya.

"Hinata-chan..." mendengar Naruto yang memelas pun akhirnya Hinata ikut membantu Naruto mengusap kepalanya.

Naruto memperlihatkan cengirannya kepada Neji yang hanya dibalas death glare oleh lelaki berambut coklat panjang itu.

"Tapi Tenten, apakah ucapan Karin itu serius? Maksudku, kau tahu kan Karin membenci Sakura." Ino masih meragukan ucapan Tenten rupanya.

"Aku percaya ia tak berbohong, tatapan matanya yang meyakinkan aku." sahut Tenten cepat.

Neji terlihat berpikir keras, berhubung Hinata sedang tak bisa diganggu jadi ia berusaha berpikir sendirian.

"Ino, tolong tanyakan pula pada Hokage-sama apakah ia pernah mengajarkan ilmu lain kepada Sakura. Maksudku seperti pengobatan kuno, jurus-jurus rahasia atau bahkan mungkin...ilmu yang terlarang untuk dipelajari." Ino sedikit terkejut dengan akhir ucapan Neji.

"Demi Kami-sama, shishou tidak mungkin mengajarkan muridnya ilmu terlarang meskipun Sakura itu murid kepercayaannya!" protes Ino.

"Tapi ini berhubungan dengan Sasuke!" potong Neji.

Ino diam. Semuanya diam. Ya, semua orang tahu, bagaimana berartinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke bagi Haruno Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, apa ada yang aku tidak ketahui?" tanya Naruto lembut.

Tenggorokan gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu tercekat. Naruto pasti terluka kalau tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Tapi, Sakura dan Sasuke adalah dua orang yang amat berarti untuk Naruto.

"Se-sebenarnya, waktu aku mengaktifkan byakuganku kepada Uchiha-san, a-aku melihat...ia tak bisa terselamatkan lagi..." mata Naruto membulat tak percaya mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi, yang lebih anehnya lagi, ke-ketika kami datang untuk membantu Sakura-san dan Uchiha-san, keadaan Uchiha-san sudah baik-baik saja. Sebaliknya, a-aku melihat aliran cakra Sakura-san benar-benar kacau. Ba-bahkan cakranya sempat tidak mau mengalir ke otak Sakura-san." jelas Hinata.

Tenten dan Ino menutup mulut mereka kaget.

"Saat Hinata sudah mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, ia bergegas mencari bantuan dan mengatakan keadaan Sasuke padaku. Makanya aku juga terkejut melihat kondisi Sasuke yang justru baik-baik saja." tambah Neji.

Tubuh Ino tiba-tiba saja lunglai. Kalau saja Hinata tak menangkap tubuhnya, pasti ia sudah terjatuh lemas di lantai. Bayangan Sakura yang berlumuran daran terus melintas di otaknya. Perih, itulah yang ia rasakan sewaktu melihat sahabatnya luluh lantah seperti itu.

Tenten bersembunyi di balik bahu Neji. Samar-samar terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya. Ia masih ingat Sakura tersenyum lembut padanya sambil mengalirkan cakranya pada Tenten yang kelelahan saat perang berlangsung. Neji menelan salivanya sambil memejamkan mata. Digenggamnya tangan Tenten yang tak meremas bajunya, berusaha menguatkannya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Seharusnya ia tak meninggalkan Sakura. Seharusnya ia...

"Na-Naruto-kun..." panggil Hinata seraya berusaha melepaskan kepalan tangan Naruto.

Naruto mendongkak, iris biru langitnya menangkap genangan air pada manik amethyst Hinata. Tanpa sadar tangannya sudah terulur dan memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. Entah siapa yang sebenarnya tersakiti di sana.

**.**

**.**

Ino berjalan tanpa arah di lorong rumah sakit Konoha. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus saja muncul di kepalanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang dilakukan Sakura? Bagaimana bisa Sasuke yang sudah tak terselamatkan menjadi baik-baik saja? Apakah benar Sakura sudah melakukan sesuatu yang ter...

BUUKKK!

"Aww..." rintih Ino seraya mengelus pantatnya yang mendarat kasar di lantai marmer.

"Maafkan saya Ino-san..." ucap lelaki berkulit putih pucat dan berambut klimis.

Ino mendengus kasar ketika manik aquamarinenya bersibobok dengan iris onyx hitam milik Sai.

"Tak apa, salahku juga yang melamun sambil berjalan." balas Ino.

"Anda melamun, eh? Apakah anda sedang ada masalah?" tanya Sai.

Ino mendelik kesal ke arah Sai, "Temanku yang juga temanmu saat ini sedang dalam kondisi kritis dan aku khawatir sehingga aku melamunkan mereka. Memangnya kau?" ucap Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hidung Sai.

Sai terdiam sejenak, "Memang kalau kita khawatir harus ditunjukkan dengan cara melamun ya?"

PLAK!

Ino menepuk keras keningnya sampai kemerahan. Butuh kesabaran ekstra memang dalam menghadapi makhluk yang satu ini.

"Tidak begitu juga Sai. Argh! Aku makin stress menghadapi kau mummy!" keluh Ino sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Hmm, menurut buku yang saya baca, kalau kita sedang ada masalah sebaiknya kita menceritakannya kepada orang lain, jangan menanggung beban seorang diri. Saya sadar saya tak dapat membantu sedikitpun karena saya bahkan tak mengerti cara berekspresi, tapi setidaknya, saya dapat menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Ino-san. Seperti yang Ino-san bilang barusan, teman Ino-san adalah teman saya juga. Itu berarti, Ino-san pun teman saya." Ino tercengang mendengar penuturan Sai. Dilihatnya lelaki itu tengah tersenyum, dan entah kenapa, Ino merasa kali ini senyum lelaki itu tulus.

Ino tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sai, "Arigatou ne, Sai temanku."

DEG!

Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Sai ketika melihat senyum Ino. Dadanya berdegup tidak normal. Rasanya...nyaman sekaligus tidak nyaman. Tapi, ia menyukai sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kalinya menimpanya itu.

Ino melihat Shizune berlarian melintasi lorong rumah sakit dan sebentar lagi akan berpapasan dengannya dan Sai.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu senpai?" tanya Ino.

Shizune tiba-tiba menarik lengan Ino dan otomatis Ino menarik lengan Sai. Mereka akhirnya ikut berlari karena ditarik paksa Shizune.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dia sudah sadar." ucapan singkat Shizune membuat tubuh kedua orang dibelakangnya menegang seketika.

Ino sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang masih terus menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, ia berjanji pada dirnya sendiri untuk sekuat tenaga membantu sahabatnya, agar tidak terpuruk untuk kedua kalinya karena hal yang sama, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

DEG...

DEG...

DEG...

DEG...

Gelap...di mana ini? Ke mana rasa hangat yang sempat kurasakan? Wangi itu, ke mana wangi itu pergi? Rasa nyaman itu, ke mana hilangnya rasa nyaman itu?

"Uchiha, kau sudah sadar?" suara itu, sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Tunggu, cakra ini, ah...ya...ternyata dia.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, Hokage-sama?" Tsunade mendengus pelan. Mestinya ia tahu otak Uchiha yang terlampau jenius dalam sepersekian detik mampu menganalisa di mana ia berada dan membaca cakra orang di sekitarnya.

"Lalu kau ingin aku membawamu ke mana?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Tsunade malah balik bertanya.

"Ke tempat kau menghukum penjahat kelas S sepertiku, mungkin." jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Kalau kau langsung ku bawa dan ku hukum maka kau tidak akan merasakan hukuman yang aku berikan. Aku tidak bodoh bocah."

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, "Ku kira kau akan bilang 'aku masih punya hati Uchiha', ternyata Hokage pun tidak punya hati ya." cibir Sasuke.

Tsunade mendelik, apapun yang ia katakan pasti akan dibalas oleh bocah sialan satu ini, menyebalkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah...aku buta?"

Tsunade tersentak. Bukan hanya karena pertanyaannya, tapi juga ekspresi datarnya saat bertanya. Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap datar-datar saja ketika mengetahui dirinya buta?

"Tenang saja, akan ku usahakan tidak permanen. Asalkan kau mau menuruti apa kataku dan medic-nin yang nanti merawatmu."

"Tidak perlu." lagi-lagi Tsunade tercengang mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Apa sebenarnya kemauan anak ini?

"Sebagai gantinya, aku punya satu permintaan." tambah Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Berikan aku hukuman mati."

Mata Tsunade membelalak tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran keturunan Uchiha di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa diam? Bukankah kau juga tidak punya hati sepertiku? Seharusnya kau senang kan pembuat onar sepertiku lenyap dari muka bumi?"

Bukan, bukan begitu. Mudah saja baginya untuk menjatuhkan hukuman mati kepada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, ia takut. Sangat takut. Ia tak berani membayangkan keadaan Sakura jika Sasuke benar-benar menghilang tak berbekas. Murid kesayangannya itu bisa menjadi gila atau bahkan, kehilangan semangat hidupnya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author Bacot Corner

Annyong~ annyong~ annyong haseyooo~ *tereak2 sambil dadah2 ala miss universe

Hehe, gomen minna-san saya lama updatenya.

Pertama, tugas kuliah menumpuk senumpuk2nya.

Kedua saya sebentar lagi UTS.

Ketiga, hump...nenek saya baru saja meninggal dunia jadi kalau boleh jujur, saya masih drop sampai sekarang.

Keempat, gak penting sih, tapi saya lagi semangat2nya ngapalin lagu2 suju berhubung saya bakal nonton SS3 tgl 5 februari nanti di Blitz MOI.

Kyaaaa~~~ Siwon oppa! *jedotin kepala ke tembok

Ada yang nonton SS3 jugakah seperti saya? *celingak celinguk

Ada jugakah yang suka sama siwon? *ngasah tesaiganya inuyasha

Hehehe~

**..**

Oh iya, maaf banget untuk chap ini, sengaja saya lebih menonjolkan orang-orang di sekitar SasuSaku soalnya di chap2 depan saya akan lebih fokus sama SasuSaku.

Well, hidup mereka gak akan berwarna kan tanpa orang-orang di sekitar mereka?

And berhubung saya UTS dari awal februari, jadi maaf kalau saya updatenya lama. *bow *bow *bow

**..**

Terus, saya mau tanya, minna mau ada adegan lemon atau enggak?

Soalnya...jujur sekalipun ada, itu bukan saya yang bikin. Xp

Saya akui saya uda tua tapi untuk hal-hal seperti itu saya masih belum berani.

Kalau ada, maka teman saya yang bikin.

Tapi karena dia bukan author di FFN makanya saya gak bilang kalau saya ini collab.

Lagipula dia HANYA membuat adegan lemon.

Lainnya murni saya yang bikin.

Cuma karena dia hobby baca ff NC Korea, jadi dia bisa bikin, dan pastinya gak ngikutin ff NC itulah~

Tolong pendapatnya ya!

**..**

One last thing!

Saya bener2 terharu liat jumlah review kalian semua! *peluk reviewer satu2

Sumpah demi apapun review kalian lah yang bikin saya semangat bikin lanjutan ff ini.

Thx bgt untuk semua review kalian!

Terus, seandainya ceritanya mengecewakan tolong kasih tau saya salah saya di mana, biar saya belajar. *maklum author baru

Dan semoga…kalian masih berkenan untuk review di tiap chapnya.^^ *bow *bow *bow

**..**

Oke, sesi balas review di buka!

**.**

Flamee 'Cry

Iya Sasu selamet kok..^^

Sakura? Kamu uda tau kan jawabannya..

Kekekeke~

**.**

Poetrie-chan

Tengkyuu putri~

Maaf gak bisa update kilat..

Semoga masih berkenan untuk review..

**.**

Beby-chan

Hahaha, uda tau kan Saku meninggal atau gak?

Yeah, dia memang pengganggu. Tapi dia gak jahat kok di sini..^^

Weleh~

Saya juga seneng sih liat Sasu galau, tapi saya gak mau akhir yang sad-ending..

Semoga masih berkenan utk RnR..

**.**

Noname

Wuez, makasi uda dipanggil choi! *peluk2

Choi Siwon kan maksudnya? *d rajam

Maaf gak bisa update kilat n thx uda blg ff ini keren..

**.**

felsonSpitfire

woah, namanya keren nyooo~

manggil saya vanilla-san? Boleh…

apalagi manggil nyonya Choi, boleh bgt... *apaan dah

salam kenal jg..^^

hump...liat nanti aja ya...

kekekeke~ *evil laugh

**.**

Karasu Uchiha

Tengkyuu uda mau fav! *bow

Thx jg atas pujiannya...

Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan ya..

**.**

Chiwa

Amin~

Mudah-mudahan ampe ending masih seru..

Thx uda RnR..

**.**

Kikyo Fujikazu

Saya juga deg-degan liat eneng.. *lho kok jd raja gombal?

Hehe~

Uda ketauan kan Saku mati atau gak..

Tenang saya jg gak mau ujung2nya sad ending..

**.**

Hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels

Bujud, nama kamu keren tapi susah amat d tulis.. *d tabok

Uda liat sendiri kan Saku mati atau gak..

Sekali lagi, tenang aja, saya gak akan buat sad ending..

**.**

Incubuss

Thx uda mau mampir..

Semoga rasa penasarannya terjawab ya..

**.**

Deire cen

Waduh, jangan nangis, saya gak jualan tisu~

Hehe..

Salam kenal juga ya..^^

**.**

Leesica

Wuaadduuhh, wajib euy jadinya..

Hehehe~

Leesica? Kepanjangannya apa ya? Lee Jessica kah?

Saya taunya Heesica (Heechul Jessica)

Hahaha~

**.**

Tabita pinkybunny

Wuah, thx uda mau RnR..

Jangan kebanyakan penasaran..

Nanti ada backsongnya lagi..

*sungguh mati aku jadi penasaran, sampai mati pun akan ku perjuangkan..

*tarik mang... (?)

**.**

Me

Thx uda mau mampir..

Ini sudah saya update..^^

**.**

Miyu

Jinja? Benarkah feelnya dapet?

Alhamdu...lillah...

**.**

Yume Mashiro

Hehehe~

Selamat, pertanyaan anda terjawab di chap ini!

Silakan ambil hadiahnya..

Thx uda mau nunggu..

**.**

Choco momo

Arigatou nyooo~~

Thx jg uda mau RnR..^^

**.**

Just Ana

Yosh! Saya usahakan supaya ff ini keren!

Thx uda mau RnR..

Hump, kamu kasi pendapat aja mau ada lemon atau gak, saya lagi polling..

Tapi kalo byk yg mau, nanti saya tandain deh yg ada lemonnya jd kamu bisa menghindar..

Saya jg bkn org yg doyan lemon kok..^^

**.**

Sherry

Woah, saya seneng kalo readers seneng.

Thx uda mau mampir n uda ngasi saya semangat.

Yosh!

**.**

Gieyoungkyu

wah kamu sparkyu ya? *sotoy

tengKYU uda RnR..

salam kenal jg..^^

**.**

Shena blitzRyuseiran

Kekeke~

Kamu semangat sekali..

Thx uda mampir..

**.**

Riestiyani aurora

Hoho~

Tak apa kok..

Kamu mau RnR aja saya uda seneng..

Thx yoo...^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**23 January 2012**

**-tanpopo-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Opportunity to Return Home**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Opportunity to Return Home © Vanilla Yummy**

**.**

**For New Journey of SasuSaku and SasuSaku Fanday**

**.**

**Warnings : Canon (I try my best), OOC (maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**Pairings : SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, SaixIno, NejixTenten, ShikamaruxTemari, GaaraxMatsuri**

**.**

**Rated : M (for Savety)**

**.**

Wanita paruh baya dengan rambut pirang terkuncir dua keluar dari ruang rawat sang missing-nin dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat diartikan. Bahkan suara derap kaki beberapa orang yang menghampirinya tak tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan keturunan terakhir Uchiha, lelaki yang dicintai sepenuh hati oleh murid kesayangannya.

"Tsunade-sama, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Shizune.

Tsunade terlihat linglung, namun segera ia kuasai dirinya kembali. Melihat adanya Sai dan Ino bersama Shizune, Tsunade memustuskan sesuatu.

"Bicarakan di ruanganku. Dan kau Sai, jangan ikuti kami, ok?"

"Ino-san yang menarik saya kemari." Ucap Sai tanpa melepas senyumnya.

"Errr, maaf, reflek…" Ino pun melepaskan tautan tangannya kemudian menghampiri Shizune dan Tsunade. Sedangkan Sai hanya diam di tempatnya. Menatapi tangannya yang baru saja lepas dari genggaman Ino. Aneh, rasanya, ada yang hilang.

"Sai, kau mendengarku?" Sai menengadahkan kepalanya, matanya bertemu dengan mata Ino.

"Shishou bilang Sasuke-kun belum bisa dijenguk. Kau tidak mendengarku ya?" ulang Ino.

"Sakura, apakah sudah bisa dijenguk?" Sai malah bertanya balik.

"Kalau ia tidak sedang tidur kau boleh menjenguknya. Dan tolong, jangan katakan bahwa Uchiha sudah sadar." Jawab Tsunade.

Sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya. Iris onyxnya melihat Ino, Tsunade, dan Shizune melangkah menjauhi ruang rawat Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Ino berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sai. Sai pun membalasnya.

"Sasuke-**kun** ya?" gumam Sai entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika kamar rawatnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Sakura pun menyuruh orang itu masuk dan terlihatlah kepala Sai muncul dari balik pintu.

"Sai!" seru Sakura senang. Ia pun sedikit berlari kecil menghampiri Sai dan memeluk teman setimnya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf aku tidak sempat membantumu saat perang berlangsung. Aku bahkan yang dirawat saat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna ya…" ucap Sakura sedih. Tangannya masih bergelayut manja pada leher Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus mahkota sugarplum gadis itu, buku yang ia baca bilang gadis-gadis suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kau begini kan juga karena menolong orang-orang, sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan tak mengerti cara mengobati luka lecet." Hibur Sai. Sakura hanya memajukan bibirnya membuat Sai ingin mencubiti pipinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sai sambil menangkup wajah mungil Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Shishou saja yang berlebihan bilang aku masih harus dirawat. Padahal kan aku hanya kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menggunakan cakra." Jawab Sakura sebal.

Sakura pun menarik tangan Sai menuju kursi di samping tempat tidurnya. Sai memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam tangan Sakura, aneh, tak ada perasaan aneh seperti saat Ino menggenggam tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura yang melihat Sai sepertinya tidak focus pun akhirnya bertanya.

"Tidak, hanya sedang berpikir."

"Tidak ingin cerita?" ucap Sakura sambil menekan pundak Sai agar lelaki itu duduk di kursi.

"Terima kasih, tapi saat ini aku masih ingin berpikir sendiri." Sakura tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Hmm, Sai, apakah Sasuke-kun sudah sadar?" Sai tersentak mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Mengapa kau memanggilnya dengan surfiks –kun?" Sakura melongo. Alih-alih menjawab, lelaki berambut klimis itu malah balik bertanya.

Sakura bingung. Biasanya orang dengan enteng menjawab, "Karena aku dekat dengan orang itu." Tapi Sakura, apakah ia dekat dengan Sasuke? Atau lebih tepatnya, apakah Sasuke menganggap keberadaannya?

"Karena…ia special untukku." Ya, Sakura yakin untuk Sai, jawaban ini lebih mudah dimengerti. Sekaligus mengeyahkan perasaannya yang sempat kacau tadi.

"Spesial?" Sai mengernyitkan dahinya. Entah kenapa bukan itu jawaban yang ia harapkan. Mengingat Ino juga menggunakan surfiks yang sama untuk Sasuke membuat perasaannya sesak. Tapi jika ditanya kenapa, ia juga tak mengerti.

"Jadi, aku tidak special ya?" Tanya Sai entah pada siapa. Sakura yang melihat kepala Sai tertunduk jadi merasa bersalah. Apa Sai ingin dianggap special ya? Pikirnya.

"A-ano, bukan seperti itu. Errr, Sai juga ingin kupanggil dengan surfiks –kun?"

Sai terlihat berpikir. Mungkin jika Ino melihat Sakura memanggilnya dengan surfiks –kun maka Ino juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya senang.

"Baiklah, Sai-kun!" ucap Sakura ikut senang. Setidaknya, itu berarti Sai ingin keberadaannya dianggap oleh Sakura kan?

**.**

**.**

"Buta?" suara dari gadis bermata aquamarine menggema di ruangan milik Godaime Hokage.

"Kami-sama, bagaimana jika Sakura tahu?" kali ini Shizune yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Jangan heboh di ruanganku Ino. Dan Shizune, tolong bantu Ino untuk mengurus pengobatan untuk bocah itu." Tsunade yang sudah cukup stress dengan semua masalah yang ada akhirnya pasrah dengan sikap heboh muridnya itu. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan emosinya.

Ino dan Shizune yang melihat rasa lelah di mata Tsunade akhirnya memilih tutup mulut. Padahal Shizune baru saja ingin protes tentang keputusan sang Hokage barusan, tapi ia sadari, Tsunade lah yang paling lelah di antara mereka semua. Sekarang otaknya tengah berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya membujuk Uchiha terakhir itu untuk menjalankan pengobatan?

"Shishou, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." Ucap Ino takut-takut.

"Apa?"

"ku mohon jangan marah. Tapi, apakah Shishou pernah mengajarkan satu ilmu khusus hanya kepada Sakura?" Alis Tsunade berkerut mendengar pertanyaan muridnya.

"Sekalipun iya, bukan aku duluan yang mengajarkannya. Biasanya ia melihat satu jurus tertentu di buku medis kemudian memintaku untuk mengajarkannya." Jawab Tsunade.

Manik aquamarine milik Ino bergerak jenaka, dirinya bersiap bertanya sesuatu yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tak percaya bisa menanyakan hal ini kepada guru yang paling dipercayanya itu.

"Lalu, apakah ia pernah minta diajarkan jurus kuno atau…jurus terlarang misalnya?"

Tsunade mendelik geram, "Apa maksud ucapanmu nona Yamanaka?"

GLEK!

"Ano...masalahnya Karin...ia melihat Sakura sedang mencium Sasuke pada hari kejadian," Tsunade dan Shizune melongo kaget. "Hinata bilang, sebelum ia membawa Naruto kemari dan meminta bantuan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura, Sasuke sudah...tidak ada..." lirih Ino.

"Bagaimana mungkin..."

"Tapi, saat kita semua tiba di sana dan menyelamatkan mereka, justru kondisi Sakura lah yang memburuk. Dan yang lebih aneh, Sasuke sudah kembali ada..." tambah Ino memotong respon terkejut gurunya.

Hening. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, apa yang mereka pikirkan adalah sama, yaitu gadis bernama Sakura Haruno.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke duduk diam di atas ranjang ruang rawatnya. Sesekali helaan napasnya terdengar menembus kesunyian ruangan berbau obat itu. Ia benci mengakuinya tapi, ia kecewa. Sesaat ia berpikir ketika ia bangun tiga orang itulah yang ada di sampingnya. Tapi mengapa ia bahkan tak merasakan keberadaan mereka? Kenapa suara bijak senseinya tidak terdengar? Kenapa suara berisik lelaki berambut pirang tak memenuhi ruangannya? Kenapa juga, ia tak mendengar suara penuh kekhawatiran gadis bermata emerald itu? Ah, kau mengharapkannya Sasuke?

Tanpa menjawab keraguan hatinya, lagi-lagi dirinya dibuat kesal dengan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Bagaimana tidak? Tsunade dan tiga orang lainnya yang menurutnya adalah dua orang perempuan dan satu laki-laki sempat-sempatnya berbincang di depan pintu kamarnya. Hey, ia tidak tuli. Lagipula kemampuannya sebagai Uchiha tak perlu diragukan lagi. Sekecil apapun suara mereka, ia dapat dengan mudahnya mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya kesal. Apa-apaan Hokage itu? Seenaknya bilang jangan beritahu Sakura kalau dirinya sudah sadar. Lalu lelaki itu, ya lelaki yang cakranya tidak asing bagi Sasuke tapi ia tidak ingat siapa pemilik cakra itu. Begitu lelaki itu tahu dirinya belum dapat dijenguk ia langsung ingin menjenguk Sakura. Dan kenapa juga Hokage itu tak melarangnya? Hey, tak baik membiarkan sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki hanya berdua saja di dalam satu kamar. Sebentar, ia ingin menjenguk Sakura? Berarti gadis itu...terluka?

Ah tuan Uchiha, gengsimu memang sangat mengganggu.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Ia merasa ada dua cakra yang mendekat. Well, panjang umur ternyata orang ini.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Karena si pengunjung tahu Sasuke tak akan menyahut maka ia dengan santai membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Halo Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi dan Ino. Ya, Sasuke tahu benar cakra mereka. Lelaki berambut raven itu hanya mengangkat alisnya. Kakashi yang paham betul sikap muridnya hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Sedang Ino hanya bersungut kesal melihat Sasuke yang sama sekali tak berminat membalas sapaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kakashi lembut.

"Tak perlu berbasa-basi. Kau tahu jelas bahwa aku bahkan tak bisa melihat bagaimana kondisiku saat ini." balas Sasuke datar.

"Maksudku, bagaimana perasaanmu sa..."

"Buruk."

Kalau saja, ya kalau saja Sasuke dapat melihat raut wajah Kakashi sekarang. Kalau saja tatapan mata sendu itu dapat Sasuke lihat, mungkin...ia tidak akan seketus ini.

"Untuk itulah Ino ada di sini. Baiklah, Ino, tolong rawat muridku ini ya. Aku harus ke kantor Hokage." Ucap Kakashi.

"Baik Kakashi sensei." Setelah mendengar jawaban Ino, Kakashi pun keluar dari ruang rawat Sasuke.

"Berbaringlah, aku akan memeriksamu Sasuke-kun." pinta Ino.

"Aku tak mau melakukan pengobatan. Apakah Hokage sudah pikun sehingga ia lupa memberitahumu?" tolak Sasuke ketus.

Ino menghela napas. Sekarang ia berharap Sakura sudah sembuh dan menggantikan posisinya saat ini. Demi Kami-sama, pantas saja Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis penyabar, dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang-orang ketus, salah satu contoh nyatanya ya pasien di depannya ini.

"Kau tidak tahu sebesar apa beban yang dipikul oleh Shishou. Jadi aku mohon, jangan berkata seperti itu dan bantulah meringankan sedikit bebannya." pinta Ino, lagi.

"Memangnya dia siapa bagiku sampai-sampai aku harus mementingkannya?" Kami-sama, seandainya saja wajah Sakura yang menangis tak terlintas di benaknya saat ini, Ino pasti sudah membabi buta menghajar lelaki di hadapannya ini. Benar-benar tak punya hati, pikir Ino.

"Terserah kau sajalah! Cepat Berbaring!" perintah Ino.

"Keluar." ucap, ah tidak, suruh Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu pasti aku pasien di sini dan kau sudah mengganggu ketenangan salah satu pasien nona perawat. Keluar." ulang Sasuke datar.

Ino menghentakkan kakinya saat tubuhnya berbalik menuju pintu. Namun pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke membuat kemarahannya runtuh seketika, berubah menjadi rasa heran yang membuatnya kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Apakah Naruto dan Sakura baik-baik saja?"

Ino menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Ia takut suara barusan hanyalah imajinasinya semata.

"Kurasa kau tidak tuli nona Yamanaka."

Oke, tampar Ino sekarang juga. Apakah kepala lelaki itu terbentur sangat keras sampai-sampai otaknya dapat menyuruhnya mengeluarkan ucapan barusan?

"Naruto...dia baik-baik saja. Ya, kau tau lah dia itu bagaimana." jawab Ino masih merasa sangsi.

Sasuke tak bereaksi. Dia masih menunggu Ino mengucapkan sesuatu. Sesuatu, yang entah kenapa membuat Sasuke tak sabar, penasaran, dan...berdebar?

"Sakura...dia masih lemah," Sasuke merasa tercekat. "Tapi dia baik-baik saja sekarang, bahkan sudah bisa cerewet."

"Hn." jantung Sasuke yang terasa sempat berhenti berdetak kini kembali normal.

"Dasar pelit kata." runtuk Ino dalam hati. Merasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Ino pun melangkah keluar ruang rawat Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia masih berusaha membuat hipotesa tentang perasaan aneh yang sempat menghinggapinya sesaat sebelum ia sadar. Sebuah perasaan, yang sudah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam, dibiarkan mati dengan sendirinya bersama dengan matinya kenangan tentang semua orang yang disayanginya.

"Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?"

**.**

**.**

"Shishou!" Tsunade terkaget mendengar suara muridnya. Ia hampir saja melepaskan dokumen yang sedang dibacanya dan menggunakan tangannya itu untuk menutup telinganya. Matanya menangkap sosok Sakura sedang menghampirinya. Menghela napas, Tsunade tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan muridnya itu.

"Jangan berlarian di koridor rumah sakit Sakura!" seru Tsunade. Sakura hanya nyengir. Dasar, sudah tertular Naruto rupanya.

"Habis Shishou serius sekali. Sedang membaca apa memangnya?" tanya Sakura seraya berusaha mengintip isi dokumen gurunya. Tsunade langsung menutup dokumennya.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Tsunade balik bertanya.

"Ish! Kenapa setelah aku sadar semua orang malah ketus padaku?"

"Aku tidak." Sakura menengokkan kepalanya mendengar suara Sai yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Iya! Hanya Sai-kun yang tidak ketus padaku!" bela Sakura.

"Sai-kun? Sejak kapan?" tanya Tsunade dalam hati.

"Ino-pig!" panggil Sakura senang.

"Apa?" balas Ino datar saat dirinya berpas-pasan dengan Sakura. Sakura merengut.

"Tuh kan, daritadi Ino pun ketus padaku! Memang, hari ini hanya Sai-kun yang berhati emas!"

Ino sebenarnya tengah berpikir. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang ia rasakan tadi. Tadi? Ya, tadi. Saat ia sedang mengobrol dengan Uchiha itu. Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Cakra lelaki bermata obsidian itu sempat sedikit kacau. Dan anehnya, itu terjadi saat ia berbicara soal keadaan Sakura.

"Shishou, apakah...Sasuke-kun sudah sadar?"

Eh, sebentar...

"Sakura, sejak kapan kau memanggil Sai dengan embel-embel -kun?" Ino tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Sakura kepada gurunya dan malah bertanya hal yang tidak 'penting'. Dilihatnya Sai hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Baru hari ini kok Ino-san." jawab Sai. Dasar, yang ditanya kan Sakura.

Ino mengernyit heran. Pasalnya, Naruto yang dekat dengan Sakura sedari dulu pun tak pernah ia panggil dengan surfiks -kun. Sai yang notabennya masih berstatus teman baru malah yang mendapat panggilan seperti itu. Masa karena mereka bertambah dekat akhir-akhir ini? Pikir Ino. Ya, Ino tidak bodoh. Gadis itu tahu hanya saat berbicara kepada Sakura lah seorang Sai bisa menggunakan bahasa 'aku dan kau', sedangkan saat berbicara dengan yang lain Sai pasti menggunakan bahasa 'saya dan anda', belum lagi hanya Sakura lah yang ia panggil tanpa surfiks -san. Apakah itu karena...Sai menyukai Sakura? Ya Tuhan, kenapa hari ini banyak sekali kejutan? Pikirnya lagi.

"Aku yakin Ino sudah menyampaikan apa yang ku sampaikan." Jawab Tsunade walaupun sebenarnya itu sama sekali bukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja Shishou, ya Tuhan..." eluh Sakura.

"Tidak. Kau tahu pasti kau tidak baik-baik saja dan yah, kau berhutang cerita padaku nona." Cibir Tsunade.

Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. Rupanya gurunya telah mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia tahu inilah konsekuensinya, tapi ia sama sekali tak berniat mengungkapkannya. Apalagi bila Sasuke sampai tahu, bisa-bisa ia langsung berusaha bunuh diri. Biasa, gengsi Uchiha...

"Jadi, aku belum boleh bertemu dengannya?" Tsunade hanya mengangguk.

"Setidaknya, tolong beritahu aku...bagaimana kondisinya?" lirih Sakura.

"Ada saatnya kau tahu Sakura." Sakura tersentak merasakan elusan pada rambutnya. Kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk sekarang menengadah, memperhatikan wajah lembut Shishounya. Sai ikut memperhatikan, ternyata perempuan memang senang dielus pucuk kepalanya ya, pikirnya. Saat matanya melirik Ino, lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan dengan detak jantungnya yang berdebar lebih kencang saat melihat senyum terpatri di wajah Ino.

Ino prihatin melihat sahabat kecilnya. Entah apa reaksi Sakura begitu tahu Sasuke ternyata tak bisa melihat lagi. Tidak, ia harus memaksa Uchiha menyebalkan itu untuk menjalani pengobatan. Sakura sudah cukup menderita selama ini, dan ia sudah muak melihat topeng ketegaran yang selalu diperlihatkan Sakura kepadanya ketika berita mengenai Sasuke terdengar di telinga mereka. Melihat sikap lembut Shishounya, Ino pun ikut bertekad membantu Sakura seperti halnya dengan Shishounya.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, mau ku temani jalan-jalan?" sepeninggal Tsunade dan Ino, Sakura terus murenung di kamarnya. Dari wajah gurunya, tersirat ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan lelaki pujaannya itu. Dan Sakura terlalu takut untuk membayangkan hal kecil sekalipun telah menimpa lelaki itu. Bahkan ia tak mengindahkan ajakan Sai.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Sai yang tak mendapat respon dari Sakura pun akhirnya sedikit menggoncangkan bahu gadis itu.

"Jalan-jalan? Ah, baiklah Sai-kun. Tapi, aku ingin ke taman belakang ya." Alis Sai bertaut. Kalau Sakura mendengar ajakannya kenapa responnya lama sekali? Jelas bahwa gadis itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Sai menawarkan tangannya sebagai pegangan Sakura, namun ternyata Sakura langsung memeluk lengannya. Aneh memang melihat Sakura yang begitu dekat dengan Sai, bahkan terkesan manja. Tetapi hal itu tentu ada alasannya. Sejak Sakura bertekad mendekatkan Naruto dan Hinata, ia pun mulai menjaga jarak dengan Naruto dan memilih mengenal Sai lebih dalam. Satu hal yang membuatnya nyaman dengan Sai adalah, Sai yang tak mengerti bagaimana caranya berekspresi dan mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan ternyata lebih mengerti Sakura tanpa gadis itu perlu mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan dan pikirkan. Sakura tahu Sai sering menjadikannya objek untuk belajar memahami ekspresi dan perasaan manusia. Namun ia tak keberatan, karena keberadaan Sai di sisinya adalah seperti tongkat bagi penderita tunanetra. Sai, adalah pegangan dan pembimbingnya saat manusia sepertinya justru memilih untuk menggunakan topeng kemunafikan di depan semua orang. Sai, adalah Kakashi kedua baginya.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke?" saat ini Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo diperbolehkan untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Tentunya dengan pengawasan para ANBU. Mereka sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit karena Sasuke muak hanya berdiam diri di kamar.

"Bisakah kau menanyakan hal yang lain? Kupingku jengah mendengar pertanyaan yang sama seharian ini." Cetus Sasuke.

Karin mengutuk Sakura dalam hati. Saat ini ia beruaha mati-matian menahan isakan tangisnya karena mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tak bisa melihat lagi. Ia terus mengumpat dalam hati kenapa gadis itu tak menolongnya saat itu? Malah mencari kesempatan berduaan dengan Sasuke dan mencuri ciumannya Sasuke. Bahkan lihatlah sekarang, gadis itu bahkan tak menampakkan batang hidungnya ketika keadaan Sasuke seperti ini. Katanya ia sangat mencintai Sasuke, mana buktinya?

Sasuke tiba-tiba mengehentikan langkahnya. Ia merasakan cakranya, cakra gadis itu dan seseorang yang tadi sempat berdiri di depan ruang rawatnya. Karin juga ikut tersentak, pasalnya ia jelas merasakan cakra Sasuke yang tiba-tiba kacau. Suigetsu lah yang berinisiatif melihat sekeliling, mencari tahu apa yang menarik perhatian sang pangeran es. Dan matanya tertuju pada sosok gadis bersama seorang pria berkulit pucat yang terlihat kaget melihat keberadaan mereka. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan tangan sang gadis yang memeluk erat lengan sang lelaki.

"Sa...suke...-kun?" dada Sasuke terasa bergetar mendengar suara gadis yang begitu lirih. Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba membumbung dan menyesakkan dadanya. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengepal, berusaha mengendalikan apapun yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Ternyata sedang sibuk bersama lelaki lain ya, Sakura-san?" pertanyaan Karin yang memojokkan Sakura ternyata memberikan sedikit efek pada lelaki stoic itu. Rahangnya mengeras. Sedangkan Sakura masih sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke dan mengacuhkan perkataan Karin. Perlahan, dilepasnya pelukan pada lengan Sai dan kakinya tanpa diperintah berjalan mendekati lelaki yang dirindukannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Apa lukamu sudah benar-benar sembuh? Biar nanti aku minta ijin pada Shishou agar aku yang merawatmu sampai sembuh." Sakura menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus pipi Sasuke sementara tangan kanannya berada di bahu lelaki itu dan melakukan hal yang sama, mengelusnya.

"Minggir." Karin menyeringai senang mendapati Sasuke yang tetap acuh pada Sakura.

Sakura tak gentar, ia mencoba mengamit lengan Sasuke, "Akan ku temani Sasuke-kun sampai benar-benar sembuh!" ucapnya mantap.

"Aku tak akan pernah sembuh Haruno."

DEG!

"Ha...hahaha, kau ini bicara apa Sasuke-kun? Kau pasti akan sembuh, aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan untuk menyembuhkanmu."

"Kau tak berhak mengatur hidupku Haruno. Aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk tidak menjalani pengobatan dan membiarkan mataku tetap buta."

Sakura merasa jantungnya diremas kuat-kuat. Ada apa ini? Apa maksud ucapan Sasuke? Buta? Kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang memberitahukan hal ini kepadanya?

"Lepaskan tanganmu dan menyingkirlah dari jalanku. Aku tak membutuhkan dirimu sekalipun untuk menjadi tongkatku." Sasuke menyentak tangan Sakura kasar. Lagi-lagi Karin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Setidaknya Sasuke tak menolak dirinya untuk berada di dekatnya.

Sakura merasa linglung, putus asa dan tentunya merasa bersalah. Diliriknya Sai yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura berusaha meminta penjelasan dari Sai, namun lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berucap.

"Sai-kun..." akhirnya, hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Wah, wah, wah... ternyata ada lelaki lain yang dipanggil dengan menggunakan surfiks –kun ya..." Karin terus menambah panas suasana.

"Hentikan Karin." Ucap Juugo tegas. Ia bisa melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba pucat. Tampaknya gadis itu memang tak mengetahui keadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa panas. Entah kenapa ia tak suka mendengar Sakura menyebut lelaki yang ternyata bernama Sai itu dengan embel-embel –kun. Merasa kepalanya sudah berdenyut-denyut ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo sontak mengikutinya. Tentunya dengan senyum meremehkan yang terlontar dari Karin.

Sakura ingin menyusul Sasuke, namun entah kenapa kakinya susah sekali untuk digerakkan. Seakan perintah otaknya tak direspon oleh anggota tubuhnya itu. Semakin ia memerintahkan kakinya untuk bergerak, kepalanya terasa semakin sakit dan berdentum-dentum kencang. Kali ini Karin yang lebih dulu merasakan keanehan pada cakra gadis itu, tapi ia berusaha mengacuhkan rasa penasaran karena gengsinya. Sai yang melihat gelagat aneh pada diri Sakura langsung menghampiri gadis itu dan mencoba memanggilnya. Namun ternyata ia lebih dulu dikagetkan dengan adanya cairan berwarna merah pekat yang keluar dari lubang hidung gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Sakura!" bersamaan dengan teriakan Sai yang menggema, tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba ambruk dan Sakura tak sadarkan diri. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam saat merasakan cakra Sakura yang tiba-tiba kacau dan...menyusut secara drastis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyaaaaa~ fic macam apa ini? *tunjuk2 ff di atas

Tolong jujur sama saya, apakah chap ini berasa seperti sinetron? Terlalu lebay kah?

Terus apakah Sakura, Sasuke atau Sai nya terlalu OOC?

Jeongmal mianhae~

Karena saya berusaha untuk sedikit mempercepat alur jadi yah, inilah hasilnya. *TADA!

Abis Sakura bakalan tersiksa bgt di sini jadi saya gak mau terlalu mengekspos hal tsb.

Gak tega nyoooo~

**.**

Untuk keterlambatan saya mengupdate, saya mohon maaf.

Saya sibuk wara-wiri sama teman-teman SMP dan SMA saya berhubung mereka sedang liburan.

Maklum, kuliahnya pada mencar-mencar jadi waktu liburnya pada beda-beda and sekalipun liburan jarang bisa maen sama-sama begini. *jd curcol

UTS saya diundur jd tgl 13 feb, huhu~

**.**

Tgl 5 saya jadi nonton SS3 3D dan yeah~ cukup puas mengingat saya bisa beberapa kali liat punggungnya Siwon.

What? Punggung? Yep, sejak 5 thn yg lalu, hal pertama yg bikin saya jatuh cinta sama Siwon adalah punggungnya. Saya tau, saya memang aneh, hehe~

Oh ya, bagi yg suka suju, mari berdoa supaya mereka jadi SS4 di sini. Ya meskipun saya blm tau bisa dtg atau gak berhubung pengeluaran saya membengkak belakangan ini, tapi saya tetep berharap mereka bisa dtg k Indo. Apalagi, Siwon akan wajib militer thn ini. Terus pas Kimchi Siwon kan juga gak bisa dtg krn sibuk syuting, jadi saya berharap, saya bisa liat punggungnya sekali aja secara langsung sblm dia wamil.

Amin~

**.**

Udah ah, author jd curcol mulu. Gomen ya~

Oh iya, ada yg dtg k workshop Unsada kemarin? Saya denger2, dubbernya Naruto sama sasuke dtg k acara itu.

Nah, berhubung dua dubber itu gak bisa diwawanarai, jadi temen saya cuma ngerekam mereka saat workshop. Ada yg mau liat? Mgkn kayak saya gt penasaran sama dubbernya? Kalo ada yg mau liat nanti saya add k fb saya..Btw, saya jd ngiler pgn nyobain jd dubber *dia curcol lagi

**.**

SESI JAWAB REVIEW :

ICHI YUKAIYUN :

review kamu bermutu kok..^^

ok,lemon belakangan kok..

hemp,soal sasu bisa liat lagi atau gak nanti liat sendiri yak..*dtaboked

RIESTIYANI AURORA

Tengz utk bela sungkawanya..

Ini uda ada adegan sasusakunya,tapi maaf Cuma sedikit..

Hahaha~

Pasti lemonnya sasusaku lha..

GIEYOUNGKYU

Salam kenal bias kyu~

Evil anae dong?

Kekekeke~

Ok, nanti ada lemon deh..

TSUKIYOMI AORI HOTORI

Tengz..^^

Ok, nanti akan ada lemon..

EUN JIN TSUBAKI-SAN

Iya, kan genrenya hurt tsubaki-san..

Yep,saya nnton ss3 3d..

Tapi gak puas ah,Cuma 90 menit..

BINTANG

Ini sudah update, tengkyuu uda mau mampir n review..^^

LEMON LOVERS

Waduh,saya gak janji lemon utk semua pair, tapi kalo untuk sasusaku ada..

Thx uda RnR..

BEBY-CHAN

Iya, saku apalagi. Dia bkl menderita bgt di sini..

Karin saya bikin jd org baik kok,tunggu waktunya aja..^^

Yep, pasti happy ending..

Tengz y..

FIRE-KNIGHT17

Arigatou uda fav!

Iya, tenang aja, ada saatnya sasu menderita kok..^^

Hemp, byk yg request lemon jd y...akan saya kabulkan..

CIN-CHAN

Hahaha, uda dr 5 thn yg lalu saya doyan kpop..^^

Siph, lemon nanti ada belakangan..

UCHIHA HIME IS POETRY CELEMOET

Maaf ya saya gak bisa update cepet..

Gak kok, gak akan sad ending..

Thx RnR nya..

CHIWA

Salam kenal jg..

Wah,biasnya kyu toh..^^

Iya,saya uda kuliah..

Hehe~ uda tua yak?

Ss3 itu super show 3..

POETRIE-CHAN

saku baik2 aja kok..^^

makasi atas bela sungkawanya..

wah, pada suka kyu ya?

Tapi gpp, saya jd sedikit saingannya.. /plakk

KIKYO FUJIKAZU

Iya, saraf motorik itu yg ngatur gerak tubuh manusia..

Gak lumpuh sih, Cuma ya begitulah, saya jg gak pinter ngejelasinnya..

Gomen..

CHIKWANG

Gaara matsu nanti pasti keluar, harap sabar..

Naru hina? Liat aja nanti, hehe..

NAOMI AZURANIA BELLE

Yep, pasti happy ending..

Thx uda mampir..^^

THEADEV22

Maaf saya update telat..

RAY DESROSIERS

Jiakakak~ dia dangdutan..

Ok, pasti saya tamatin n happy ending..^^

KARASU UCHIHA

Hahaha~

Ok,lemon sasusaku pasti ada kok..

HASNI

Gomen, krn nama kamu panjang jadi saya tls gini aja y..

Thx atas bela sungkawanya..

Hahaha, yesung y..^^

Lemon pasti ada, tapi kalo pedes2 nti saya di cap mesum bgt lg,,

ANGIN MUSIM SEMI

Hehe, tengkyuu yak..

MELLA-CHAN

Ok, lemon pasti ada..

Sasu buta atau gak nanti jg ketauan kok..

Hehe~

BLACKCURRENT626

Karena diganggu karin jadi ya begitu akibatnya..

Kan mestinya saku mati kalo gak karin ganggu..

Sasu uda mati..

Maaf penjelasannya begini, aku buru2 ngetiknya..

SARANGHAE THUNDERSIWONOPPA

Hahaha, selamat bergabung ya siwon bias..^^

ME

Maaf saya telat update..

CHEZAHANA-CHAN

Thx uda ngefav!

Siph,sasu nti ada saatnya menderita kok..

MELLA-CHAN

Lemon nanti ya..

Harap bersabar,,

hahaha, gak akan menggantung kok..^^

.

Oke, untuk chap selanjutnya dijamin akan telat lagi berhubung saya UTS dan saya jg lagi cari ide utk ff spesial Sasusaku Fanday.

Ja nee~

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**

**.**

**.**

**11 feb. 12**


	4. Chapter 4

**Opportunity to Return Home**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Opportunity to Return Home © Vanilla Yummy **

**.**

**Warnings : Canon (I try my best), OOC (little bit), Typo(s), etc.**

**ALERT : LEMON ON THIS CHAP**

**So, for underage readers, please klik back**

**I'VE WARNED YOU!**

**.**

"SAKURA, SADARLAH!" ucap Sai. Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan tak ayal membuat rekan setimnya itu kalang kabut meskipun raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan demikian.

Baru saja Sai ingin menggendong Sakura dan membawanya kepada Tsunade, sesosok orang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Sasuke-san…" Sai cukup kaget melihat Sasuke yang rupanya menggunakan jurusnya sehingga langsung muncul dihadapannya. Padahal jarak Sasuke sudah cukup jauh tadi.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menggendong Sakura secara bridal style. Sontak semua mata terutama Karin menatap kaget dan tak percaya ke arah Sasuke. Sai baru saja ingin bicara kalau saja tak kedahuluan Sasuke.

"Pandu aku ke ruang rawatnya. Kalian bertiga, panggillah Hokage-sama," sebelum yang lain sempat menyela, Sasuke kembali memerintah, "sekarang." Ucapnya dengan datar dan dingin.

Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu pun segera berlari. Karin menatap sendu Sasuke yang kini berlari berlawanan arah bersama Sai. Hatinya perih melihat ternyata Sasuke memperhatikan gadis didikan Hokage itu, terlebih dari cara bicaranya barusan…tersirat ia begitu khawatir…

**.**

**.**

Tsunade menatap heran Sasuke yang masih berdiri tenang di sudut ruang rawat Sakura. Sang Hokage baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan muridnya itu. Tadi saat ia memerintahkan agar semua orang keluar dari ruang rawat Sakura, hanya Sasuke lah yang diam tak bergeming enggan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tsunade hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian memeriksa Sakura dengan Sasuke yang masih berada di sana.

"Apa dia akan segera sadar?" pertanyaan Sasuke jelas membuat Tsunade mengernyit heran.

"Apa itu caramu untuk bertanya 'apakah dia baik-baik saja'?" sindir Tsunade.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku hanya merasakan cakranya sangat kacau tadi, jadi wajar kan aku bertanya demikian."

Tsunade mendecih pelan, "Dasar, mau perhatian saja gengsi."

**.**

**.**

"Ino, kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu? Aku jadi merinding."

Ino menatap sahabatnya yang kini tengah makan malam di atas ranjangnya. Gadis bermata aquamarine itu malah makin tersenyum lebar mendengar lontaran Sakura. Semua teman-temannya turut memandang aneh Ino. Naruto yang sedang disuapi jeruk oleh Hinata, Neji dan Tenten yang sedang mengobrol, Sai yang sedang bertanya pada Shikamaru, kini semuanya menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing dan memandang Ino.

"Oh ayolah, ini kan karenamu forehead." Ucap Ino sembari cekikikan tidak jelas.

"Hah? Karena aku? Tapi…"

"Ino-san seperti itu mengingat kejadian tadi siang Sakura." Jawab Sai memotong ucapan Sakura. Sakura semakin bingung.

"Kyaaaa! Kau tahu forehead? Kau benar-benar seperti putri-putri dalam cerita dongeng ketika Sasuke-kun menggendongmu saat kau pingsan tadi!"

…

…

"EH? TEME MENGGENDONG SAKURA-CHAN?" heboh Naruto. Ino segera mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Yang membuat aku merasa aneh adalah padahal Sasuke-san sangat ketus beberapa saat sebelumnya pada Sakura. Namun saat Sakura pingsan, ia langsung sigap menggendong dan membawa Sakura kemari. Ia bahkan meminta teman-temannya memanggil Hokage-sama." Jelas Sai.

Sakura tersipu mendengarnya. Ternyata, Sasuke masih memperhatikannya.

"Ino, bisa aku minta tolong?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Apa?"

"Tolong sampaikan pada Shishou, biar aku saja yang merawat Sasuke sampai sembuh." Mohon Sakura.

"Eh? Tapi kata Shishou keadaanmu…"

"Aku baik-baik saja! Aku mohon… dari dulu… dari sejak Shishou menyelamatkan Sasuke dengan ilmu medisnya… aku bertekad… suatu saat nanti… akulah, yang akan mengobati Sasuke dan semua orang yang ku sayangi… dengan tanganku… dengan kemampuanku…" semua orang tercekat melihat setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Sakura. Sedangkan Ino hanya meremas dadanya ketika merasa sakit mendengar suara Sakura yang memohon kepadanya.

"Baiklah." Kini semua mata tertuju pada sosok seseorang yang sedang menyender di pintu ruang rawat Sakura.

"Shishou…"

Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Sakura, dan…

PLAKK!

Semua orang menahan napas melihat adegan barusan. Pipi Sakura kini berwarna kemerahan.

Ino segera mendekati gurunya, "Shishou apa yang…"

"Kalau kau mau merawatnya berhentilah bersikap menyedihkan seperti ini!" bentak Tsunade. Sakura mendongkakan kepalanya, belum mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang diucapkan gurunya itu.

"Bagaimana kau mau merawatnya kalau kau langsung pingsan saat ia bersikap dingin padamu! Bagaimana kau mau merawatnya kalau kau terus menangis! Bagaimana kau mau merawatnya kalau ka terus terpuruk dan lemah seperti ini!"

Napas Tsunade memburu. Keluar sudah semua yang ditahannya selama ini. Semuanya diam, larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Air mata Sakura terus menganak sungai, namun ia tak terisak, "Shishou…"

"Kau itu murid didikanku Sakura! Murid dari wanita terkuat di Konoha! Dan sekarang kau mau mempermalukanku dengan sikap lembekmu itu, eh?"

Sakura masih menangis, namun bibirnya mengukir senyuman. Segera ia menghambur dalam pelukan gurunya. Entahlah, ia merasa… gurunya itu menyadarkannya dari sikap bodohnya selama ini. Gurunya benar, ini memang menyakitkan, namun tidak seharusnya ia larut dalam kesedihan dan kelemahan. Ia harus bangkit, demi semua orang yang disayanginya…

"Terima kasih… Shishou… kau yang terbaik…" ucap Sakura.

Tsunade tersenyum bangga pada muridnya walau Sakura tak dapat melihanya karena mereka masih berpelukan. Ino, Tenten dan Hinata ikut memeluk Sakura dan Tsunade sehingga mereka berpelukan bersama. Sedangkan Naruto, Sai, Neji dan Shikamaru ikut tersenyum seraya menaruh tangan mereka di pundak Sakura, berusaha menyemangati teman mereka.

Tanpa terlihat yang lainnya, Hinata menampakkan ekspresi gundah saat ini. Pasalnya, ia belum bisa menemukan jawaban mengapa Sakura mencium Sasuke saat itu. Berkaca pada kondisi saat itu… bukan tidak mungkin Sakura akan kembali mengalami hal yang sama kalau ia benar-benar menjadi perawat Sasuke. Bahkan mungkin, hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi…

Sementara di luar ruangan Sakura, Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Setelah bertemu Tsunade dan membicarakan keadaan Sakura, mereka bersama-sama pergi ke kamar Sakura. Namun ternyata mereka mendengar Sakura memohon seperti itu sehingga Tsunade memutuskan untuk muncul, sedangkan Kakashi tetap berdiri di luar. Kakashi menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok dan menatap langit dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Namun kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan bergumam…

"Aku bangga padamu, anakku…"

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke hanya diam sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Tubuhnya masih bersender di ranjang saat Sakura mendekatinya dan ingin menaruh sarapan beserta obat di mejanya. Dengan cekatan ia pun menaruh bunga lily segar ke dalam vas bunga dan setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Mau kubantu menyuapi sarapanmu?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah kau belum sembuh?" alih-alih menjawab, lelaki itu malah berbalik bertanya.

"Hey, ketus sekali sih," keluh Sakura, "Tapi terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Lanjutnya riang.

"Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu, eh?" ketus Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya kok. Dari Shishou juga." Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke mendengus dan membuang mukanya, Sakura malah cekikikan melihatnya.

"Aih, Sasuke-kun malu ya?"

"Diam kau."

Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI HEH?" Sakura melengos mendengar suara Karin yang dapat memekakkan telinga.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku akan merawat Sasuke-kun sampai sembuh." Jawabnya acuh.

"Hey Karin, kau mau menambah daftar sakit Sasuke ya? Suaramu itu dapat membuatnya tuli seketika tahu." Cibir Suigetsu.

"APA KAU BILANG? KALAU SI PINKY INI TIDAK ADA DI SINI AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN BEGINI TAHU!"

"Sakura kan punya maksud baik, dan ia juga punya hak untuk itu karena ia memang memiliki kemampuan di bidangnya. Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu kepadanya Karin." Ucap Juugo.

"Aku mohon kalian keluarlah sebentar, aku harus memeriksa kondisi Sasuke." Pinta Sakura.

"Kan ada kami juga bisa. Kenapa kami harus keluar?" protes Karin.

"Karena emosi Sasuke dapat mempengaruhi tekanan darahnya. Kalian tidak lihat ekspresinya? Bisa-bisa saat kuperiksa tekanan darahnya tinggi." Jawab Sakura.

"Alah, bilang saja kau mau berduaan dengan Sasuke-kun dan mengambil kesempatan lagi untuk menciumnya! Benar kan?" tuduh Karin.

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tercekat mendengarnya walaupun alasan mereka berdua. Sedangkan Suigetsu sudah men-death glare Karin dan Juugo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura jelas merona mengingat kejadian itu. Yah, walaupun ia melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke, namun tetap saja itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Apa maksudmu Karin?" Tanya Sasuke dengan dingin.

GLEK!

"I..itu benar Sasuke-kun. Hari ketika kau pingsan setelah mengalahkan Madara dan kami sedang mencarimu, ternyata kami menemukanmu sedang dicium olehnya, cih!" ungkap Karin.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu?" kali ini Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan yang sebenarnya, bahkan pada Sasuke sekalipun.

"A…aku hanya…"

"Hanya apa?" desak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sakura pasti…"

"DIAM." Oke, Suigetsu tak berani lagi membela Sakura kalau sudah melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Keluar." Perintah Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke-kun, ku mohon dengarkan dulu…" pinta Sakura.

"AKU BILANG KELUAR!" Sakura beringsut takut mendengar bentakan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi, padahal ia sudah mencoba untuk kuat, tapi kepalanya lagi-lagi mendadak berdenyut hebat. Dengan sedikit memaksakan diri, ia keluar dari ruangan itu beserta yang lainnya.

"Kau memang menyebalkan!" seru Karin pada Sakura saat mereka berempat sudah di luar ruangan Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak. Kalimat itu selalu mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum pilu mendengarnya.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" Tanya Juugo.

"Aku ba… akhh…" Sakura memegang tenggorokannya dan kepalanya bersamaan. Saat ia mencoba berbicara, kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit. Kami-sama, ada apa ini? Batinnya. Merasa dirinya semakin tak kuat, ia pun mengangguk dan mengundurkan diri dari tempat itu.

"Kau tak mau ku antar?" tawar Juugo. Ia agak khawatir melihat muka Sakura yang tiba-tiba pucat.

Sakura hanya melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan cepat, pertanda Juugo tak perlu mengantarnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke terdiam di ranjangnya. Tangannya beralih meremas dada sebelah kirinya. Apa ini? Kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup begitu mendengar ciuman pertamanya telah dicuri oleh Sakura? Kenapa juga wajahnya terasa memanas?

"ARGHH!" sial, Sasuke tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Rasanya aneh tapi…entahlah. Ia rasa, ia menyukainya, tapi ia menolak mengakuinya.

Suigetsu kaget mendengar Sasuke berteriak. Ditatapnya Karin yang diam memandangi Sakura yang telah hilang di balik lorong.

"Hey Karin, barusan Sasuke berteriak. Tumben tak menampakkan raut khawatir berlebihanmu itu?" ejek Suigetsu.

"Kacau."

"Hah?"

"Cakra mereka berdua kacau. Tapi…karena hal yang berbeda." Ucap Karin.

"Mereka? Maksudmu Sakura dan Sasuke? Tanya Suigetsu.

Karin menundukkan wajahnya, Suigetsu pun mengernyit heran.

"Ternyata…aku kalah pada gadis itu…" gumamnya.

Suigetsu tersenyum lirih, kemudian ia membelai surai merah gadis berkacamata itu, "Yang terpenting Sasuke bahagia kan? Kau tak kasihan melihatnya selama ini terpuruk dalam kegelapan? Seharusnya sekarang kau mendukungnya meraih cahaya." Ucap Suigetsu bijak.

Karin mendongkakkan kepalanya, melihat Suigetsu dan Juugo tersenyum lembut padanya. Akhirnya, ia pun turut tersenyum bersama mereka. Lepas, lega, tanpa ada beban meskipun sulit menerima kekalahannya.

**.**

**.**

Sakura baru saja menaruh obat penambah cakra di meja kecil samping ranjangnya saat dirinya dikejutkan dengan suara pintu ruang rawatnya dibuka dengan kasar.

"Sakuraaaa~!" Sakura makin kaget ketika tubuhnya dipeluk seseorang.

"Matsuri?" Sakura memandang kaget orang-orang di hadapannya sekarang. Trio Sabaku beserta Matsuri tampaknya datang menjenguknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura? Rupanya murid kesayangan Godaime Hokage bisa ambruk juga toh." Sindir Temari.

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, "Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk berkunjung. Kapan kalian tiba?"

"Baru saja. Matsuri memaksa kami untuk langsung datang kemari. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu." Ucap Kankurou.

"Bukan hanya aku kok yang khawatir, tapi semua orang di Suna yang mengenalmu pun khawatir. Gaara-kun juga khawatir kan?" Tanyanya lugu sambil mengamit tangan Gaara. Aih, andaikan saja Sakura bisa seperti itu dengan Sasuke.

"Hn. Cepat sembuh. Konoha dan Suna membutuhkanmu." Ucap Gaara singkat. Matsuri cemberut melihat ekspresi Gaara yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan simpati sebagai teman.

"Ah, kami juga ingin menjenguk Naruto dan yang lainnya. Jadi, kami undur diri ya Sakura. Cepat sembuh! Aku rindu melihat kau dan Ino adu mulut dengan panggilan kesayangan kalian." Ujar Temari.

"Dasar, mau menjenguk Naruto… atau sudah tidak kuat menahan rindu pada Shikamaru, eh?" ejek Sakura. Temari blushing seketika.

"Hahaha, Temari nee-chan merona!" ucap Matsuri sambil menunjuk wajah Temari. Setelah men-death glare Matsuri sekilas, Temari segera bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Matsuri diiringi teriakan dari Matsuri dan seruan dari Kankurou, "Hey, jangan berlarian di lorong rumah sakit!"

Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah teman-temannya, namun sedikit ditahan mengingat Gaara masih ada di dekatnya.

"Errr, kau tidak ikut mereka?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin bicara empat mata padamu." Jawab Gaara. Sakura dapat merasakan Gaara tengah serius saat ini.

"Apa?"

"Jangan di sini. Di tempat yang sepi. Dan jangan berpikiran macam-macam."

Sakura sempat tercengang mendengar kalimat terakhir Gaara. Hey, Sakura sama sekali tak berpikiran macam-macam kok. Walaupun ia anak didik Kakashi sang guru mesum, tapi Kakashi sama sekali tak menularkan penyakitnya itu kok. Atau…belum mungkin (?)

**.**

**.**

"Semuanya termasuk Hokage-sama sudah mengetahuinya Sakura."

"Aku…tak mengerti maksudmu."

Saat ini, Gaara dan Sakura tengah berada di taman belakang rumah sakit. Saat sudah larut malam seperti ini memang taman belakang rumah sakit sepi. Hanya taman depan dan tengahlah yang disinggahi beberapa pengunjung beserta pasien.

"Saat kami baru sampai di rumah sakit, Tsunade memanggilku dan menceritakan semuanya padaku. Termasuk tentang apa yang kau lakukan sesaat sebelum Karin memukulimu dengan membabi buta dan akhirnya para Anbu beserta teman-temanmu dan Hokage-sama datang."

Napas Sakura tercekat. Ternyata Karin menceritakan hal itu juga pada yang lainnya. Pantas saja gurunya cepat mencium adanya gelagat aneh pada dirinya. Ditambah dengan mudahnya cakra dirinya menjadi kacau tentu memperkuat dugaan aneh pada dirinya.

"Kalau aku tebak, apakah…itu jurus yang sama yang digunakan oleh nenek Chiyo untuk menghidupkanku kembali?" skak mat, melihat ekspresi Sakura, dapat dipastikan tebakan Gaara benar.

"Aku mohon…berpura-puralah tidak tahu." Pinta Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk.

Gaara menghela napas, "Kau tahu kan menggunakan jurus itu resikonya sangat besar."

"Aku tahu! Tapi…ini demi Sasuke-kun…" lirihnya.

Gaara memejamkan matanya, keningnya terasa pening mendengar semua ini dengan tiba-tiba, "Dia bahkan tak mengindahkan keberadaanmu."

"AKU TAK PEDULI!" seru Sakura seraya menutup kedua telinganya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gaara memandang nanar Sakura. Sebegitu besarnya kah rasa cintanya pada lelaki keturunan Uchiha itu?

"KALAUPUN AKU HARUS MATI DEMI SASUKE-KUN, MAKA AKU RELA!"

"…"

"KAU TAK MENGERTI! AKU HANYA… HANYA INGIN DIA BAHAGIA… ITU YANG TERPENTING BUATKU!"

Sakura dan Gaara tak sadar, bahwa ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Orang lain yang dapat menyembunyikan cakranya secara sempurna. Orang lain yang keluar dari ruang rawatnya setelah merasakan cakra Sakura dan Gaara ada di dekatnya. Orang yang, sedang jadi pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Sang bungsu Uchiha, Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

"Maaf ya Gaara, bajumu jadi basah."

"Tak apa, aku yang menarikmu ke pelukanku."

CUP!

"E-eh, Gaara… kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanya Sakura yang terkejut sambil memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Gaara dengan wajah merona.

"Kenapa? Matsuri sering melakukannya saat ia tahu aku sedang bersedih." Tanggap Gaara polos.

Sakura sweatdrop, "Tapi Gaara, itu berbeda…"

"Apanya? Baik aku dan Matsuri sama-sama merasa senang setelah dicium. Mukamu juga sama merahnya dengan Matsuri kalau aku habis menciumnya." Kami-sama…ternyata Gaara yang dingin benar-benar lugu dalam hal ini.

Sakura terkikik kecil, "Matsuri itu kan spesial buatmu, demikian pula sebaliknya. Jadi wajar saja kalian sama-sama senang setelah melakukannya. Tapi, jangan lakukan itu pada perempuan lain. Ku jamin, Matsuri marah padamu kalau kau berani melakukannya."

"Oh, aku tak tahu hal itu. Maaf kalau begitu." Ucap Gaara. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ayo kembali, Matsuri pasti mencariku." Ujar Gaara sambil berdiri.

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin di sini. Lagipula, mereka semua pasti khawatir kalau tahu aku habis menangis." Ucap Sakura.

Gaara pun mengangguk mengerti dan meninggalkan Sakura setelah sebelumnya menepuk pundaknya untuk menyemangatinya. Sakura menghela napas panjang saat bayangan Gaara semakin kecil terlihat dan akhirnya menghilang di balik lorong.

SREK!

DEG!

Tubuh Sakura menegang manakala mendengar suara yang tampaknya berasal dari semak-semak di dekatnya. Wajahnya terlihat awas saat mengamati dengan teliti lingkungan sekitarnya. Oh ayolah, hanya ada Sakura seorang diri di tempat ini dan itu tentu saja membuatnya takut. Ia berharap suara itu berasal dari hewan pengerat yang memang hanya berniat mencari makan di malam hari seperti ini.

Tapi sayangnya, semua harapannya itu terhempas ketika dengan jelas ia melihat sesosok manusia bergenre laki-laki yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam walaupun mata itu sesungguhnya tak bisa melihatnya.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke mendekati Sakura perlahan. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa aura Sasuke sangat tak enak sekarang ini. Dan yang pasti Sakura tak tahu alasan mengapa Sasuke terlihat begitu menyeramkan saat ini. Serasa terhipnotis onyx milik Sasuke, walaupun Sakura ketakutan namun entah kenapa tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Ia sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam tatapan mata lelaki itu.

Sasuke menggeram kecil sebelum akhirnya merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Sakura yang terkaget dengan sisa kekuatannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke namun ia tak berhasil. Entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke saat itu, ia benar-benar kuat dan ganas mencium bibir ranum Sakura.

"Ngghhh… Emmmhhh…"

Sakura melenguh tertahan saat bibirnya dilumat oleh Sasuke. Lelaki itu semakin memeluk erat Sakura agar dapat memperdalam ciumannya. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga menaik turunkan tubuhnya, berusaha menikmati sensasi tersendiri saat dada Sakura menggesek dadanya. Napasnya semakin memburu ketika ia menjilat bibir Sakura, meminta gadis itu membuka mulutnya, namun Sakura tak juga mengijinkannya masuk. Maka dengan cepat ia remas payudara kanan Sakura sehingga Sakura melenguh erotis.

"Aaooouuhhh… Sasuke-kun…"

Dengan gerakan cepat ia masukkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi isi mulut Sakura. Sakura berusaha menahannya dengan menghadang lidah Sasuke dengan lidahnya sendiri namun Sasuke malah menganggapnya sebagai undangan sehingga sekarang lidah mereka bertarung dengan ganas. Saliva mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir Sakura, mengundang Sasuke untuk menjilat bagian itu dan kemudian menghisap lidah Sakura dengan penuh hasrat.

Sasuke mengganti sasarannya, kali ini wajahnya turun ke leher jenjang gadis itu. Wangi bunga Sakura yang menguar mengundang Sasuke untuk menyicipinya. Tanpa membuang waktu lelaki itu segera membenamkan wajahnya, mencium dengan rakus wangi Sakura dengan indera penciumannya, berusaha menyimpan wangi ini dalam memorynya. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah membengkak, mencoba menahan hasrat yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya ini. Dan lenguhan erotis kembali terdengar saat Sasuke mulai menjilati leher ke arah daun telinganya, membuat nafsu Sasuke semakin menguasainya.

"Oouuhhh… ahhhh… gee…liii… Sasu… ngghhh… ke-kun…"

Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti kenapa suara Sakura begitu membangkitkan hasratnya saat ini. Ia belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, namun instingnya sebagai laki-laki menuntunnya dan menuntutnya untuk terus berbuat lebih, meneguk kepuasan dari oase yang dimiliki Sakura. Ia dapat merasakan celananya sesak, maka dari itu ia segera mengangkat kaki kiri Sakura diikuti dengan kaki kanan Sakura sehingga kaki gadis itu melilit pinggangnya. Ia masih asik menjilati diselingi mengemut sekilas cuping telinga Sakura. Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya, memberikan ruang kepada Sasuke untuk berbuat lebih. Tangannya masih setia meraba-raba dada tegapnya Sasuke, namun detik berikutnya tangan itu dipindahkan oleh Sasuke sehingga Sakura kini memeluk leher Sasuke sambil meremas-remas rambutnya kala Sasuke kembali menggesek-gesekkan dadanya dengan dada miliknya.

Sasuke sudah tak tahan lagi, dalam posisi masih menggendong Sakura ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Sakura mendesah ketika pantatnya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan sesuatu milik Sasuke yang sudah menegang di bawah sana. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu miliknya di bawah sana basah dan berkedut-kedut. Karena terangsang, Sakura segera menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan memagut bibir Sasuke dengan ganas. Suara kecupan terasa begitu indah mengusik indera pendengaran mereka. Sasuke yang tadinya fokus menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan pantat Sakura agar tetap di posisinya kini bergerak nakal meremas-remas bongkahan padat pantat Sakura. Sakura pun makin melilitkan kakinya pada pinggang Sasuke saat dirinya merasa semakin basah di bawah sana.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke segera menyegel kamarnya agar kedap suara setelah berhasil membaringkan Sakura pada ranjangnya. Ia memang tak bisa melihat wajah Sakura, namun justru karena itulah imajinasinya bermain dengan liar. Ia dapat membayangkan tatapan sayu Sakura yang mengharapkannya berbuat lebih, bibir Sakura yang merah dan membengkak karena dimainkannya dari tadi, serta tubuh putihnya yang mengkilap karena peluh. Sial! Miliknya di bawah sana semakin mengerang meminta segera dibebaskan dan dipuaskan.

Sakura terus mengambil pasokan oksigen sementara matanya terpejam meresapi kenikmatan yang baru saja dialaminya. Gila! Ternyata dirinya benar-benar menginginkan Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa, ada sebagian kecil hatinya yang melarangnya berbuat lebih. Tepat saat tangan Sasuke mulai masuk untuk bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit perut ramping Sakura, gadis itu menepis pelan tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauhinya. Keadaan menjadi hening, dua orang itu sama-sama terkaget. Sakura kaget karena dirinya reflek melakukan hal barusan sedangkan Sasuke kaget mengetahui bahwa Sakura menolak untuk disentuhnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… maaf… aku, merasa ini tidak boleh dilakukan…" elak Sakura.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Awalnya Sakura kira ia sedih atas perkataannya barusan. Namun, melihat tangan lelaki itu mengepal kuat bahkan bergetar, muka Sakura pucat seketika.

"Kenapa…"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"KENAPA KAU MENOLAK KU SENTUH SEMENTARA KAU TAK MENOLAK SAAT BOCAH SABAKU ITU MEMELUK DAN MENCIUMMU?"

Lidah Sakura kelu saat itu juga, bahkan ia merasa suaranya menghilang. Ia hanya bisa menatap nanar Sasuke dan menarik selimut untuk melindungi dirinya saat Sasuke kembali mendekatinya. Sebentar, ucapan Sasuke barusan itu…

"Sa…Sasuke-kun… kau… cemburu?" cicit Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, berpikir sejenak, "Cih, kau pikir kata menjijikan seperti itu ada dalam kamusku?" ketus Sasuke.

"Ta…tapi kau tidak suka kan saat mengetahui Gaara melakukan hal itu padaku?" Tanya Sakura meninggi.

"…"

"Jawab aku Sasuke-kun!"

Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget saat Sasuke bergerak cepat menerjangnya. Secepat kilat lelaki itu menindih tubuh Sakura dan mengunci kedua lengannya sementara kakinya ia rentangkan lebar-lebar sehingga ia bisa menyusup duduk di antaranya. Napas Sakura tercekat, ia benar-benar tak berdaya kali ini. Kuncian Sasuke pada tangannya benar-benar kuat sehingga ia merintih kesakitan. Sasuke menggeram kesal. Kenapa saat Sakura dicium oleh Gaara tadi reaksinya berlawanan dengan saat ia yang mencoba melakukannya?

"Aaahhh… jangan… Sasuke-kun!" jerit Sakura saat Sasuke merobek paksa bajunya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Sasuke seperti orang lain di mata Sakura. Belum pernah ia melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

BREEKKK

Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya terus mengucap 'jangan Sasuke-kun' ketika satu per satu pakaiannya dilepas secara paksa bahkan dirobek oleh Sasuke. Kini gadis itu hanya tinggal memakai bra dan celana dalam. Sambil terus menahan tangan Sakura, Sasuke kini melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Hingga yang terakhir bajunya yang pada akhirnya ia jadikan pengikat untuk tangan Sakura agar ia dapat dengan leluasa merengkuh kenikmatan yang dimiliki oleh Sakura.

Sesaat ada perasaan bersalah menyelimuti dirinya saat mendengar suara Sakura yang terus memohon. Namun, entah mengapa egonya membuatnya lupa diri. Ia hanya tahu satu hal, yakni Sakura hanya boleh menyukainya dan hanya boleh disentuhnya. Sakura hanya boleh menatapnya, dan dimiliki olehnya… apakah ini artinya…ia cemburu?

Sasuke menepis jauh-jauh pikiran menggelikan yang barusan mampir di otaknya itu. Segera ia ciumi bahu dan collar bone Sakura dengan penuh nafsu. Ia bahkan menghisap kuat collar bone Sakura sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pertama pada tubuh Sakura. Semakin turun, telapak tangannya merenggut dada kiri Sakura yang masih berbungkus bra. Segera ia cari pengaitnya dan ia menyeringai saat mengetahui ternyata pengaitnya berada tepat di belahan payudara gadis itu. Setelah terlepas, bak anjing kelaparan, ia mengendus dalam dada Sakura sampai-sampai Sakura merintih kegelian dibuatnya.

"Eemmhhh… aaooohhh…"

Dengan tak sabar, ia meraup payudara kanan Sakura dengan mulutnya hingga Sakura mengeluarkan desahan dengan suara bergetar. Lidahnya dengan nakal menyentil-nyentil putingnya yang semakin mengeras dan menegak. Kemudian ia hisap payudara Sakura penuh-penuh sampai kedua pipinya terlihat kempot. Setelah itu ia menggigit kecil-kecil daerah sekitar putting Sakura. Terakhir, ia mengeyot putting Sakura seperti bayi yang kehausan. Sakura menggelinjang dan mulutnya terus mengeluarkan lenguhan yang membuat birahi Sasuke semakin terpacu. Kaki Sakura bergerak tak karuan sehingga seprai ranjang Sasuke sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Sa… aarrgghhh Kami-samaaa… Sasukee… ouuhhh… -kunn…"

Tangan kanannya turut membantu 'memanasi' payudara kiri Sakura. Semantara tangan kirinya merambah turun menuju liang surgawi milik Sakura. Tubuh Sakura semakin menggeliat, dirinya sendiri masih baku hantam antara ingin dan tidak inginnya hal ini diteruskan. Ia berharap dengan terus menggerakkan tubuhnya Sasuke akan berhenti melakukan hal gila ini. Namun justru Sasuke merasakan sensasi tersendiri saat tubuh Sakura menggeliat. Kulitnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Sakura membuat libidonya semakin memuncak.

Karena terus konsentrasi untuk menggeliatkan tubuhnya, Sakura tak sadar bahwa celana dalamnya sudah lepas dan entah dilempar ke mana oleh Sasuke. Tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik dan merinding seketika kala jari Sasuke hendak menyusup masuk mencicipi kehangatan miliknya di bawah sana.

"Ooohhh… Kamii-samaaaa…"

Tubuh gadis itu melenting ke atas ketika Sasuke benar-benar memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang senggamanya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri merasakan kenikmatan saat lubang milik Sakura menjepit jarinya. Lelaki itu bahkan sempat memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan kehangatan lubang itu, licinnya lubang itu, dan kedutannya yang seolah-olah merengek minta dimasuki.

Sasuke segera bangkit dan langsung merentangkan kedua kaki Sakura sehingga membentuk huruf M besar. Diposisikannya kepalanya menghadap langsung dengan milik Sakura. Sakura yang penasaran dengan Sasuke meencoba untuk melihat. Dan mukanya jelas langsung merona saat mengetahui Sasuke tengah memandangi miliknya yang belum terjamah siapapun. Yah, walaupun Sasuke tak dapat melihat sekarang ini, namun tetap saja hal itu membuatnya malu. Beberapa detik larut dalam pikirannya, Sakura lagi-lagi memekik ketika Sasuke langsung menyerang miliknya tanpa aba-aba. Tubuhnya kembali melengking namun tak leluasa karena tertahan oleh tangan Sasuke yang menahannya. Jadi berikutnya ia hanya dapat mendesah pasrah dan melempar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Akhh… Oh Kami… ahhh… oohhh… ahhh… aaahhhh…"

Sasuke tak peduli lender Sakura membasahi wajahnya. Ia terus memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang Sakura, menikmati jepitan dan kedutan milik Sakura. Sesekali ia juga menggigit kecil kacang kecil milik Sakura. Ia seperti sedang melakukan French kiss dengan milik Sakura, membuat Sakura blingsatan menahan nikmat.

"Oh Kamiii… oh Kamiii… Sa… suke… nghhh… -kunn, geelliii… ak… ku… mauuhhh… aaooohhh…"

Sasuke tak peduli. Ia bahkan semakin merenggangkan kaki Sakura agar kepalanya dapat lebih leluasa bergerak. Sungguh, ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa rasanya ia ketagihan dan ingin berlama-lama memainkan milik Sakura yang satu itu.

"SASUKE-KUUNN… AAAFFFHHH… SASUKE-KUUNNN… OOUUUHHH KAMIII…"

Sasuke sempat gelagapan ketika tiba-tiba lubang Sakura menjepit lidahnya kuat sekali dan akhirnya lubang itu memuntahkan cairan cintanya. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke jilati cairan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sakura terkulai lemas, sendi-sendinya terasa copot dan rasanya ia sangat butuh oksigen tambahan sekarang juga. Tapi tak dipungkiri, ia sempat merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa ketika cairan itu keluar. Bahkan pandangannya sempat memutih dan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak saat kenikmatan itu melandanya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menghayati sisa-sisa kenikmatannya.

Sasuke merasa tak cukup meneguk cairan tadi. Dirinya masih haus dan belum puas. Rasa dan wangi cairan Sakura benar-benar memabukkan. Walaupun ia merasa pegal karena lama bermain di lubang itu, namun ia tak ingin menghentikan semua ini. Bunyi deritan ranjang menyadarkan Sakura. Matanya membulat melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya memposisikan miliknya untuk masuk ke dalam milik Sakura. Tidak! Sakura memang menikmatinya. Tapi kalau Sasuke melakukan perbuatan ini bukan atas dasar cinta, ia tak mau meneruskan semua ini.

"SASUKE-KUN BERHENTI, KU MOHON!" jerit Sakura.

Sasuke mencengkram erat lutut Sakura, geraman kecil terdengar di telinga Sakura. Oh, tidak…

"EEGGGHHH!"

"AAKKKHHH! Pe…periihhh… lepasshh… ku mohonnn…"

Percuma, Sasuke sama sekali tak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura. Dengan kasar ia terus menghentakkan miliknya untuk memasuki milik Sakura. Lututnya sempat melemas, tak kuat menerima kenikmatan jepitan lubang surganya Sakura. Sasuke sempat merasa kejantanannya ngilu karena sempitnya lubang Sakura. Geezz, ia bahkan hampir mengeluarkan desahan saat merasa lubang Sakura yang hangat mengurut dan membungkus kejantanannya dengan ketat.

"Kaauuu… menyebalkann…"

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan pilu Sakura, darah segar mengalir membasahi seprai ranjang Sasuke. Sakura merasa mati rasa. Tubuhnya serasa tertusuk ribuan kunai. Pada akhirnya, ia tak dapat mempertahankan kesuciannya. Sakit rasanya, walaupun ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu, tapi tetap saja…ini salah…

"NNGGGHHH… EEMMFFFHHH… EEGGGHHH… EEEGGGHHH…"

"Ahhh… oouuhhh… aakkhhh…"

Tanpa memberi istirahat bagi milik Sakura agar beradaptasi dengan ukuran dan keberadaan miliknya, dengan brutal Sasuke pompa kejantanannya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu ke dalam lubang Sakura. Ranjangnya bahkan sampai berderit dan ikut bergoyang karena cepatnya gerakan Sasuke.

Tak ada kenikmatan yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Fisik dan batinnya sakit atas perbuatan Sasuke sekarang ini. Sekalipun ia mendesah, itu adalah karena ia tak kuat menahan rasa sakit dan perih pada labia mayoranya *bener gak sih?*. Air mata terus mengalir dari manik emeraldnya, namun isak tangis sama sekali tak keluar dari bibirnya. Ia sudah terlanjur mati rasa.

"Akh! Aarggghhh…"

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja meneggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Sakura dan menggigitnya seraya menggeram tertahan. Detik berikutnya cairan panas Sasuke memasuki dirinya dan memenuhi rahimnya. Sasuke masih menghentak-hentakkan miliknya, berusaha menumpahkan semuanya dalam rahim Sakura sampai cairannya benar-benar habis. Ia sengaja menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Sakura agar gadis itu tak melihat raut kepuasan penuh nikmat yang terpancar di wajahnya. Bahkan matanya sempat mendelik ke atas sehingga hanya bagian putihnya saja yang terlihat ketika kenikmatan melanda dirinya.

**.**

**.**

Kedua insan yang habis merengkuh kenikmatan dunia itu masih sibuk mencari pasokan oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka. Sang lelaki masih menindih tubuh sang gadis, ah tidak, mantan gadis dikarenakan ukuran ranjang yang tak cukup untuk ditiduri dua orang. Udara terasa panas dan tubuh mereka bermandikan peluh. Seprai ranjang itu sudah tak berbentuk, dan basah baik karena peluh mereka, cairan cinta mereka, bahkan darah kesucian sang gadis. Hening, hanya ada suara napas mereka yang saling berpacu mencari oksigen. Perlahan, sang lelaki bangkit sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'PLOP' yang berasal dari kejantanannya yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari gua hangat sang gadis. Lelaki itu melepaskan ikatan tangan sang gadis dan turun dari ranjang kemudian duduk di kursi samping ranjang sambil memakai pakaiannya.

"Ke…napa… Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara pilu.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa… kau… lakukan ini… padaku?"

"…"

"**Karena kau menyebalkan**."

DEG!

Sakura bahkan tak tahu kata apalagi yang bisa ia pakai untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini. Yang pasti, ia ingin bumi menelannya saat ini juga.

"Apa salahku… padamu… Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"**Kau selalu menggangguku**." Ucap Sasuke datar dan dingin.

Air mata Sakura kembali mengalir, sinar matanya redup, iris virdiannya yang kosong memandang langit-langit ruang rawat Sasuke.

"Beritahu aku…" suara Sakura makin melemah, "apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"**Pergi dari hidupku.**" Jawab Sasuke enteng, tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

"Maksudmu… **mati**?"

"Hn."

Sakura tak tahu apa arti 'Hn' Sasuke kali ini, tapi berkaca dari jawaban sebelumnya, Sakura tak perlu lagi berharap.

"**Jika aku mati, apakah kau akan bahagia**?"

Sasuke tertegun, kenapa Sakura bisa bertanya hal seperti itu…

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum, miris… Mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, ia segera turun dari ranjang dan memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di mana-mana. Ah, ia baru ingat, pakaiannya di robek paksa Sasuke. Hanya pakaian dalam lah yang masih utuh.

"Pakailah baju pasien dalam lemariku." Sakura terkejut Sasuke bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Namun tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, kaki rampingnya melangkah ke arah lemari di dekat jendela dan mengambil sepasang baju berlengan panjang yang sama persis seperti yang Sasuke kenakan. Dengan perlahan ia memakai baju itu, terutama saat memakai celana. Ia sempat meringis saat ia mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan memasukkan celana itu.

Sakura terdiam setelah selesai berpakaian. Ia sudah membulatkan keputusannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau lupa ya? Aku kan berjanji akan mengobatimu sampai sembuh." Ucapnya dengan nada riang yang dipaksakan. Kakinya berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati lelaki itu.

"Aku. Tidak. Mau. Diobati."

Sakura tersenyum lirih, ternyata memang ini jalannya.

"Kalau begitu…aku minta ciuman **sebelum tidur**."

Belum sempat Sasuke merespon, wanita itu sudah mendudukan dirinya di atas paha Sasuke dalam posisi miring. Segera ia peluk leher Sasuke dan menarik kepalanya sehingga bibirnya bisa meraih bibir Sasuke. Lelaki itu tentu terkejut mendapati Sakura yang bersemangat melumat bibirnya. Tanpa dikomando, tangannya kanannya kini memeluk pinggang Sakura dan tangan kirinya menekan kepala Sakura agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Sakura meremas rambut Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan desahan tertahan agar dapat mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Diam-diam, dirinya kembali mengalirkan cakra yang ditransfernya melalui mulut kepada Sasuke. Air mata kembali mengalir menuruni pipinya. Entah karena sakit atau karena sedih.

"Enngghhh…eemmmhhh…"

Lenguhan Sakura kembali tertangkap indera pendengaran Sasuke. Lelaki itu memperganas ciumannya karena mengira Sakura merasakan nikmat seperti yang dirasakannya. Matanya terpejam menghayati ciuman lembut namun penuh hasrat ini. Tangannya merasakan air mata Sakura mengalir dan detak jantung Sakura yang begitu cepat, ia pun menyeringai kecil. Mengira Sakura sudah jatuh sepenuhnya dalam pesonanya, bukan pesona Sabaku berambut merah itu.

Sakura membuka matanya panic ketika ia merasa darah akan megalir dari hidungnya. Kepalanya sakit bukan main. Tangannya berpindah ke wajah Sasuke, tepatnya ke bagian matanya. Ia tersenyum kala hasil deteksi cakranya mengatakan mata Sasuke baik-baik saja sekarang. Ia sudah menepati janjinya, ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai medic-nin perawat Sasuke. Mengetahui ada satu hal lagi yang harus ia lakukan sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, maka ia pun menyudahi ciuman ini agar cakranya tidak benar-benar habis.

Sasuke entah mengapa merasa tidak rela saat Sakura mengakhiri ciuman itu. Padahal ia baru saja ingin memasukkan lidahnya dan bermain di dalam mulut Sakura. Ia membuka matanya. Saat itu juga, ia mengernyit heran. Walaupun samar-samar, ia bisa melihat cahaya yang ia yakini berasal dari lampu ruang rawatnya. Merasa aneh, ia pun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat Sakura memutuskan untuk berdiri.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggil Sakura.

"…"

"**Berjanjilah untuk hidup bahagia setelah ini**." Pintanya sambil memajukan jari kelingkingnya.

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya dan mendesah pelan. Sakura terus menggoyang-goyangkan jari kelingkingnya. Kesal dengan sikap kekanakan Sakura, Sasuke pun mengangkat tangannya dan melipat ke empat jarinya terkecuali jari kelingking. Sakura segera menuntun tangan Sasuke agar jari kelingking mereka dapat bertemu.

"Janji?"

"Hn."

Entah dirinya sedang berimajinasi atau tidak, namun ia dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum lembut saat itu. Sasuke tersentak, Sakura terlihat begitu…cantik. Ia kembali mengedipkan matany berulang kali.

"Istirahatlah. Keadaanmu pasti jauh lebih baik esok hari." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tak menganggapi, namun kakinya melangkah menuju ranjang dan akhirnya ia merebahkan dirinya. Tak dapat dipungkiri tenaganya terkuras habis setelah bermain bersama Sakura tadi. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, bersiap pergi ke alam mimpi. Samar-samar, ia melihat Sakura yang sudah membuka pintu.

"Selamat tinggal… Sasuke-kun…"

Tunggu, apa yang barusan Sakura ucapkan? Ah…pasti selamat tidur.

**.**

**.**

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu tempat. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Tangan kanannya meremas dada kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap-usap kepalanya.

'Sedikit lagi Sakura… setelah ini kau dapat pergi dengan tenang…' batinnya menyemangati.

Ia tersenyum manakala gadis berambut merah berjalan ke hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di sini? Dan…kenapa kau kemari dengan baju rumah sakit?" selidik Karin.

"Kau menghampiriku karena merasakan cakraku kan?" Tanya Sakura.

Karin mendecih sebal, "Sudah tahu masih bertanya. Pulanglah, cakramu benar-benar kacau dan lemah."

Sakura terenyuh, ternyata Karin memang sebenarnya orang yang baik.

"Aku mau minta tolong…"

"Hah? Kau tidak salah?"

Sakura terkikik melihat ekspresi Karin, "Sama sekali tidak. Justru hanya kau lah yang aku percaya untuk masalah ini."

"Memang kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Tolong…jagalah Sasuke-kun…"

DEG!

Karin menatap ke dalam mata Sakura, sama sekali tak terlihat kebohongan di sana. Tapi kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya memutuskan hal itu?

"Kenapa kau…"

"Aku ada misi ke tempat yang jauuuhhh sekali dan dalam waktu yang sangat lama." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh ya? Mana mungkin Hokage meminta murid kesayangannya menjalankan misi dalam kondisi lemah seperti sekarang?"

"Sebenarnya ini misi rahasia. Teman-temanku pun tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Hanya kau yang kuberi tahu karena…aku ingin kau menjaga Sasuke-kun." Jelas Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa aku? Kita kan…"

"Karena kau juga mencintai Sasuke-kun dengan tulus Karin." Potong Sakura. Karin tertegun, bagaimana bisa Sakura mengatakan hal itu dengan polosnya?

"Bantu dia…untuk hidup bahagia…"

"Kau…" napas Karin tercekat, "Kau yakin hanya itu alasanmu? Kau tahu, kau berkata seperti itu sama seja seperti kau menyerahkan Sasuke-kun padaku."

"Aku tahu. Dan…inilah keputusanku." Ucap Sakura mantap walau sebenarnya hatinya meringis kesakitan.

Karin masih tak bisa menerima hal ini, namun melihat kondisi Sakura yang lemah mengurungkan niatnya untuk beradu mulut dengan gadis itu. Ia menghela napas gusar.

"Baiklah, aku akan menolongmu. Aku akan berusaha semampuku."

Sakura tersenyum lega. Ia menahan air mata yang ingin mengalir dari matanya. Satu sisi ia merasa senang, namun tak dapat dipungkiri, ia juga kesakitan. Tapi tak apa, asal Sasuke bahagia, ia akan melakukannya.

"Terima kasih banyak Karin!" ujar Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau ini, cepat sana kembali ke rumah sakit!" hardik Karin. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Karin.

"Aneh…" Karin terkejut mendapati Suigetsu dan Juugo sudah berada disampingnya.

"Memang aneh. Cakranya benar-benar kacau dan lemah, tapi ia masih kuat berjalan kemari. Selain itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang asing dalam tubuh gadis itu. Sesuatu yang kecil…namun berpengaruh besar padanya." Ucap Karin menanggapi gumaman Suigetsu barusan.

"Heh, bukan itu yang kumaksud!" sanggah Suigetsu.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Karin penasaran.

"Rasanya aku melihat bercak merah di sekitar lehernya."

"APA?"

"Caranya berjalan juga aneh, seperti habis melakukan sesuatu." Timpal Juugo.

"APA?"

"Dan baju yang dikenakannya, itu ukuran laki-laki kan?" tambah Suigetsu.

"APAAA?"

**.**

**.**

Pandangan Sakura semakin mengabur. Dengan sisa-sisa cakra yang dimilikinya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang. Ya, bangku yang sama dengan saat Sasuke meletakkannya setelah membuatnya pingsan karena dirinya berusaha mencegah kepergian lelaki itu. Direbahkannya tubuh ringkihnya dengan posisi miring dengan tangannya yang ia jadikan sebagai sandaran. Kali ini ia tak menahan air mata untuk tak mengalir jatuh turut membasahi bangku itu. Dipejamkan matanya saat otaknya memutar slide-slide perjalanan hidupnya selama ini. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin melemah diikuti darah yang mengalir dari hidung dan telinganya.

"Aishiteru… Sasuke…-kun…"

Dengan tubuh ringkih yang ditetuk karena dingin, dengan memakai baju pasien milik Sasuke, dengan bangku penuh kenangan, dan dengan sesuatu yang ditinggalkan Sasuke untuknya, Sakura tidur…demi kebahagiaan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, kau kah itu?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba terjaga dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara Sakura. Hening, ia tak merasakan cakra gadis –ah tidak- mantan gadis itu di sekitarnya. Tapi, tadi jelas sekali itu suara Sakura. Sasuke menautkan alisnya bingung. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa dirinya aneh kalau sudah menyangkut urusan Sakura.

"Sial, kenapa aku terus memikirkannya? Dia benar-benar menyebalkan." Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Sasuke, bahagiakah kau sekarang?

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

Wooaahhh~ chap terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Tentu sudah ditambah adegan lemon. Hehe~

Bagaimana? Masih kurang hot kah lemonnya?

Errr, jujur, saya malah takut lemon bikinan asisten mesum saya terlalu hot untuk ukuran FFN. Bukannya sok, tapi selama saya membaca fic rate M Naruto dan tentu saja SasuSaku di FFN, rasanya gak ada yang seperti bikinan asisten mesum saya ini. Apa ya, saya juga susah menjelaskannya. Intinya fic yang lain lemonnya masih dalam batas wajar. Kalau memang lemon saya terlalu keras, tolong beritahu saya ya! Kalau masih kurang hot gimana thor? Berguru sono sama asisten saya.*d cemplungin ke jurang

Boleh promosi? Baca juga fic saya yang baru judulnya **Believe Me, You are Perfect!** Yaaa! Kekekeke~

Di situ Sasuke saya bikin menderita keterbelakangan mental lho~ *jiagh, dia bangga

Oh iya, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya…!*bow 100x

Padahal di chap sebelumnya saya bilang akan publish fic utk SSFD, tapi karena laptop saya tiba-tiba error, jadi gak bisa publish deh.. fic ini juga jadi molor bgt updatenya..

Huhu~

Ya itu, yang **Believe Me, You are Perfect! **Itu yang pengen saya publish utk SSFD. Karena uda telat and kalo oneshoot juga kepanjangan, jadi saya jadiin multichap deh. *ngomong tanpa dosa **ngumpet di balik punggung siwon

Oh iya, penasaran kenapa saya hapus pairings? Karena saya takut saya gak bisa memunculkan scene khusus untuk pairing2 lainnya. Gomen~ tapi mulai sekarang saya mau fokus sama sasusaku..

OKE, SAATNYA SESI BALAS REVIEW^^ :

**Riestiyani aurora**

Wah, thx bgt ya tetep setia baca fic abal saya.. =D

Maaf yang kemaren kependekan, saya emang buru-buru ngetiknya. Xp

Hump, utk chap ini, apakah alurnya masih berbelit-belit?

.

**Bintang**

Thx ya uda mau RnR..^^

Soal wamilnya siwon, memang simpang siur kabarnya.

Pas kangin yang wamil kan jadwal wamil anak-anak suju jadi kesebar tuh, nah pas itu kabarnya siwon wamil taun ini.

Tapi makin ke sini, makin gak jelas kapannya..

Y Alhamdulillah kalo bkn taun ini mah, hehe~

.

**Sibum Lovers**

Thx uda RnR.. =)

Hahaha~ saya kan suka siwon dari 5 taun yang lalu, jaman itu mah siwon masih kurus. Jadi agak agak gmn gitu liat badan dia sekarang. Xp

Ini lemon atw NC uda saya hadirkan..^^

Hump Ino kan uda gak suka lagi sama Sasu..

Yah, d cerita saya emang begitu keadaannya hehe..

Hahaha, Kyu kan pernah kecelakaan itu, yg brg ichul sama eeteuk jg, gara2 itu paru-paru dia luka sampe sekarang..

Amin, kita doakan yg terbaik utk oppadeul~

.

**Cin-Chan**

Wah, welcome dongsaeng-ah~

Twitt? Punya tapi lupa pass-nya jadi males ngurusinnya lagi..

Hehe~

Kalo fb bisa liat alamatnya di acc saya..

Aye-aye sir! Ini lemonnya uda nongol..

Mudah-mudahan puas yee..^^

Wah, byk bini kyu y di FNI..

Hahaha, gak puas ah nonton SS3 3D nya, Cuma 90 menit,,

.

**Hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels**

Maaf saya baru update sekarang…

Hahaha, penasaran ya? Monggo silakan dicari tahu di sini..

Semoga makin penasaran (?)

.

**SasuSaku Kim**

Maaf ya saya updatenya lama~

Huhu~

Tapi semoga chap sekarang dapat mengobati rasa kesel anda krn saya telat update *kedip2in mata

.

**Yue-chan**

Yue? Jadi ingin cardcaptor sakura..

Hahahaha~ *abaikan

Yosh! Terima kasih semangatnya

.

**SasoYuki**

Gomenneee~ *bow *bow *bow

Ya kemaren itu saya buru-buru ngetiknya..

Makashi uda blg fic abal saya bagus..^^

.

**Me**

Tengkyuu uda setia RnR fic abal saya..^^

Ini uda saya panjangin plus plus plus ma lemonnya..

Hehe~

Saku meninggal gak ya? Kasi tau gak ya? *d masukin ke karung, di buang ke kali

Hehe~

Nanti juga terungkap kok soal itu..

Berkaca pada chap ini, menurut kamu saku meninggal atau gak? *malah balik nanya

.

**Mysticious**

Arigatou gozaimasu~ *bow

Iya, saya memang sengaja membuat Hinata dan Sai lebih ekspresif di sini..

Ini uda byk adegan sasusakunya..

Silakan review lagi~

.

**Kikyo fujikazu**

Benarkah chap kmrn gak OOC?

Syukurlah kalo gitu..^^

Terima kasih untuk pujiannya..

Err, maaf, saku masih tersiksa untuk beberapa chap ke depan..

Jadi dia belum baik2 aja..

Huhu~

.

**Karasu Uchiha**

Thx uda RnR..

Oya? Maaf kalo gitu..

Mudah2an Saku gak OOC lagi di chap ini..

.

**Animea Lover Ya-Ha**

Thx uda RnR..

Waduh, maaf saya melanggar kewajiban mengupdate kilat..

Huhu~

Salahkan laptop saya (?)

Mudah2an chap ini makin seru ya..!

.

**Lily kensei**

Thx uda RnR..

Ini sudah saya update, maaf lama..

.

**Maya**

Halo maya~

Apakah ini maya yg sama dgn yg review fic saya yg lain yaitu I'm your mate, my soul?

Maaf kalo salah.. Xp

Maaf lagi saya gak bisa ngabulin permintaan maya utk fic yg utk SSFD..

Huhu, saya malah bikin rated M..

Di atas sudah saya alert kok ada lemon..^^

Semoga masih mau RnR ya..

.

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**

Heee? Masa iya sinetron bgt chap kmrn? Pasti gara-gara adegan saku pingsan ya?

Gomen~

Padahal saya paling benci lho ma yg namanya sinetron..*gak ada yg Tanya

Chap kmrn panjang? Wew~ padahal byk yg protes blg kmrn kependekan.. Xp

.

**SoraMaria**

Terima kasih pujiannya..^^

Terima kasih jg uda mau nunggu lanjutannya.. =D

.

**Sunny**

Weh, sunny-nya BCL atau sunny SNSD nih?

Hehe~ *abaikan

Wah, saya seneng kalo readers pada suka ceritanya..^^

Errr, saya gatau itu ide cerita atau bkn (?)

Gak, jadi gini, saya kan suka baca fic yg lain jg..

Nah di fic yg lain byk yg menggambarkan kalo sasu buta, ya dia bisa ngerasain cakra sebagai pengganti indera penglihatan dia..

Nah, berhubung saya baru suka sama Naruto, jadi saya kurang paham hal begituan..

Saya malah kira cerita aslinya sasu jg bisa ngerasain cakra..

Hehe, gomen~ *bow

.

**Uchiha itu Sasuke**

Hihihi, namanya lucu deh..

Tengkyuu ya uda mau RnR..^^

.

**Beby-chan**

Tengz uda setia baca fic abal saya..^^

Hahaha, dia geregetan..

Hehe, uda bisa nebak kan sasu buta permanen atau gak?

Ino…hump…liat nanti aja deh…ya, ya, ya? *d timpukin sandal

.

**Natsuttebayo**

Arigatou gozaimasu uda mau ngefav fic saya!^^

Hahaha, kalo gak to be continue tangan saya kapan berhenti ngetiknya atuh?

Gak apa2 kok, saya seneng kalo reader seneng sama cerita saya..

Hehe~

.

**Mella-chan**

Tengkyuu mampir lagiii~ *hug back

Hahaha~ iya sasu uda mulai cemburu nih..

Cuma biasa lah, kealingan gengsi..

Ckckck~

Ini lemonnya uda ada..^^

Aduh maaf ya, gara-gara laptop ngehank jadi gak bisa publish utk SSFD..

Huhu~

.

**El' Amel**

Hahaha~ ya mangap atuh..

Masa dilanjutin terus?

Mesti da TBC nya lah multichip mah..

Wah suka suju juga toh..

Mannaso bangapseumnida~

Oh ya? Gak lah, fic saya mah abal..

Gak bisa dibandingin sama komik aslinya..

Hehe~

.

**Gummy smile hyukie**

Annyong gummy-ssi~ ^^

Salam kenal juga..

Ah, ampe sekarang juga belum diputuskan tuh soal SS4 INA, tapi kabar terakhir yg saya dgr sih uda ttd kontrak..

Yah, berdoa aja lah wahai elf indo..

Waduh jgn nangis, saya gak jualan tisu soalnya..

Hehe~

Ini ada lemon..^^

.

**NiendaZaoldyeck**

Annyong nienda-ssi~

Namamu susah ya? Hehe~

Weleh, byk amat dah bini kyu di sini..

Tapi gpp, saingan saya berkurang (?)

Iya, saya sendiri suka tiba2 buntu ide kalo lagi nulis bagian sasu.

Masalahnya gmn caranya sasu gak OOC sementara saya harus tetep nunjukkin kalo sasu tuh suka sama saku.

Puyeng~ puyeng~

Ya jadinya balik lagi deh ke sifat alaminya yang dingin, posesif dan gengsian..

Huhu~

Tengz uda mau nunggu fic saya..

.

**Dorobbong 'Endou Yumi**

Annyong~

Hahaha~ ketauan kok kamu suka hae dari baca pen name kamu aja..^^

Gomen, saku masih akan tersiksa sampe beberapa chap ke dapan..

Ini lemon uda saya hadirkan..^^

Gak lah, saya suka happy ending kok..

Wah arigatou~ saya seneng malah kalo fic saya kamu fav!

Hehe~

.

**NN**

Nyaaa~ gomenasai~

Saya tau saya telat bgt update, tapi yam au gmn lagi..

Gara-gara laptop ngehank jadi begini deh..

Huhu~

Semoga masih mau RnR ya..

.

B2UTY

Thx uda RnR..

.

ReshaRukiRuu

Hahaha,thx uda RnR..

Chap ini ada lemonnya kok..^^

.

**So, mind to review again readers? *bow**


	5. Chapter 5

Pagi baru saja menjelang. Suasana di Konoha masih terlihat lengang, hanya hewan-hewan lah yang sudah sibuk bersuara menyambut datangnya pagi. Tapi sayangnya, damainya pagi hari ini tampaknya dirusak oleh beberapa ANBU yang terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju gedung Hokage. Shizune sedang menikmati ocha hangatnya sambil berjalan ke ruang Hokage ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap beberapa siluet berlari ke arahnya. Manik onyx nya melebar kala jarak para ANBU semakin dekat. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasa sesak. Bukan, bukan para ANBU lah yang membuat napasnya tercekat seketika, melainkan…sosok yang dibawa oleh mereka.

TRAAKK…PRANGG!

Wanita kepercayaan Hokage itu tak peduli dengan pecahan gelas ocha yang kini berhamburan kemana-mana. Ia segera menghampiri para ANBU dengan raut kekhawatiran yang sangat jelas terlihat.

"KAMI-SAMA! SAKURA!"

**Opportunity to Return Home**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Opportunity to Return Home © Obsinyx Virderald**

**.**

**Warnings : Canon (I try my best), OOC (little bit), Typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**.**

"Di mana kalian menemukannya?"

Shizune menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Para ANBU pun terlihat gugup menyadari ada aura hitam pekat yang menguar dari sekeliling tubuh Hokage itu. Bahkan suaranya saat melayangkan pertanyaan barusan berhasil membuat bulu roma mereka semua meremang. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, mereka berusaha menceritakan semuanya.

(/\)

Kakashi berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit Konoha. Napasnya terdengar tak beraturan. Pandangan matanya terlihat tak focus, jelas ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tampaknya sangat penting. Tangannya tanpa sadar terkepal saat dirinya menyadari ia sudah sampai di ruangan yang dituju. Terlihat Ino dan Shizune yang memandang was-was pintu ruangan yang terlihat khusus itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Ino memekik kecil karena terkejut. Shizune memandang Ino heran. Bahkan Ino tak dapat merasakan cakra Kakashi didekatnya, mungkinkah karena pikirannya terfokus pada sang sahabat di dalam sana?

"Entahlah…para ANBU yang menemukannya berkata Sakura sudah dalam kondisi kritis saat itu." Jawab Shizune.

"Kenapa tak langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit? Kenapa mereka malah membawanya ke gedung Hokage?" Tanya Kakashi dingin.

"Melihat kondisi Sakura saat itu mereka berpikir lebih baik Hokage-sama yang turun langsung dalam mengobatinya, makanya mereka membawanya ke hadapan Hokage-sama. Apalagi kita semua tahu siapa Sakura di mata Hokage-sama." Jelas Shizune pelan-pelan.

"Ino…"

Ino tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Kakashi memanggilnya, "Ya, Kakashi sensei?"

"Beritahu aku dengan sejujur-jujurnya…" pinta Kakashi lambat, "Apa analisa mu mengenai kondisi Sakura saat ini?"

Skakmat!

Ino terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya. Manik aquamarine miliknya menari-nari tak tentu arah. Kakashi semakin yakin Ino mengetahui sesuatu. Gadis itu terlihat jelas panik dan daritadi ia tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, tapi kerutan di dahinya menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras. Sepanik apapun Kakashi, ia masih bisa mencium sesuatu yang aneh dari sahabat muridnya itu.

Shizune juga baru tersadar. Ino pasti tahu sesuatu melihat gelagatnya yang tadi bahkan tak bisa merasakan cakra Kakashi didekat mereka sehingga ia terkejut saat Kakashi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku…" suara Ino mulai bergetar.

"Aku…Sakura…tidak…ia…" Shizune mengernyit melihat Ino yang mulai meracau. Segera ia letakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Ino dan memberikannya tatapan lembut.

"Tak apa Ino. Jangan merasa pertanyaan Kakashi sensei membebanimu. Jelaskan pada kami apapun yang kau ketahui." Ucapnya lembut.

"Maaf Ino. Jika kau memang tak siap, aku tak akan memaksamu." Timpal Kakashi dengan sudut mata menyipit yang Ino yakini dibalik maskernya sang sensei tengah tersenyum lembut.

"Sensei…hiks…" runtuh sudah pertahanan Ino. Shizune segera mendekapnya dan mengusap lembut punggungnya, berusaha menenangkannya. Sedangkan Kakashi mengelus pelan rambutnya.

"Aku…sebenarnya…hiks…"

"Ssshhhh…tenangkan dulu dirimu Ino…" potong Shizune.

"Sebenarnya, sejak awal aku memang merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Sakura," Ino mengambil napas sejenak, "Tapi…aku sadar, kemampuanku sebagai medic-nin tidak sehebat Sakura. Jadi…aku tidak berani berkomentar apapun. Aku…takut analisa ku salah…" semakin lama suara Ino semakin terdengar seperti cicitan.

"Diam-diam…aku mencari tahu…kenapa aliran cakra Sakura selalu kacau…dan tiba-tiba melemah. Tapi… sampai saat ini, aku belum menemukan jawabannya. Aku…hiks…merasa…hiks…tak berguna…"

Ino kembali menangis. Shizune menghela napas sambil terus mengusap punggung gadis berambut pirang itu. Di saat seperti ini, Ino harus yakin bahwa ada orang setia mendengarkannya.

"Aku…semakin tak mengerti…hiks…kenapa cakra Sakura…hiks…semakin tak terdeteksi…" Ino kembali berbicara.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran dan disambut sikutan kecil dari Shizune yang seolah berkata sabarlah-sedikit!

"Ada cakra lain…hiks…yang menguar…hiks…dari tubuhnya…" Kakashi dan Shizune saling memandang. Pikiran mereka sama, yaitu bagaimana bisa Ino merasakan cakra lain di tubuh Sakura?

"Aku…tak tahu apakah…instingku salah…atau tidak…" ucap Ino lambat dan pelan.

Ino menatap Shizune dan Kakashi secara bergantian. Detik berikutnya, ia menghela napas sambil memejamkan matanya erat.

"Cakra lain…yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura…adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke."

Seketika, Ino merasa Shizune mencengkram bahunya dan gerakan usapan pada punggungnya berhenti. Sedangkan Kakashi, tanpa perlu Ino lihat dapat dipastikan tubuh lelaki itu pasti menegang.

(/\)

"Karin, mau ke mana kau?"

Aktivitas Juugo dan Suigetsu yang tadinya sedang bercakap-cakap terhenti melihat Karin yang sepertinya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Menemui Sakura." Jawab Karin.

"Eh? Apa kau salah minum obat?" Tanya Suigetsu terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" geram Karin.

"Otakmu pasti sedang korslet. Lihat, bahkan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu. Kau pasti juga kurang istirahat. Berhentilah mengigau ingin menemui gadis berkepala gulali itu dan cepat kembali ke kamarmu untuk istirahat." Oceh Suigetsu. Juugo hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar omongan Suigetsu. Memperhatikan gadisnya tanpa ingin menjatuhkan harga diri, eh?

"KALAU BUKAN KARENA PERKATAANMU SEMALAM TENTANG KEJANGGALAN JIDAT BERAMBUT PINK ITU AKU PASTI BISA TIDUR DENGAN NYENYAK TADI MALAM, AHOU!" bentak Karin.

Juugo menaikkan alis. Suigetsu menyengir lebar.

"Ohoho, tentang bercak merah di leher dan pakaian rumah sakit yang dikenakannya ya? Hey, kenapa kau tidak tenang begitu? Kurasa Sasuke tidak berminat melakukan hal semacam itu pada-hey! Aku belum selesai bicara!" hardik Suigetsu tak terima karena Karin sudah lebih dulu melengos meninggalkan tempat itu. Juugo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran, kapan mau ada kemajuan kalau dua-duanya sama-sama kekanak-kanakan.

"Hey, kau tak mau menyusulnya?" Tanya Juugo tanpa memandang Suigetsu.

"…"

"…"

"Aku sedang berpikir Juugo. Tampaknya memang ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh gadis bernama Sakura itu." Ucap Suigetsu dengan tampang berpikir.

"Ya…dia memang bersikap aneh semalam. Tidak seceria atau seketus biasanya." Ujar Juugo sekenanya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita ikut mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Untuk apa? Tak ada untungnya juga buat kita."

Suigetsu mendecak kesal, "Ck, aku bosan tidak melakukan apapun di sini bodoh! Hokage galak itu mengurung kita di Konoha ini karena Sasuke belum sembuh. Kalau sudah sembuh, aku yakin kita akan dihukum mati bersama-sama! Jadi, sebelum itu terjadi ayo kita bertualang!"

Juugo mendesah malas, "Benar itu alasanmu yang sesungguhnya?"

Suigetsu nyengir kuda, "Kau pasti tahu jawabannya kan? Jadi…ayo!"

(/\)

"Hokage-sama, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

Tsunade mendesah pelan, mencoba menyusun kata-kata.

"Sakura... dia… tidak bisa diselamatkan…"

Ino merasa buta dan tuli seketika. Sekelilingnya terasa gelap, ia merasa seperti ada di ruang hampa udara. Tak ada cahaya, tak ada suara. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Shizune tak dapat menahan isak tangisnya. Ia tak mengerti, ya… Sakura memang sempat sakit namun catatan medis menyatakan bahwa ia hanya kelelahan karena penggunaan cakra yang terlalu besar. Tapi sekarang… Kami-sama… ada apa sebenarnya?

Mata Kakashi tak berkedip, ia memaksa otaknya untuk tidak menerima perkataan Tsunade barusan. Ia hanya… entahlah… semua terasa runyam sekarang.

"Sebentar, menurutku Sakura masih ada…sedikit harapan…"

Ucapan Hokage itu telak membuat ketiga manusia di depannya mengernyit kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya, cakranya masih tersisa 15% lagi. Tapi entah kenapa, cakra itu hanya berkumpul di daerah perutnya. Tidak mau ku gerakkan. Padahal… system syarafnya sudah lumpuh total. Itu yang tak ku mengerti." Ucap Tsunade dengan raut penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan.

"Karena cakra itu tak mau ku gerakkanlah makannya…Sakura dikatakan tak ada lagi harapan. Padahal kalau dapat ku gerakkan, aku akan mengarahkannya ke system syarafnya." Lanjut Godaime Hokage.

Tanpa memandang Ino dan masih memasang ekspresi berpikir, Shizune menggerakkan lengannya menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabat Sakura itu.

"I…Ino, ceritakan hipotesa mu kepada Shishou."

Ino tersentak kaget, sambil mengedipkan manik aquamarine nya beberapa kali dia memandang sang shishou yang memasang wajah meminta penjelasan.

"A…ano, aku tahu ini terdengar konyol, hanya saja…apakah shishou merasakan cakra lain menguar dari tubuh Sakura?"

Sang Hokage tercengang. Masalahnya, sebenarnya ia menyembunyikan satu rahasia besar perihal kemampuan medisnya setelah peperangan terjadi.

"Maaf…aku tak merasakan apapun…" ungkapnya lirih.

"Eh? Tapi…aku sangat yakin aku merasakan cakra lain menguar dari tubuhnya." Teguh Ino.

Tsunade memandangi lantai sambil mendesah dalam. Demi keselamatan Sakura, ia rela membongkar rahasianya.

"Sebenarnya, karena aku mengalami luka dalam saat berperang kemarin…kemampuan medisku menurun drastis…"

"Nee?" pekik Kakashi tak percaya.

"Ya, awalnya aku berpikir akan baik-baik saja. Tapi…semakin lama kemampuanku justru semakin tumpul," wanita berkuncir dua itu tertawa pelan, "dan aku rasa pada akhirnya kemampuanku akan menghilang tak berbekas." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan tawa.

"Shishou…"

"Hokage-sama…"

"Hey, jangan pikirkan keadaanku sekarang. Keselamatan Sakura jauh lebih penting. Nah Ino, bisakah kau menjadi tangan kananku kali ini?" pintanya dengan riang seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Ino berjalan perlahan menghampiri sang shishou, dan detik berikutnya, ia sudah ber-ojigi dengan gerakan tegas.

"Ha'i shishou!"

Dan senyum Godaime Hokage pun mengembang penuh haru. Namun tak lama, senyuman itu pun pudar saat dirinya mengingat sesuatu yang…sangat janggal.

"Errr, meskipun kemampuan medisku menurun tetapi aku yakin penglihatanku masih normal. Ino, apakah…Sakura sedang menjalin hubungan serius dengan seseorang?" tanyanya sedikit hati-hati.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku yakin tidak, shishou. Apakah ada yang salah?"

Tsunade meringis kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Sakura…seluruh tubuhnya…penuh dengan…bercak merah…"

Hening menyambut, "dan…aku bisa pastikan…ada sperma yang sudah mengering…di selangkangannya…"

Tsunade pun hanya bisa menelan salivanya ketika melihat ketiga sosok di depannya masih menatapnya tak percaya.

(/\)

Sasuke merasakan pusing ketika ia akan membuka matanya. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu mendecak kesal seraya sedikit menjambak rambut emonya, berharap dengan begitu sakit kepalanya akan hilang.

Sial! Tubuhnya terasa pegal!

Ia pun mengerang kecil dengan mata masih tertutup. Ditenggelamkannya kepalanya pada bantal dibawahnya. Samar-samar, hidungnya menghirup aroma yang anehnya dapat membuat ketegangan tubuhnya berkurang. Aroma yang belakangan ini tanpa ia sadari menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya.

Sakura...

Ah…ini memang aroma khas tubuh mantan rekan setimnya itu. Tubuh yang…telah menjadi miliknya semalam.

Nyut!

Shit! Seketika jantung Sasuke terasa sakit saat akal sehatnya menentang memory itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Ia langsung terduduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kuso! Apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan semalam?" pekiknya dalam hati.

Perlahan, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya. Menyadari sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

"Tunggu, mestinya ini sudah pagi. Kenapa Sakura belum datang dan mengantarkan sarapan?" pikirnya.

Ketika onyx itu terlihat dibalik kelopak mata pucatnya, tubuhnya sontak menjadi kaku.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" jeritnya dalam hati.

Ia segera mengangkat tangan kirinya ke hadapan wajahnya. Ya, ini memang bukan mimpi, batin Sasuke. Tangannya…ia bisa melihat tangannya dengan jelas! Manik kelamnya ia layangkan ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Lagi-lagi, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas semua detail ruangan bercat putih itu.

Tubuh yang dilapisi baju rumah sakit itu dengan segera meloncat dari ranjang lalu berjalan mengelilingi ruang rawatnya. Sepasang obsidian itu masih berkedip beberapa kali seakan belum percaya dengan semua hal ini.

Ya, semua ini terasa janggal namun ajaib. Ia bisa melihat lagi!

Namun ketika onyxnya menatap ranjang dengan sprei putih itu, tubuhnya menegang seketika. Bukan, bukan karena memory tentang kejadian semalam.

Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang itu, tangannya terulur menyentuh sesuatu yang menempel di sprei putih bersih itu.

Darah…

Ia tak bodoh. Ia tahu betul darimana darah tersebut berasal. Lagi-lagi, jantungnya terasa sakit ketika samar-samar ia mendengar suara Sakura saat kejadian itu sedang berlangsung. Suaranya…sangat pilu…

Sasuke meremas rambutnya dan menggeram sesaat saat ia merasa suhu tubuhnya mendadak mendidih. Ia adalah lelaki, jadi ia harus bersikap seperti lelaki. Ya, ia harus bertemu gadis, ah tidak..wanita berambut sewarna musim semi itu dan bicara padanya.

Shit! Kali ini ia merasa wajahnya memanas.

Tapi sebentar, sambil menatap pintu kamarnya lagi-lagi batinnya bertanya…

"Kemana Sakura?"

(/\)

Karin masih sibuk bertanya kepada setiap perawat atau apapun itu yang ia temui di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Menyebalkan! Kemana perginya Hokage galak itu saat ia punya sesuatu hal penting yang harus dibicarakan?

Ketika ia pergi ke kantor Hokage semua staff yang mengaku melihatnya berkata bahwa wanita dengan paras awet muda itu terlihat melangkah terburu-buru ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Namun ketika ia mencoba mencari tahu lebih jauh, semuanya terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Alhasil, di sinilah ia sekarang. Bertanya pada setiap orang yang ia temui di koridor utama Rumah Sakit itu.

Mata yang tadinya terlihat redup seketika berbinar melihat seseorang yang ia yakin betul tahu di mana posisi Hokage sialan itu.

"Shizune-san!" panggilnya seraya melambaikan tangan.

Shizune mendesah pelan ketika mengetahui ternyata Karin lah yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Ada perlu apa kau pagi-pagi kemari? Menjenguk Uchiha?" tanyanya malas.

Karin memajukan bibirnya melihat Shizune yang terlihat malas menaggapi keberadaannya, "Aku mencari Hokage-sama. Penting!" ucapnya lugas.

Shizune mengernyit heran, "Ia sedang sibuk untuk beberapa jam ke depan."

"Ini tentang Haruno-san!" potong Karin tak sabar.

Shizune terlihat terkejut, "Kau…mengetahui sesuatu?"

Karin mengangguk mantap, "Ia menemuiku semalam dan…"

"APA?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara Shizune-san…" ujar Karin jengah, "Aku merasakan ada yang aneh tentang dirinya. Tadinya aku tidak mau mempedulikannya tetapi ia berhasil membuatku tak tidur semalam! Jadi, kuputuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Hokage-sama."

"…"

"…"

"Ikut aku."

Karin sadar, ia akan terlibat sesuatu yang besar. Namun, ia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasarannya tentang sesuatu yang ada dalam diri Sakura yang memang baru ia rasakan semalam. Walaupun entah kenapa ia merasa itu sesuatu yang akan membuatnya sakit, tapi…ia juga wanita. Terlebih lagi, mereka mencintai orang yang sama…

(/\)

Shizune meminta Karin untuk menunggu sebentar sementara ia masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang terasing dari ruangan-ruangan lainnya. Karin kembali penasaran, sebenarnya ruangan apa ini? Kenapa letaknya terasing? Dan ketika ia masih sibuk berspekulasi, Shizune muncul di hadapannya.

"Masuklah. Dan kuharap, kau bisa tutup mulut tentang semua yang kau lihat dan kau dengar di dalam. Mengerti?" perintah Shizune tegas. Karin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malas.

Awalnya Karin masih sibuk menganalisa ruangan berbau obat tradisional itu. Sampai matanya…melihat tubuh orang yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman terbujur kaku di sebuah ranjang.

Sakura…dalam keadaan tidak berpakaian.

Deg!

Deg!

Kembali, ia merasakannya. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin ia dapat merasakannya. Mulutnya terbuka, manik ruby nya menatap tak percaya.

Kami-sama…

Sakit…

Padahal aku membencinya…

Tapi kenapa…

Melihatnya seperti ini…

Membuatku sakit?

Tubuh putih pualam Sakura penuh dengan bercak merah. Matanya terlihat bengkak, bibirnya pun sama. Rambutnya terlihat tidak bercahaya, wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi.

Yang lebih membuatnya sesak adalah…kenapa ia tak dapat merasakan cakranya?

"Konsentrasi…"

Karin menatap Tsunade tak mengerti.

"Jika kau ingin merasakannya, konsentrasi lah." Ucap Tsunade.

Benar, semalam pun Karin dapat merasakannya karena ia berkonsentrasi. Karena pada dasarnya cakra Sakura sudah benar-benar lemah, jadi jika ia tidak berkonsentrasi maka ia tak akan dapat merasakannya. Maka Karin pun menurut, segera ia pejamkan matanya.

Deg!

Deg!

Apa itu?

Karin meraba dadanya, itu bukan berasal dari jantungnya.

Lalu…dari mana?

Deg!

Deg!

Ia mengikuti instingnya, sambil mengulurkan tangan, ia coba mencari tahu asal suara itu.

Deg!

Karin tersentak kaget ketika tangannya yang terulur menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin. Perlahan, manik ruby nya kembali terlihat.

"Perut? Kau merasakan sesuatu dalam perut Sakura?"

Suara Ino serasa menggema di telinga Karin. Otaknya masih mencoba menganalisis semua ini.

"Aneh, aku hanya merasakan ada cakra lain yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura dan cakra itu milik Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi kenapa baik shishou maupun kau merasakan cakra itu _stuck _di perut Sakura ya?" gumam Ino.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…"

"E-eh, Karin? Kau kenapa?"

Kalau Ino tak menahan tubuh Karin, sudah dipastikan tubuh gadis berambut merah itu pasti terjatuh ke lantai.

Manik ruby Karin bergerak tak tentu arah.

_Perut…cakra…bercak merah…detak jantung…Sasuke…_

Karin mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sementara Ino dan Tsunade memandang Karin penasaran, menunggu apa yang hendak ia ucapkan.

"Di dalam perut Sakura…ada calon Uchiha…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Errr…**

**Halo minna~**

**Oke, jangan bunuh saya karena saya hiatus dan baru bisa comeback lagi sekarang.**

**Sayangnya, saya sudah mulai disibukkan dengan pengerjaan skripsi dan saya harap kalian semua mengerti bagaimana konsentrasi saya tertuju penuh pada tugas akhir yang satu ini.**

**Maaf banget untuk chapter yang kurang memuaskan ini.. xp**

**Saya bahkan merasa kemampuan menulis saya menurun, apa kalian juga merasa begitu?**

**Tolong beritahu saya ya..**

**Typo juga pasti bertebaran deh dimana2..hadeehhh~**

**Beribu-ribu maaf buat Rei Effendi, Cintya Dinda, Nandhalia Nemu-chan, dll yang uda ultimatum saya lewat fb dan saya bilang akan update bln juli tp nyatanya saya malah update tgl 1 agustus.. xp**

**Kebetulan modem dibawa kakak saya dan dia baru nyampe rumah (dari pulang kerja) jam 01.00.. *sigh**

**Pdhl dia sms mau pulang sblm tengah mlm..**

**Dan yang terakhir, sumpah saya terharu untuk review yang tetep ngalir meskipun saya belum update.. *narikingus**

**Maaf blm bisa bls review kalian, tapi chap depan yang insyaallah rilis akhir bln agustus, pasti saya bls review kalian semua dan double sama balesan review utk chap 4..**

**Oh iya, ada yg sempet nyangka bahwa saya down gara2 saya sempet dpt flame di fic saya yang lain yaitu Believe Me, You are Perfect!**

**Tapi saya tekankan! Bahwa saya hiatus bkn krn masalah sepele seperti itu!**

**Maaf saya mengungkit hal ini di sini karena selain saya belum punya waktu utk update BMYP! entah kenapa saya rasa orang yang mem-flame fic saya itu juga membaca fic ini.**

**Jadi, saya mau menghimbau kpd semua pembaca kalau kalian gak suka cerita sebuah fic ya udah gak usah baca apalagi sampe flame karakter yang ada. Kritik atau concrit boleh Cuma utk flame karakter, aduh gak bgt gitu lho!**

**Jujur saya sakit hati waktu ada yg bilang Sakura jablai, murahan, gatel.**

**padahal kamu sbg flamer gak tau apa2 soal kelanjutan ceritanya tapi kamu seenaknya menjudge Sakura berkepribadian seperti itu. Saya jadi merasa saya mencoreng image Sakura. Padahal apapun yang saya tulis itu adalah karangan saya semata demi jalan cerita, bukan berarti karakter Sakura yang Masashi Kishimoto buat memang sama persis seperti karakter Sakura di fic saya itu.**

**Dan saya tekankan lagi, image Sakura di sana bukanlah wanita perebut suami orang. Kalau kalian perhatikan, di fic saya yang lain pun, saya tidak pernah mem-bashing chara manapun. Semua karakter saya percaya sudah ada pasangannya masing2. Jadi salah besar kalau kalian merasa saya menyiksa Konan di fic BMYP! Apalagi menjadikan image Sakura sbg wanita perebut suami orang.**

**Tapi, kalau memang kalian gak berkenan dan gak suka dengan fic BMYP! Maka saya akan menghapus fic itu. **

**Bnr2 terakhir, saya minta maaf buat semua yang merasa tersinggung dengan omongan saya, apapun itu. Termasuk untuk flamer yang saya maksud. Karena biar bagaimanapun ini bulan puasa, saya gak mau nambah dosa. Tapi saya juga gak mau jadi orang munafik yang merasa fine2 aja dengan flame karakter yang kamu layangkan. Makanya saya bicara di sini.**

**Oke, saya butuh penambah semangat minna~! \^^/**

**Your review is precious, can I get one from you?**

**With Love,**

**Obsinyx Virderald**

**31-07-2012**


	6. Chapter 6

Jika kau harus memilih, maka siapakah yang akan kau pilih?

Wanita yang kau sakiti…

Atau…nyawa yang tak berdosa, yang hadir karena dirimu…

…Sasuke Uchiha?

**0o0o0o0**

**Opportunity to Return Home**

…

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

…

**Opportunity to Return Home © Obsinyx Virderald**

…

**Warning : OOC, misstypo, mature contents, etc.**

…

**Don't like don't read**

**I've warned you!**

…

**0o0o0o0**

Tsunade menatap geram Karin, tanpa menghiraukan keadaan Karin yang terlihat _shock_, wanita itu menarik kasar dagunya, "Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, hah?"

Ino masih berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri, ia tidak percaya cakra itu hadir dari sang janin. Tidak, lebih tepatnya…ia tidak mau mempercayai. Pasalnya, bagaimana bisa…

Karin menepis tangan lentik namun kuat milik Tsunade dari dagunya lalu lekas berdiri. Dengan berani ia tatap langsung manik wanita yang awet muda tersebut. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa mengeraskan rahangnya kemudian mendecih kesal sambil membuang muka. Semua bukti yang ada membuat Karin yakin, bahwa Sakura memang tengah berbadan dua.

**Deg!**

Pandangan Karin sempat mengabur sekilas ketika rasa sakit itu seolah membekukan oksigen dalam aliran darahnya, lagi…

_Sasuke-kun, dari sekian banyak gadis…kenapa kau memilihnya?_

"_Ano_ Karin-_san_, maaf…tapi ada sesuatu hal yang mengganjal di sini…" suara Ino menginterupsi lamunan Karin. Gadis bermata _ruby _itupun segera menolehkan kepalanya dan melayangkan tatapan tanya pada Ino yang ternyata juga sudah dalam posisi berdiri.

Mengerti _body language _yang ditunjukkan oleh Karin, Ino pun meneruskan ucapannya, "Dari pengamatanku, Sakura baru…err…mengalami 'hal ini' beberapa jam yang lalu, jadi bagaimana bisa sebuah janin terbentuk hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja?"

Karin mendengus remeh, "Lalu apa arti dari 'penglihatanmu'? kalau memang cakra Sasuke berasal dari spermanya,-Ino menunduk malu mendengar bahasa vulgar Karin- dan bukan dari si janin, maka semestinya cakra Sasuke bisa kau rasakan juga dari sperma keringnya yang menempel di paha Sakura."

"Tapi tetap saja, ini tak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin-"

"Ino, yang kita bicarakan di sini adalah keturunan Uchiha." sela Tsunade dengan raut wajah memikirkan sesuatu, rupanya ia juga mendengarkan hipotesis yang dilontarkan oleh Karin. "Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang memang tidak kita ketahui karena bagaimanapun _clan _Uchiha sudah ada sejak jaman dahulu."

Hening sejenak.

"Shishou…" Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino.

"Kau salah…" kali ini Tsunade melihat gadis berambut _ponytail _itu menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yang kita bicarakan, adalah Sakura…" suara Ino makin terdengar lirih.

"Sahabatku, rivalku, anakmu…" sang Hokage memandang Ino dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Beritahu aku, apa yang harus kulakukan shishou… Aku…bingung… di sana, di dalam perut sahabatku, ada sebuah nyawa. Tapi Sakura sendiri-"

**Pluk!**

Ino mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Karin yang barusan menepuk pundaknya sambil menatap manik _aquamarine_nya yang masih meluncurkan air mata.

"Kau juga salah, nona.." ucap Karin sambil tersenyum dan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsunade dengan mantap, "Bukan beritahu aku, tapi beritahu kami."

Ino mengerjapkan matanya, sedangkan Tsunade tersenyum tulus pada Karin, "Jadi Hokage-_sama_, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Karin.

Wanita dengan rambut berkuncir dua itu memandang Karin dan Ino secara bergantian, "Sebelum kalian berdua kuberi tugas, Karin…tolong panggilkan Suigetsu dan Juugo kemari."

Dan senyuman Karin pun luntur seketika.

"Ah…walaupun kalian membantu kami, belum tentu aku akan meringankan hukuman untuk kalian nanti." Tambah Tsunade seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tersenyum nista.

"Cih!"

**0o0o0o0**

"Perpustakaan?" Suigetsu membeo mendengar permintaan –atau lebih tepatnya perintah- Hokage Konoha yang kini sedang berpose bersedekap dada dan memasang wajah angkuh.

"Maaf, aku tak akan mengulang ucapanku barusan. Semakin cepat kalian dapatkan informasi yang diperlukan, maka semakin cepat pula masalah ini terselesaikan." Ucap Tsunade tegas.

"Aduh, apa tampang kami terlihat seperti kutu buku?" sahut Suigetsu sambil mengorek telinganya yang gatal dengan jari kelingking, membuat Tsunade menahan rasa kesal.

"Maaf sebelumnya, kalau apa yang kami lakukan ini hanya demi Sakura dan bukan untuk Sasuke juga, maka aku keberatan." Timpal Juugo dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Tsunade menggeram rendah, "Tapi karena Sasuke lah Sakura menjadi seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja langsung pada si Sas-uke itu! Daripada menghabiskan waktu mencari di buku!" gerutu Suigetsu.

Tsunade menghela napas, "Aku yakin seratus persen bahwa ia tak mengetahui apapun tentang ini. Karena selama aku hidup, aku belum pernah mendengar kasus seperti ini terjadi di _clan _Uchiha."

"Hokage-_sama_, maaf mengganggu. Ada informasi penting yang harus aku sampaikan segera." Ucap Shizune dengan kepala tersembul dari balik daun pintu.

"Ada apa? Masuklah Shizune." Titah Tsunade.

"_Ano_, ternyata karena kebakaran yang terjadi waktu peperangan telah mengakibatkan perpustakaan terbakar tanpa bekas." Jelas Shizune takut-takut.

"Apa?" Tsunade melotot, membuat Shizune menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang pernah bekerja di perpustakaan?" lanjut Tsunade.

Shizune menggeleng pelan, membuat sang Hokage mengerang pelan sambil menjatuhkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi. Tsunade memijit pelipisnya, rasanya ia akan segera berkeriput kalau begini keadaannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Suigetsu was-was.

Tsunade menggigit bibir bawahnya, bimbang apakah keputusan yang diambilnya ini memang tepat. Tapi, semakin lama mengulur waktu, maka semakin kecil kemungkinan Sakura bisa diselamatkan…

"Shizune, tolong panggilkan Karin dan Ino sekarang. Dan kalian berdua…" tunjuk Tsunade ke arah Juugo dan Suigetsu dengan dagunya, "berdoalah semoga ketua kalian memilih opsi terbaik."

Juugo mengernyitkan dahinya sementara Suigetsu meniup kotoran telinga yang tadi didapatnya entah ke mana, "Eh, begitu saja? Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo Juugo." Ucap Suigetsu acuh.

"Hokage-sama," panggil Juugo. Tsunade hanya balas melirik.

"Tolong selamatkan Sakura-san. Sasuke, ketua kami yang _baka _itu, hanya belum menyadari perasaannya saja. Harap maklum, sedari kecil ia-"

"Tanpa kau jelaskan pun aku mengerti," potong Tsunade dengan seulas senyum.

"Tapi, ini bukan ranah kita untuk bicara. Semua keputusan ada di tangannya." Lanjut Tsunade.

"Hey, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada si _pink _itu sih? Kenapa untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya saja harus dengan keputusan Sasuke?" sela Suigetsu.

"Maaf, aku belum bisa memberitahukan soal itu kepada kalian." Jawab Tsunade sekedarnya.

"Ah~ pasti ada hubungannya dengan malam itu kan Juugo?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menyenggol Juugo dengan wajah menyebalkan, membuat Juugo mendengus kesal.

"Malam itu?" Tsunade memicingkan mata.

"Iya, gadis itu memakai baju seperti pasien rumah sakit dan cara berjalannya aneh. Lalu dia berbicara dengan Karin. Hmm, sepertinya soal menitipkan sesuatu yang pen- aww! Sakit bodoh!" umpatnya pada Juugo.

Juugo hanya memberikannya tatapan tajam seolah mangatakan jangan-beritahu-dia-dasar-tidak-bisa-jaga-mulut. Lelaki bergigi tajam itu pun hanya bisa mendecil kecil seraya mengelus bekas sikutan Juugo di perutnya.

Tsunade berusaha mengolah informasi barusan di otaknya. Ekspresinya terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Kalian berdua, silakan keluar dari ruanganku." Ucap Tsunade akhirnya.

**0o0o0o0**

**Duk!**

"_Kami-sama_, Karin! Sudah ku bilang kan jangan melamun saat berjalan!" omel Ino pada Karin yang masih mengelus kepalanya yang memerah akibat menabrak sebuah tiang, entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Apa sih yang Shishou katakan padamu sampai-sampai kau begini?" tanya Ino, masih dengan nada mengomel.

"Tak ada." Sahut Karin sambil mulai berjalan kembali, meninggalkan Ino yang mendengus kesal. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menghela napas, mengingat kembali percakapannya tadi dengan sang Hokage.

_Flashback_

"Kalian berdua, aku tugaskan kalian menemui Uchiha Sasuke sekarang juga!" perintah Tsunade dengan tegas.

"Eh? Untuk apa Shishou?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Karena perpustakaan Konoha sudah terbakar dan orang-orang yang pernah bekerja di sana juga sudah gugur di medan perang, maka aku tak bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura saat ini." Jelas Tsunade.

"Semakin lama kita mengulur waktu, maka kondisi Sakura akan semakin mengkhawatirkan. Maka dari itu, aku pikir inilah jalan terakhir yang akan menentukan semuanya." Lanjut Tsunade.

"Sebentar Shishou," sela Ino, "Kalau soal buku, kenapa kita tak coba cari dulu di komplek Uchiha atau bahkan di rumah Sasuke sendiri?" usul Ino.

"Aku juga tadi sempat berpikir seperti itu Ino," jawab Tsunade, "Namun terakhir kali ku cek, cakra Sakura semakin menipis. Kita harus segera mengambil tindakan."

"Maaf Hokage-_sama_, kalau begitu kenapa bukan anda sendiri yang berbicara pada Sasuke?" potong Karin.

"Maksudku, anda adalah Hokage, mungkin…Sasuke akan lebih menurut jika anda yang berbicara." Tambahnya.

Tsunade tersenyum, "Ino, bisakah kau membantu Shizune sebentar? Ia ada di ruangan Sakura sekarang." Pintanya.

Ino mengerti bahwa sebenarnya Shishou-nya ingin bicara empat mata dengan Karin, maka dari itu, dengan sebuah anggukan, ia pun segera keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

"Kenapa bukan aku…" kata Tsunade memulai pembicaraan empat matanya dengan Karin.

"Karena, bukan aku lah yang Sakura percaya…" Karin jelas bingung dengan jawaban sang Hokage.

"Tadinya, aku ingin memberikan kalian tugas untuk mengecek buku yang kita perlukan di komplek Uchiha. Tapi, berkat ucapan Suigetsu, aku menyadari sesuatu." Mendengar ucapan Tsunade, Karin pun segera mengutuk Suigetsu dalam hati.

"Maksud anda?" tanya Karin memberanikan diri.

"Bahkan orang terakhir yang Sakura temui adalah dirimu, benar kan Karin?" gadis berambut merah itu pun tersentak.

"Bukan aku, Ino, Kakashi, Naruto, ataupun temannya yang lain. Tapi kau. Kalau Sakura saja bisa percaya padamu, kenapa aku tidak?" Karin membenarkan dalam hati. Ya, kenapa gadis menyebalkan itu malah menemuinya?

"Dan tadi kau bilang, Sasuke akan lebih menurut padaku? Kalau benar begitu, seharusnya sebelum ia hilang kesadaran ia menghampiriku dan menitipkan Sasuke padaku, bukan padamu." Manik _ruby _Karin membulat mendengar ucapan Tsunade.

"Benarkan dugaan ku? Ia menitipkan Sasuke padamu?" tanya Tsunade memastikan.

Karin menahan air matanya untuk meluncur, sadar ia tak bisa berkata apapun saat ini, maka ia hanya mengangguk.

Tsunade menghampirinya dan segera memeluknya, membuat Karin akhirnya menumpahkan air mata yang tadi membelenggu manik indahnya.

"Dasar…hiks…gadis bodoh! Hiks…bagaimana bisa…ia menitipkan Sasuke padaku…hiks. Padahal, Sasuke sendiri… Sasuke sendiri… aaaaaaa~"

Tsunade mengelus punggung dan kepala Karin, mencoba menenangkan.

"Karin, walaupun aku tak tahu apa yang Sakura katakan malam itu padamu, aku…percaya…kau bisa mengambil tindakan yang benar. Seperti Sakura yang yakin kau lebih mengerti Sasuke daripada yang lain, pengecualian untuk Naruto dan Kakashi tentunya-"

"Suigetsu dan Juugo juga pengecualian…" ralat Karin.

"Baiklah, maaf. Intinya, sebagai seorang gadis, di antara semua yang mengerti Sasuke hanya ada kau dan Sakura saat ini. Karena itulah, mungkin akhirnya Sakura mempercayakan Sasuke padamu." Ujar Tsunade lembut.

"Jadi, bisakah aku mempercayakan tugas ini padamu dan Ino?" tanya Tsunade.

Karin menghela napas lega, lalu tersenyum, "Baiklah, percayakan pada kami. Tapi, apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

Tsunade terlihat sedikit takut, Karin dapat melihat itu dalam pancaran matanya.

"Suruh ia untuk memilih, Sakura yang diselamatkan…atau bayi mereka yang diselamatkan?"

Hening pun tercipta.

_Sakura, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_ Batin Karin berbicara.

**0o0o0o0**

Setelah beradu mulut cukup lama di ruangan Hokage-ralat-sebenarnya hanya Ino dan Tsunade yang beradu mulut, akhirnya Ino menyerah dan setuju dengan ucapan Tsunade. Walaupun ia terlihat setengah hati menjalankan tugasnya, tapi, kalau ini bisa membuat penderitaan sahabatnya berakhir, maka ia rela melakukan yang diperintahkan sang Hokage.

_Tapi, bagaimana jika Sasuke malah memilih bayi mereka?_

Itulah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi melintas di otak Ino. Ayolah, cepat atau lambat Sasuke pasti akan membutuhkan penerus untuk _clan _Uchiha. Dan kali ini, viola~ ia mendapatkannya tanpa perlu susah payah. Tidak susah payah kok, hanya perlu mengorbankan nyawa sahabatnya. Dan pemikiran terakhir Ino sukses membuat bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman miris.

_Sebentar, bagaimana jika bayi mereka perempuan? Atau Sakura mewarisinya secara fisik? Sasuke pasti segera membuangnya!_

Ino menggeleng keras membayangkannya. Kalau itu sungguh terjadi, ia bersumpah akan membunuh keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Sasuke?" Karin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Entahlah, yah…kau tahu lah Sasuke itu bagaimana…" jujur, Karin sendiri bingung harus berkata apa nanti.

"Apa…kau bisa membuatnya memilih Sakura?" lirih Ino.

Karin menghela napas pelan, "Maaf Ino, kita hanya ditugaskan untuk memintanya memilih, bukan memaksanya."

"Tapi-"

"Kalau kita memaksanya memilih Sakura, dan ia mengiyakannya. Apakah kau pikir Sakura akan bahagia?" sela Karin.

"…"

"Aku tahu aku bukanlah sahabat Sakura sepertimu. Tapi percayalah, apapun yang Sasuke pilih nanti, karena memang itulah pilihannya, pasti Sakura akan bahagia."

"Bagaimana…kalau Sasuke memilih bayi mereka? Aku hanya…belum siap Karin…"

"Seperti katamu, itu adalah bayi mereka. Bayi Sasuke dan Sakura. Maka, Sakura pasti akan hidup di dalamnya. Dan Sasuke, aku tahu ia lelaki berengsek. Tapi, jika ia memilih bayi itu, pasti ia sudah siap merawatnya."

Tiba-tiba, Ino memandang Karin sinis, "Jangan bilang kau berminat menjadi istri Sasuke setelah itu?"

Karin menghentikan langkahnya, memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat ucapan Ino barusan, "Aku tidak sepicik itu nona Yamanaka."

"Tapi kau mencintai Sasuke kan?" gertak Ino tak mau kalah.

"Dan apa gunanya kalau yang dicintai Sasuke itu adalah sahabatmu? Balas Karin telak.

"…apa?"

"Mereka berdua itu bodoh! Yang satu gengsi setinggi langit dan tidak peka, sedangkan yang satunya lagi berpikiran pendek dan keras kepala! Kau pikir bagaimana mereka mau sadar kalau sebenarnya mereka berdua memiliki rasa yang sama jika mereka sendiri tak mau mengesampingkan ego mereka masing-masing?"

"…Karin…"

"hiks…"

"Maaf…"

Dan semua orang yang berada di lorong rumah sakit Konoha pun dibuat bingung dengan adegan drama yang dilakoni Ino dan Karin yang berpelukan sambil menangis. Sampai-sampai, mereka tak sadar bahwa Suigetsu dan Juugo tengah memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Ternyata, Karin itu dewasa juga ya. Padahal sehari-hari kerjanya hanya bertengkar denganmu." Ujar Juugo memuji-atau menyindir Karin?

"Itu baru gadisku." Ungkap Suigetsu bangga.

"Cih! Kalau sudah dipuji saja, baru mau mengaku!" protes Juugo.

**0o0o0o0**

"Mau apa kalian?"

"Heh! Di mana-mana kalau ada yang menjenguk itu harusnya kau senang!" ucap Ino kesal.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, di ruang rawat Sasuke Uchiha. Dengan posisi Ino dan Karin yang baru saja membuka pintu dan langsung dapat sambutan 'manis' dari sang pasien. Sementara Sasuke masih duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya, menghadap ke jendela. Otomatis ia membelakangi Ino dan Karin.

"Wow Sasuke, cakramu sudah lancar sekarang." Komentar Karin. Sebenarnya, kalau Sasuke dan Ino peka, mereka dapat menangkap maksud lain dari ucapan Karin barusan.

"Hn."

Ino melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke, "Nah, mari Sasuke, aku periksa kau dulu."

"Mana Sakura?"

Langkah Ino pun terhenti, "Sakura?"

"Hn, ia belum terlihat seharian ini."

Karin dan Ino saling berpandangan, bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tentu tidak bodoh, begitu ia menyebut nama Sakura, reaksi aneh terasa dari cakra mereka.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuan kalian datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Ia masih enggan membalikkan badannya.

Karin menghela napas, ia yakin Sasuke dapat merasakan kejanggalan yang timbul dari dirinya dan Ino, "Kami kemari karena perintah Hokage-_sama_."

Ino mendelik ke arah Karin, "Heh! Shishou bilang kita harus mengecek kondisinya dulu!" bisik Ino.

"Tak perlu Ino. Kau juga merasakannya kan? Ia sudah _sangat sehat _sekarang." Jawab Karin dengan suara sengaja dikeraskan.

Memang benar, Ino sedikit banyak merasakan aliran cakra Sasuke yang sangat berbeda dari kemarin-kemarin. Tapi, justru itulah yang membuatnya penasaran. Apa yang dilakukan Sakura sampai Sasuke bisa sehat seperti ini hanya dalam waktu singkat? Dan bagaimana, mereka bisa berakhir melakukan hubungan suami-istri malam itu?

"Apa yang Hokage itu inginkan dariku?" tanya Sasuke acuh.

Ino menatap Karin dengan pandangan menohon. Ya, Karin mengerti bahwa Ino ingin ia saja yang bicara. Maka dengan satu tarikan napas, Karin harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk beradu argument dengan pria yang dicintainya itu.

_Cinta, eh?_

"Kemarin malam, Sakura menemuiku."

**Deg!**

_Aha! Got it!_ Batin Karin senang.

"Lalu? Sahut Sasuke (seolah) tak peduli.

Sementara itu, Ino sebenarnya ikut tercengang mendengar pengakuan Karin. Tapi ia harus tenang dan sabar kali ini, jangan melewatkan sedikit tanda kecilpun yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Pertama, aku bingung. Kenapa ia datang padaku dengan pakaian pasien rumah sakit, terlebih terlihat jelas ukuran pakaian itu adalah pakaian untuk lelaki."

"…"

Karin menunggu respon Sasuke, tapi karena Sasuke tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, maka ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sakura, minta aku untuk menjagamu…"

**Sret!**

Kali ini Ino memicingkan matanya, menangkap aliran cakra Sasuke sedikit berubah.

"Haha, kau tahu? Aku merasa dibodohi!" Ino menatap Karin iba. Walaupun barusan Karin tertawa, tapi ia yakin bahwa sebenarnya di sini, Karin pun ikut terluka.

"Aku tak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan gadismu itu, dia-"

"Tolong jaga ucapanmu. Sejak kapan dia menjadi gadisku." Sela Sasuke.

Ino menahan emosinya yang membuncah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, 'Dasar berengsek, sudah menghamili Sakura tapi masih juga berkata seperti itu!' batin Ino tak terima.

"Huft, sepertinya kau tak bisa diajak berbasa-basi ya?" tanya Karin kesal.

"Aku tak butuh pengakuanmu karena apapun yang kau ucapkan setelah ini tak akan mempengaruhi apapun." Timpal Karin.

Sasuke mengernyit bingung, sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Sasuke, kau…sudah menghamili Sakura…" Manik _onyx _Uchiha terakhir itu pun membelalak kaget.

Karin dan Ino gugup, menanti reaksi Sasuke. Mereka tentu berharap semuanya akan lancar, tapi…

"Hhh..haha…hahahaha…" pundak Sasuke bergetar karena tertawa.

Karin dan Ino tak percaya ini. Yah…meskipun mereka sudah memprediksikan, tapi tetap saja, bagaimana bisa Sasuke tertawa setelah mendengar hal ini?

"Lelucon macam apa ini?" geram Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke, ini bukan lelucon. Mana mungkin aku membuat lelucon separah ini tentang sahabatku sendiri!" ucap Ino.

"Ah~ jadi ini alasan ia datang padamu kemarin malam? Untuk melaporkanku karena aku sudah menghamilinya, dan sekarang kalian semua meminta pertanggungjawabanku?"

Sungguh, Karin muak! Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa bicara seperti itu.

"Aku memang tak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita, Karin. Tapi, aku tidaklah sebodoh itu. Mana mungkin ia bisa hamil dalam waktu semalam."

"Jadi, kau memang mengakui bahwa kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Karin tanpa segan.

"Ya, lalu kenapa?" tantang Sasuke.

Ino sungguh emosi kali ini, "Kami-sama! Kau! Benar-benar!"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Ia membuatku kesal."

"Karin…" panggil Ino geram.

Karin menggeleng, meminta Ino menahan emosinya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian pada Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu."

**BUGH!**

Ino tak tahan lagi, dosa apa Sakura sampai-sampai bisa tetap mencintai lelaki macam Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke tak bereaksi apapun, hanya menunduk sambil memegang pipinya yang baru saja kena pukul Ino. Sedangkan Karin menghadang Ino agar tak berbuat lebih pada Sasuke.

Karin merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di sini, sejujur-jujurnya Sasuke, apakah mungkin ia langsung mengaku begitu saja? Ke mana sikap gengsi-nya? Pasti ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke memilih untuk langsung jujur seperti ini. Tapi apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam?

Sementara itu, Sasuke juga tak tahu kenapa ia bisa berbicara seperti itu. Tapi ia tak bohong, ia memang terlanjur kesal pada Sakura dan si-mata-panda menyebalkan itu. Bukankah lebih baik ia mengakuinya? Dengan begini lelaki itu tak akan mau dekat dengan Sakura lagi kan? Jadi…perasaan Sakura akan terus tertuju hanya untuknya. Ya…memang sudah seharusnya begitu. Sakura Haruno, hanya boleh mencintai Sasuke Uchiha. _Hell, _memikirkannya saja sudah bisa membuatnya menyeringai penuh arti.

Ino sungguh ingin cepat pergi dari ruangan ini, ia geram dengan penuturan Sasuke. "Dengar ya Sasuke, aku tak peduli kau percaya atau tidak. Yang jelas Sakura, sahabatku, sedang sekarat saat ini dan itu jelas karena ulahmu entah apapun itu semalam, dan-"

"Sekarat? Cih! Karanganmu berlebihan Yamanaka."

"Kau!"

Kalau saja Karin tak menahan Ino, gadis berambut pirang itu sudah pasti akan memukul Sasuke lagi. Karena Ino emosi tinggi, Karin yakin ia tak merasakan cakra Sasuke sedikit bergejolak sewaktu Ino menyebutkan kata sekarat. Karin sendiri sebenarnya bingung harus berkata apa agar Sasuke bisa percaya dan cepat-cepat mengambil keputusan. Tapi seperti Sakura dan Tsunade yang bisa mempercayainya, maka ia harus percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, ah maksudku, kau bisa merasakan sendiri kalau Sakura sungguh-sungguh sekarat sekarang." Ucap Karin.

"Hei, Shishou melarang itu!" protes Ino.

Karin tersenyum meyakinkan bahwa ini tak apa-apa, lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tapi maaf, kami tak bisa menunggu lebih lama termasuk menunggumu meli-ah, merasakan kondisi Sakura. Karena Hokage-_sama_ menugaskan kami berdua kemari hanya untuk menanyakan satu hal."

Sasuke masih menundukkan wajahnya, tak bereaksi atas ucapan Karin.

"Kau harus memilih Sasuke, selamatkan nyawa bayi kalian, atau selamatkan nyawa Sakura."

**Deg!**

Sasuke tak tahu perasaan apa yang kini melandanya. Sesak, sakit, tapi ia tak mengerti kenapa.

"Kalian serius?" akhirnya, hanya deretan kata itulah yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke.

"Cih! Masih tak mau percaya juga!" umpat Ino sambil bersedekap dada.

"Kenapa Hokage mengirimkan kalian berdua kemari kalau untuk menanyakan hal itu?"

"Pertama, Hokage-_sama _harus terus mengontrol kondisi Sakura dan janinnya sehinnga beliau tak mungkin kemari. Kedua, kalau hanya aku yang kemari beliau tentu ada rasa sanksi atas jawabanmu yang nantinya akan kusampaikan padanya. Biar bagaimanapun aku satu komplotan denganmu bodoh. Ketiga, kalau hanya Ino yang kemari, kau bisa lihat sendiri. Ia belum bisa mengontrol emosinya saat berhadapan denganmu."

"Hei!" sela Ino tak terima.

"Keempat, karena…kemarin malam, Sakura datang padaku dan…ia mempercayakanku untuk menjagamu…"

**Deg!**

"Karena Hokage-_sama _bahkan Sakura bisa mempercayaiku, maka sudah seharusnya aku bisa menjaga rasa kepercayaan itu."

"Cih! Kepercayaan? Kau sendiri tak sadar bahwa kau sudah mengkhianati kepercayaan tim mu sendiri?"

"Jawab saja Sasuke, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Sialan, bagaimana bisa Karin tahu bahwa ia sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan?

"Pilih sekarang. Sakura…atau bayi kalian?"

Ino mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Sungguh, ia takut akan pilihan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Sakura dari kecil hingga dewasa berkelebat di pikirannya. Kalau bisa, ia ingin sekali memohon agar Sakura yang diselamatkan. Tapi, janin itu juga tak berdosa. Ia tak bisa seenaknya menghilangkan nyawa seseorang meskipun itu masih berupa janin. Apalagi, itu adalah calon anak sahabatnya.

Keheningan itu sungguh menyiksa. Karin berkali-kali menelan salivanya, gugup menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Sementara ia lihat Sasuke masih menundukkan kepalanya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya daritadi.

Perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Tanpa ragu _onyx _kelamnya menatap _ruby _di hadapannya, "Aku ingin melihat Sakura. Sekarang."

Ino bingung, tentu. Kalau memang Sasuke tak peduli pada Sakura, untuk apa repot-repot ingin melihat. Tinggal pilih saja siapa yang ingin diselamatkannya. Apa ia sungguh tak percaya apa yang dikatakannya dan Karin sampai butuh pembuktian dulu?

Karin tersentak. Bukan, bukan karena jawaban Sasuke. Tapi karena tatapan tajam _onyx _itu. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti bisa merasakan di mana posisinya berdiri melalui cakranya. Tapi untuk langsung melihat tepat pada mata lawan bicaranya, apa iya Sasuke bisa setepat itu memprediksikan berapa sudut yang harus ia ambil agar bisa menatap matanya? Jangan-jangan…

"Sasuke, penglihatanmu sudah kembali?"

Ino terkejut. Bahkan saking terkejutnya ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sasuke, bisa melihat? Pantas saja cakranya sudah lancar dan ia terlihat sehat. '_Kami-sama_, Sakura…sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah kau korbankan semalam?' Batin Ino.

"Hn."

Karin ingin menangis rasanya, "_Kami-sama_, Sakura sungguh-sungguh menepati janjinya…"

Sasuke tersentak. Ya, ia baru ingat kalau Sakura pernah mengatakan ia akan merawat dirinya hingga sembuh. Dan kini, ia benar-benar sembuh. Perasaan takut mulai menyelimutinya. Mungkinkah Sakura benar-benar sekarat saat ini? Dan benarkan…ia hamil? Anaknya? Calon penerus Uchiha?

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Jika aku mati, apakah kau akan bahagia?_

**Deg!**

Ingatlah Sasuke, hukum karma itu berlaku…

**0o0o0o0**

**TBC**

**0o0o0o0**

Err…ada yang pengen membunuh saya kah?

Kalian pasti capek denger kata maaf dari saya, tapi cuma itu yang bisa saya ucapkan…

Gomen minna-san…

Saya masih sibuk skripsi, revisi sana sini, capek, bikin ide cerita saya buyar.

Tapi satu hal yang bisa saya janjiin, chap depan udah mulai banyak sasusakunya..^^

Yah, meskipun sakunya belum sadar.. :p

Dan…OOC pasti mulai bermunculan di chap depan…

Jadi, sebelum ada yg protes di chap depan soal sasu yg OOC, kalau emang gak suka, mending jgn baca ya…

Saya gak mau ada forum debat lagi, ok?

By the way, ada sedikit cerita. Tentang chap 1 yg saya yakin kebanyakan dari kalian udah tau saya di protes krn karena katanya chap 1 OTRH ngejiplak karya org dari pairing naruto-sakura. Saya pun udah mengklarifikasi hal tsb, tapi y…tetep aja yg protes gak mau denger.

Saya gak tau dia bakal baca ini atau gak, tapi saya pgn nyampein sesuatu. Thx bgt buat flame nya, really. Thx utk semuanya, tapi yg paling utama adl berkat flame anda, saya jd bisa berteman dengan author yg kata anda ceritanya saya copas utk chap 1 fic ini. Berawal dari saya yg berniat mengkonfirmasi dan meminta pendapatnya, saya jd banyak ngobrol sama dia, dan banyak dikasih masukan sebagai sesama author. Sungguh, wow…saya merasa beruntung sekali. Dan atas saran author itu pula, saya mengedit adegan di mana tadinya sakura mentransfer jiwanya kepada sasuke melalui _kissing _menjadi tidak. Maaf, saya tidak dapat mengubah keseluruhan cerita karena yang ada bakalan merubah seluruh jalan cerita chap-chap berikutnya. Lagipula author yg bersangkutan blg dia gak mempermasalahkan kok, Cuma dia menyarankan lebih baik saya mengedit adegan itu. Jadi untuk seterusnya tidak akan ada insiden seperti ini lagi.

Dan untuk para reviewer ku tercinta *cipokin satu2, thx juga utk dukungannya selama ini. Dan saya harap kotak review saya untuk chap ini dan seterusnya bersih dari perbincangan soal flame. Maksud saya, saya harap perbincangan saya di atas tidak kalian jadikan bahan mengisi kotak review saya untuk sekarang dan seterusnya. Lebih baik komentari yg lain, spt apakah kemampuan menulis saya menurun? Atau ceritanya membosankan? Sinetron abis? Atau malah bikin makin penasaran (evil smirk)?

Sekali lagi, saya ingin berterima kasih untuk siapapun anda yang memberikan saya flame waktu itu. Dan tentunya, untuk sang author senior yang menurut saya hebat dan sudah memberikan saya banyak masukan berarti, M Night Seiran.

Terakhir, maaf sebelumnya, sebenarnya saya pengen bgt balesin review kalian satu2. Tapi berhubung hal yang kalian tanyain intinya sama semua, jadi saya jawab langsung aja ya :

Q : Apakah fic ini akan berakhir sad ending?

A : Tidak. Saya sendiri benci cerita yang sad ending. Tapi, sebuah cerita terlihat happy ending atau sad ending kan tergantung dari sudut pandang orang yang membaca. :D

Q : Kok dalam beberapa jam Sakura udah bisa hamil?

A : Itu sih akal-akalan saya aja *iklan Qtela.. XD gak sebenarnya gini, Saku kan sekarat, sedangkan ada janin di perutnya. Otomatis si janin nyedot terus cakra Sakura buat bertahan hidup. Kalo saya bikin beberapa minggu kemudian saku baru ketahuan hamil, pakabar dunia cuy? Yang ada saku nya juga uda dikebumikan karena badannya udah keras.. xp lagipula emang saya pengen itu jadi rahasia aja. Emang dari awal biarlah itu menjadi rahasia keluarga Uchiha kelak..

Q : Apakah Sakura akan meninggal?

A : Hmm, kemarin2 saya bisa jawab dengan pasti kalau Sakura gak akan meninggal. Tapi untuk sekarang, we will see later aja deh. Bakal bocorin rahasia untuk chap berikutnya dong kalau saya ngomong sekarang. Chap depan akan terjawab sudah, Sakura yang meninggal, atau bayi mereka yang meninggal, atau malah dua-duanya meninggal? *menghilang bersama asap sebelum dirajam

=0o0o0o0=

**Terima kasih (reviewer) :**

Kaguya hitsugaya, poetrie-chan, beby-chan, noname, felsonspitfire, karasu uchiha, chiwa, kikyo fujikazu, hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels, incubus, deire cen, leesica, tabita pinkybunny, me, miyu, yume mashiro, choco momo, just ana, sherry, anastasya regiana, shena blitzryuseiran, celubba, ichi yukaiyun, tsukiyomi aori hotori, emiria tsubaki-san, bintang, lemon lovers, fire knight 17, cin-chan, uchiha hime is poetry celemoet, chikwang, Naomi azurania belle, the adev22, rey desrosiers, angin musim semi, mella-chan, blackcurrent626, saranghae thundersiwonoppa, chezahana-chan, sibum lovers, sasusaku kim, yue-chan, sasoyuki, mysticious, animea lover ya-ha, lily kensei, maya, soramaria, sunny, rara byun, natsuttebayo, el' amell, gummy smile hyukie, niendazaoldyeck, dorobbong-ikanmokpo, NN, resharukiruu, B2UTY, doremi saku-chan, vnilvsasusaku, mr. very very stupid, SS SK, naanno, sasusakuFTW, sakura3uchiwa, ritsuki, kanami gakura, medusa, ndyyceulceul, mauree-azure, andy's aysakura, kim keyna, bebCWIB uchiharuno, eet gitu, demetria rhadamanthus, mrs. Cho kyuhyun lophe, hikari hyun arisawa, aozu misora, Andromeda no rei, karasuke uchiharuno, blueharuchi uchiha, shimimichan, leezuyen. Vexsos, ELFbeauty4ever, rin, trancy anafeloz, , miyank, BY, blacklily, fivani-chan, otaku-chan, bunga salju, reader, riestiyani aurora, ibetha haruna, anka-chan, guest 1, guest 2, guest 3, guest 4, uchihana rin, guest 5, faridaanggara, fylin-chan, deauliaas, sasusaku, mikyo, diaam, el-yumiichann, kim haehae, quinza'tomatocherry, cherrysasusaku, berlian cahyadi, always sasusaku, karikazuka, lynch tojo, zetta hikaru, tsurugi de lelouch, jung hana cassie, guest 6, sasusaku 4ever, luci kuroshiro, ucucubi, guest 7, hannyhere, nina317elf, blackcherry, ayuzawa merin, teehee4869, jojo chan, sasa-hime, fhyyelf06, cherryeowook, pah, shelastraruki, miss devil a, mythaputri, inai chan, zzzz, garlic, cn bluetory, ichikawa soma, ichi uchiha, rikaintikakkekyo, s-savers, black boy, yoruichi shihounin kuchiki, snow's flower, scy momo cherry, kelinci kecil, sasusakuUN, haruno yuna, ayako hiranata uchiha, sparksomniA0321, lovys, mey hanazaki, guest 8, nanonano, na kashiwagi, kagoyama hanasaki, isakuraharuno, sasu, khaylila paradis, Cecilia khael haruno, lil'cute bear, silent, hikariWII, kim na na princess aegyo, gdtop, misty, , guest 9, ichi, Milan arizawa, ulq4schiffer, , guest 10, san xerardo, , hime mayura, sindi 'kucing pink, ryuten, guest 11, chintya hatake-chan, mimichu achita, kithara blue, sakurabelongtosasuke, .77, maesa syfa aja, chioque, guest 12, wong jowo, yoshikuni M, Rachel uchiharuno, syeir, azakayana yume, leedachi ardian lau, kimiko, yui toshiro, seihinamori, the mysterious hidden, haruno rhi uchiha, sasusaku lover, nagi sa mikazuki ananda, sami haruchi, melted cheese, luchia hiruma, 4everay, cruderabelica, loving sasusaku, fira sasusaku, nabila, nia-chan lavender girl, akira ichi, guest 13, retno uchiharuno, sparyeulhye, mewchan, moe, madge undersee, sasusaku kira, mimia, fizii.

=0o0o0o0=

**Terima kasih (fav) :**

Akina Takahashi, Andromeda no Rei, Animea Lover Ya-ha, Anka-chan, Aya-Chan Dattebane, Ayako Hiranata Uchiha, Azakayana Yume, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, Brian123, Bunga Sakura, CN Bluetory, Cecilia Khael Haruno, CherRyeowook, CherryPhia, Deauliaas, Doremi saku-chan, Dorobbong-ikanmokpo, EazyBill K, Emira Tsubaki-san, Fire Knight17, Formigaroyo, Fujimoto Yumi, Fuyu no MiyuHana, Haruno Sakura Cherry Blossoms, Haruno Yuna, Kaguya Hitsugaya, Karasu Uchiha, Khaylila Paradis, Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo, KimRyeona19, Kithara Blue, LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, Lee Min Ah, Luchia Hiruma, Luci Kuroshiro, Lyana Boci-Moci, Miss Devil A, Morena L, Na'cchan Tsuki No Me, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, NiendaZaoldyeck, Nyimi-chan, Phouthrye Mitarashi15, Quinza'TomatoCherry, Retno UchiHaruno, Ria Kismimoto, RikaIntikaKkekyo, Riku Aida, Sami haruchi, Sami haruchi 2, Sara BluePink27, Scy Momo Cherry, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Snow's Flower, Trancy Anafeloz, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, Wonder Women Numpak Rajawali, Yoruichi Shihounin Kuchiki, akasuna no ei-chan, anastasya regiana, bebCWIB uchiHAruno, celubba, cherrysasusaku, chezahana-chan, chioque, choKYUlate' is'MINe, dhindi-chan, dwinak wonjiyong, faridaanggara, hanistareels, hesti hyuga chan, ichi yukaiyun, , jung hana cassie, , mella-chan, natsuttebayo, , saito ayumu Uchiha, uchiha rin, uniquegals.

=0o0o0o0=

**Terima kasih (followers)**

Aika Yuuki Uchiha, Andromeda no Rei, Azakayana Yume, Brian123, CN Bluetory, Cecilia Khael Haruno, Deauliaas, Doremi saku-chan, FhYyELF06, Haruno Yuna, Himeka Kenta, Ichikawa Soma, Kaguya Hitsugaya, KarooMinnie, Kim Keyna, Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo, KimRyeona19, Kithara Blue, Kagoyama Hanasaki, Lee Min Ah, Lil'cute Bear, Madge Undersee, Miss Devil A, Morena L, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, Phouthrye Mitarashi15, Quinza'TomatoCherry, Retno UchiHaruno, Ria Kishimoto, RikaIntikaKkekyo, Riku Aida, Ryunkzhi, Ryuten, Sabaku no Uzumaki, SeiHinamori, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, Sherry Kurobara, Snow's Flower, Tezuka Yuki, The Mysterious Hidden, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Uchiha Vnie-vhan, ayy1090, bebCWIB uchiHAruno, beby-chan, blackcurrent626, cherry's emerald, dwinak wonjiyong, , gdtop, hasnistareels, ichi yukaiyun, l00.00l, miiarumyun chan, miki ite, natsuttebayo, nia-chan lavender girl, saito ayumu Uchiha, sasa-hime, sasusaku ShiRan, senayuki-chan, thestarcatcher, uchihana rin, uchiharuno nuha

=0o0o0o0=

Maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikan nama

February 4, 2013


End file.
